


Flames Ignite

by RedBlackNinja



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 65,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBlackNinja/pseuds/RedBlackNinja
Summary: A young woman from a small mining village decides to enter the Magic Knight's exam to pursue a better future for herself and her village. After getting accepted into the Black Bulls, she begins building friendships with the rowdy bunch. She especially grows fond of a certain flame brained knucklehead. As she discovers new magic, dangerous and strange events occur leading to unforeseen discoveries. Despite what may seem impossible, the Black Bulls push to fight the evil arising in the country to save innocent civilians from their demise and continue to surpass their limits.I do not own any Black Clover content. Only my OC and some events that have happened.
Relationships: Magna Swing/Original Character(s), Magna Swing/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Exam

This is the story of a small town girl named Scarlet. Born and raised in a small mining village named Flint, she grew up being really the only one from her town with combat magic. When she became of age she received a grimoire that was bright blue in color that looked singed around the edges. It has rich gold embroidering which surrounded a three leaf clover. Being the combat type, the village encouraged her to try for the Magic Knights. She wasn't exactly in a hurry so she waited a few years before finally heading off for the exam.

Scarlet's Point Of View

After arriving at the capital I noticed all the looks I was getting and tried to keep my head low. Despite having combat magic I'm not one for confrontation. Being from the boonies even my best outfits screamed peasant, but my village gave me the best they had. I'm grateful for the support they've given me even though I had to leave them. Sadly my thick wavy red hair made me stick out and my emerald green eyes didn't help either.

I made it to the area where everyone was waiting for the test to begin. Everyone around me seemed so high class and stuck up. All these damn birds flying around messing with people made it easy to see the weaker links since they liked weaker mages. Thankfully there's just one nesting in my hair minding its business. While I was trying to keep to myself leaning against the wall out of the way, a man who was clearly a noble walked up to me with a shit eating grin on his face. He had two birds flying around him pulling at his clothes and hair.

"Are you thinking of taking the test?" He said keeping that grin on his face as he got closer.

"Yes." I avoided eye contact. Starting trouble with a noble would surely end badly.

He scoffed. "Well I'd just give up and go home if I were you. Peasants don't belong in-"

A loud voice from behind him interjected. "Who are you to decide whether someone can join or not?" Behind him emerged a boy about my height with light hair and a black headband. Surprised to see so many birds around him my jaw dropped and the bird from my head flew to him and began pulling at his cheek.

The noble started laughing as he pointed at him. The boy just turned his back to him and ignored him. "Don't let that guy bother you. I'm not a noble either, but I'm determined to become the Wizard King!" He was so enthusiastic it was hard to not smile with him.

"Well I hope it works out then." I said giving him a warm smile.

He scratched his head. "Well I'll see you around I guess." He started walking away as he ran into a big muscly guy with black hair and a cigarette in his mouth. He was too far away to hear at this point, but the man grabbed his head looking like he was going to squash him. Seeing the man's expression I could tell he was pissed. All of a sudden the leaders of the knights groups walked out onto the balcony as the crowd started quieting down and the birds flew away. The man put the boy down and hopped up there too, but not before turning and threatening him again though. I didn't know how a captain could be so brutal to someone so young. I hope I don't get put in with them. I don't know if I could handle that kind of pressure.

The leader of the Golden Dawn introduced himself saying he would be the proctor for the test. He brought out his grimoire summoning a huge tree with branches spreading out over the arena giving everyone a broomstick. The first test is to control your magic and fly. This was easy since I taught myself at a young age. It made it way easier to maneuver through the mountains and forests. As I floated up with ease I noticed the boy on the ground struggling and everyone laughing at him. 'Man he's really trying though.'

As the test continued on I noticed the tall black haired boy everyone was talking about that got the four leaf grimoire. He was doing amazing, flying through the tests like they were mere child's play. Being a couple years older than normal participants I thought this would be easier for me, but seeing him made me feel quite inferior.

The last test came around and the cocky noble came up to me asking to fight him since it was a 1v1 fighting test. No one else asked so I had to agree. Waiting along the sidelines next to the guy I saw that boy going to fight some noble who kept insulting him. In the blink of an eye the fight started and ended. The boy summoned a sword dashing towards the noble breaking down the shield the he had created, smashing him into the ground. 'Amazing. Who knew the kid had it in him?'

After a few fights we were up next. We walked into the middle of the huge circle everyone had made and stood across from each other waiting for the signal. He gave me that shit eating grin again and said, "I'll let you surrender now peasant. I don't exactly want to dirty my hands on the likes of you." Ignoring him the fight started. He shot out spikes of ice in my direction, but he was too slow. With my grimoire shining I shot my blue flames out of my feet to run faster. Making it to him before the ice would have gotten to me. I kicked the side of his head, sending him flying into the crowd of waiting participants.

I stopped and stood there awkwardly. "Uhh sorry everyone. I guess I got a bit excited." I rubbed the back of my head and chuckled a bit. Some nobles glared at me as I turned and walked over to the white haired boy.

"That was awesome!" His eyes were sparkling with amazement.

"You were pretty great too." I giggled nervously. "I never caught your name, I'm Scarlet by the way."

"I'm Asta, nice to meet you." He said, eyes still shining. The next participants started walking up. "Oh next is my rival Yuno, we are from the same village and we are both competing to become the Wizard King."

I saw the tall black haired boy with the four leaf grimoire walking into the ring. Before the other guy could even attack Yuno summoned a huge tornado blowing him away. 'Damn, that kids good.'

After a few more battles the knight selections began. As the number of participants dwindled with few being chosen I started getting more and more nervous. The guy I fought didn't even make it in. Yuno went up and all of the captains raised their hands for him to join their squads. He really must be something special. He picked the strongest team the Golden Dawn. 'I hope I make it into a squad, at least one.' I didn't realize I was fiddling with my hands because of my nerves racing.

A few more people got rejected and it was finally the moment of truth. I walked up and the only one to raise their hand was the scary muscle man captain of the Black Bulls. 'I mean I guess at least I got in one.'

When Asta went up no one raised their hand. After a few silent moments the Black Bulls captain started laughing. "Of course no one would pick something they didn't understand. You have no magic." He jumped down standing in front of Asta menacingly. "You said you want to become the Wizard King. Do you think you have what it takes to surpass the nine of us?"

Asta yelled back, "I don't care if I don't get chosen today. I'll just keep trying because I know I will become the Wizard King!"

The captain along with some people in the crowd started laughing. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. The captain stopped and looked down at him smiling. "You're funny kid. Join us in the Black Bulls." Everyone stopped laughing and stared at the captain in confusion. "Oh and you don't have a choice in the matter. Become the Wizard King."  
"Yes sir!" He yelled with that sparkle in his eye.

After everything was over I wandered around looking for the captain. All of a sudden someone bumped into me, It was the guy I beat during the test. His head had bandaging wrapped around it and it was a bit swollen. He was clearly pissed and wanting revenge for not getting in any of the knights squads. "Oh little peasant girl thinking she's all high and mighty for making it in the worst team." He stood over me by about a foot as he leaned closer to trying to be intimidating. Not wanting confrontation I backed up into what felt like a brick wall. "If I ever see yo...ur." He slowly trailed off and started backing away.

I felt chills run down my spine from feeling a menacing aura behind me and I jumped forward. As I looked up I saw my new captain towering over me. "If you ever what kid?" Said the man's scary, deep voice.

"I- I was just congratulating her." He nervously laughed. "Good job on m-making it in." He blurted out before running away like a dog with it's tail between its legs.

I turned around to look at the captain and he placed his hand on my head fairly gently. "Don't worry, we will toughen you up." He said laughing. "Now where's the rest of my team." He took his hand away from my head while looking around. He was so much larger up close, the man is a monster. He seemed to tower over me like I'm a child.

"Well, thank you Captain sir for picking me to join the Black Bulls." I said trying to be a little louder to make myself sound less afraid.

"You have a lot of potential little one." He said still looking over the crowd. "There's some of my team." He started walking through the crowd with me following close behind so I wouldn't get washed away in all the people.

There was a guy with light brown shaggy hair and a man with creepy dark makeup walking our way both wearing Black Bull's symbols. The light haired guy rushed over to me and grabbed me hands. "Well hello beautiful, you must be our new mem-" Startled I cut him off by squealing and pushing him back with flames around my hands.

He flew into the captains back and the captain just chuckled. "I- I'm sorry, you startled me." I said sheepishly looking away.

He laughed rubbing the back of his head. "My bad, I'm Finral and this is Gordon." He gestured over to the man with the makeup. He seemed to be mumbling something, but I couldn't quite hear him. I introduced myself also while we waited for Asta to arrive.

Asta finally joined us and the captain yelled at him for taking too long to shit. Asta kept talking about it as Finral opened a portal using his magic. "Ladies first." He motioned for me to enter the portal.  
I walk through to see a huge castle-like semi run down building. I stood there staring in amazement when something heavy came crashing into me from behind causing me to fall face first into the dirt. Great. I heard a small scream as the weight was lifted off of me. "I'm sorry Scarlet! The captain threw me in the portal." Asta reached his hand out to help me up which I accepted.

"No big deal, I should have moved." I said brushing off the dirt from my clothes and my face.


	2. Pushing Too Far

We took a few steps towards the base as the doors suddenly blew off their hinges. Through the smoke, I saw a young blonde boy with slight lightning emanating from him as he jumped through the air. He was taunting a guy with a gray and black mohawk who was rapidly swinging his fiery bat flinging fire balls as the boy dodged them laughing. There was a tiny girl sitting at a table with a mountain of sweets, a pink haired woman in only her bra and panties surrounded by booze on the couch, a man staring at a mirror while his nose bled and a large man whose mouth was smoking.

The captain motioned towards the mess. "Welcome to the worst Magic Knight's squad, the Black Bulls!" Asta and I stood there with our jaws dropped just looking at the mess. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into...'

As we approached the doorway Asta cleared his throat and tried yelling to get everyone's attention, but it didn't work. I hid behind the captain not wanting to get hurt by these lunatics. Things were getting broken left and right, fireballs and lightning everywhere, people yelling at each other. All of a sudden in a low voice the captain said "duck." I did just that before he swung his arm back smashing the wall behind making it crumble to pieces. "Stop destroying the place!" He yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed to the captain welcoming him back. The captain smiled. "You guys must really like me. Then I guess you can shut the hell up." His face was now scary. He was scary. "We have two new members. This small one behind me." He lifted his arm so they could see me hiding.

"Hello." I waved to them, still shocked and nervous. "I'm Scarlet, nice to meet you all."

"We also have the shrimp here. Show them the ropes, but don't kill them." He said towards Asta.

"I'm from Hage village and I look forward to working with all of you." Asta yelled bowing vigorously.

"There are others besides these guys too. You'll see them around at some point." The captain said leaving us to meet everyone. They were more interested in Asta than me it seemed. I just trailed behind hoping not to draw too much attention to myself so I could observe.

The man with the gray and black hair and the sunglasses walked up to Asta. "A weak little shrimp like you being brought into the Black Bulls. You'll have to go through initiation to get your robe. I won't consider you a Black Bull until you get one." He said trying to sound cool and intimidating.

Asta got all excited jumping around. "Yes! Anything gimme gimme gimme." His eyes gleamed with excitement.

As we all walked outside I crept up behind the guy who challenged Asta. "What about me?" I said in a small voice as I poked his shoulder to get his attention.

He turned his head and his cheeks got a little pink. "Well I- uhh. You look tough enough. Don't worry about it. This kid doesn't even have magic." He scratched the back of his head.

"That doesn't really seem fair." I crossed my arms. "You haven't seen either of us fight."

"I guess I could fight you afterwards, if you really want. Only if I'm not worn out. I mean I've been training all day so I'm not exactly at my strongest." He said unconvincingly.

I walked slower to let him get ahead since he started to frustrate me. The pink haired girl put her arm around my shoulders and leaned on me. "Hey Scarlet, I'm Vanessa. Want some?" She dangled a bottle in front of me offering me some of her alcohol.

"Not now sorry, I might be fighting him after Asta is done. If he's not too 'tired' to fight me." I huffed putting quotations around the 'tired.'

Vanessa laughed. "That's strange, he usually gives his fake initiation to everyone that agrees."

The blonde boy jumped in front of us startling me making me flinch. "I'll fight you, we can fight anytime." He had such a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, Luck always is looking to fight. You could fight him if Magna isn't up to it."

"Alright alright, I can fight you next I suppose." Frankly I was quite excited to have someone want to fight me.

The fight was starting. Asta pulled out his sword and readied himself. Magna summoned a flaming ball. "I don't care if you dodge or block the attack, but you won't get this robe unless you do."  
"Bring it on!" He yelled while in a fighting stance.

Magna threw the ball as hard as he could at Asta and in a blink of an eye Asta hit the ball with the flat part of his sword deflecting it right back at him. Everyone was staring in amazement, even the captain. Magna barely stopped the ball with another creating a fiery explosion.

"You almost killed me with my own magic." He said emerging from the flames with his glasses now gone and looking a bit tattered.

Everyone ran over and started complimenting Asta and congratulating him. 'The fight was awesome, but I thought Luck wanted to fight. He seems way too distracted.' Disappointed I started making my way to the doorway, my head hanging kinda low. I felt wind like something fast flew by me. Looking up to see Luck blocking the doorway. "It's our turn to fight. You can't just back out now." His smile was kind of creepy, but I followed him anyway.

The others were still chatting while we prepared our fight. Both grimoires out and shining. The static around Luck was making his hair stand up as he materialized blue shining boots on his feet. "I don't hold back ya know." He said readying himself.

My blue flames swirled around me with the heat making my hair flow upwards in the wind. "I won't either then." I shot him a smile back. 'This is going to be exciting.'

We both sprinted circling each other, but Luck was a bit faster making him gain more ground. He swung his leg up trying to kick me, but I'm at least fast enough to dodge him. He jumped in front of me trying to block my path. I jumped back summoning three flaming kunai and throwing two of them as a distraction. He dodged both of them in an instant and ran straight towards me. As he was about to reach me, I jumped straight up using my flames to boost me higher and threw the last kunai at his back hitting him right in the shoulder. He whipped his head around and his smile was even creepier, his eyes seemed cold. The look threw me a bit off guard and I froze for a second, but before I could compose myself he rushed me kicking me right in the side of the head knocking me out cold.

As I awoke I opened my eyes to see I'm in a small room with little light coming through the black curtains. Sitting up my body ached from the fighting the day before. This is a nice little room. It has a desk next to the window, some shelving next to the desk and a wardrobe next to that. At the foot of the full sized bed is a dresser the same length as the bed which has a Black Bull's robe and a few other belongings on top of it. I got up and grabbed my new robe and put it over my shoulders. 'I'll have to write home and let everyone know I made it in a squad. I can't wait to get everyone's reaction, even though I'm in the worst squad there is.'

I finished getting ready and opened the door to see Magna standing there with his fist up like he was about to knock. After a few awkward seconds of us standing there he starts scratching the back of his head. "Oh, good you're awake. We have a mission after breakfast. I can show you around the base after we get back." He led the way downstairs as we talked.

"Thanks, that'd be great."

"Sorry about yesterday, Luck can go a bit too far sometimes. How's your head feeling?"

"It's not too bad, just gonna have a headache for a while."

We reached the main room where there were sheep cooks setting out large platters of various foods. Everyone sat around the large table filling their plates. Asta yelled for Magna and I to sit with him and a silver haired girl who didn't look familiar but was dressed rather high class.

I walked over and sat across from them with Magna sitting next to me. "Hello, I don't believe I saw you yesterday. I'm Scarlet it's nice to meet you." I smiled at her, but her expression was a bit stern.

"Noelle Silva. As you can see I am royalty."

"Yeah... I'll keep that in mind."

The rest of our meal was pretty uneventful. Asta asked about what the Magic Knights do and he got an earful for joining and not knowing. I just sat and listened to each conversation. I like to observe how people act before showing more of my personality so people don't misjudge me.

We met up with Yami to hear about our mission after breakfast. "You three will be going on a mission with Magna to clear out some boars."

"Boars? That doesn't sound too hard. Why do you need all of us?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You want us to go to a dirty little town to fight dirty boars." Noelle was clearly unhappy with the mission.

"I don't care what it is, it's our first mission!" Asta was way too pumped for this early in the morning.

"Well I lost a bet so it's your job to take care of the boars." Yami was getting irritated. "You either fight the boars or die." Scary.

"This has nothing to do with us, but I guess we have no choice. Are you sure you want me to go? I can't control my magic." Noelle added.

"Dumbass you'll only get better by going on missions!" Magna yelled as he walked over putting his arms around Asta and my shoulders. "I'll be there to clean things up if you fuck up too bad."

"Wow that's so manly of you Magna!" Asta yelled.

"Oh stop it, you'll make me blush dumb-ster,"

I just snickered listening to them interacting with each other.

"We won't have Finral's magic to take us to the town, so we have to fly on our brooms."

Noelle and Asta stared blankly at him. "We can't fly."

"What? Seriously? It's like the easiest thing!" Magna was taken aback. 

"Well I don't have magic." Asta pointed at himself.

"And I can't control mine, duh." Noelle still staring blankly.

"Well Scarlet do you think you can take one of them?" He asked with a look pleading for help.

"I don't think my broom is big enough for two." I hoped he wouldn't push it further even though I probably could have.

"Don't worry I'll get us all there on my favorite broom!" Magna was leading us outside, holding a fist in the air. "I call it the Crazy Cyclone!" He motioned to a broom with a horned skull and a decorated rib cage.

Asta was pretty amazed by it, but Noelle found it pretty lame. I didn't say much, but in all honesty it's pretty cool. 'Maybe I'll modify my broom after I make some good money.'

The three of them piled on the Crazy Cyclone while I hopped up on my broom. It was easy enough for me to ride so I tried riding it standing up like I saw Yuno do at the exam. Surprisingly it wasn't too hard. Magna seemed to be struggling with his extra passengers. Noelle asked if he'd really be able to do this when he yelled, "I live up to my word!" And zoomed off. I had to move fast to follow him and try to match his speed.

While flying the three of them kept bickering and I couldn't help but giggle to myself. I noticed Magna kept glancing back at me since I flew slightly behind to his left. As we approached the village we noticed a mist surrounding it. "What is this?" Magna said as he got closer to the mist. "Asta slice through the mist."

"My sword negates magic, not weird weather." He said as he pulled out his sword anyway.

"It is magic dummy." Noelle said crossing her arms.

"I don't think this is the work of someone who lives here." Magna looked very concerned which made me feel uneasy.

Asta sliced through the mist making it dissipate to reveal the town's people huddled together with ice spikes aimed right at them from above. We all rushed in at once with Magna in the lead throwing out a plethora of fire balls destroying the spikes. There was a man lying on the ground that was clearly killed by the cloaked men attacking the village. Magna whipped his head towards the men yelling, "This was your doing!"

The man who looked like the leader said in a cold voice. "You will all be executed in 3 seconds." He pulled out his grimoire summoning a huge ice spike sending it in our direction.

I brought out my grimoire and readied some flaming kunai. 'The spike was way too large to break with just my kunai, but I need to try something.' Suddenly, Asta ran up slicing through it with his sword. Both halves of the spike flew to the sides missing us and the civilians. "You'll pay for that! Why would you attack these people?" The men chattered to themselves. "Don't ignore me!" He yelled charging at them. One of the hooded figures tried to trap him in mist, but he sliced through it like it was nothing. "Why the hell would you try to kill these innocent people?!"

The leader held his hand out. "This small town only has useless low magic swine that will only take up my time later. I'm just clearing them out now. What does it matter to you? You're only helping them because you were ordered to. It's not because you actually care."

"I'm the guy that's going to protect those kinds of people!" Asta yelled readying his sword.

The leader summoned more ice spikes surrounding everyone, villagers and all. "Good luck protecting these swine under these conditions."

Asta tried reflecting them back, but the man kept sending them back down. Magna was forcing out more magic blocking out the spikes with his flames. I thought it'd be best to go directly for the leader while Asta distracted him and his goons. I built up my blue flames in my feet and ran around the left side of the action. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Noelle create a water shield around the citizens. As I reached the leader I swung my leg up to kick him to hopefully send him flying. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my side and I was thrown back. He raised a large spike of ice out of the ground which pierced my side leaving a gaping wound.

"Scarlet!" Magna and Asta yelled in unison.

Sitting up with blood dripping from my side. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I held my wound to calm the bleeding.

"You bastard!" Asta charged the man hitting him straight in the gut with the top of his sword. Causing the man to cough up blood and start falling back. He created ice under Asta's feet lessening the blow and giving himself time to strike back with a spike. He got thrown back and he hit the ground like a rag doll.

"Take a rest boy." The man walked up to Noelle's water barrier and placed his hand on it. "That's some serious magic, but it should only be about 25 seconds until I finish you off." He started freezing the barrier.

As much as I wanted to rush in, I couldn't risk opening the wound further.

Asta got up and charged him with his sword raised. "I'm not dead yet!" He got struck again and again by the ice, but he kept getting back up. "I will protect everyone and become the Wizard King!"  
Magna walked out from the water barrier. "If you want to kill him you're going to have to go through me first, his senior!" He stood there readying himself "let's do what we did at your initiation." He said as he threw more fiery balls around the man missing him. He then collapsed panting from over exerting himself.

The man formed more spikes around Magna. "That was the last of your magic? What a waste." He said before he went to send them down upon him.

Without a second thought, I ran for him with my flame boost and some kunai in hand. I threw my kunai at the spikes on the opposite side of Magna to create an opening. I slipped through the floating spikes grabbing Magna and pulling him with all my might. I successfully drug him out of the rain of spikes as they hit the ground where he once was. I was partially laying on his chest when I looked up to see his shocked expression. All I could do was smile before the loss of blood was too much, making me lose consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started using Archive of Our Own so I figured I should post my story on here as well. I already have 40 Chapters posted on Wattpad if anyone wants to read ahead. If not I hope you stick around to see what happens in Scarlet's adventures!


	3. Magna's Internal Struggle

Magna's Point of View

'This is it, it's over for me. After that last attack I'm completely drained of mana.' I closed my eyes waiting for the spikes to come raining down upon me. All of a sudden I heard the shattering of spikes to my right and felt something slam into me from my left, dragging me out of my impending demise. I open my eyes to see the spikes crashing down through strands of bright red hair.

'Scarlet... she just...' My mind went blank as my back hit the ground and she landed on top of me. She looked up with a weak smile as blood dripped from one side of her mouth. Her head fell into my chest as she lost consciousness.

The shatter of ice next to me snapped me out of my trance. Looking over I see Asta had the leader on the ground with his sword above him. I reached my hand out to manipulate my flames from my earlier attack and turn them into bindings.

As I go to sit up I move Scarlet to the side and see the amount of blood seeping from her wound. 'You fucking dumbass.' I quickly take her extra jacket off her waist and hold it to the wound to slow the bleeding. "Can we get a doctor over here?" 'She's gonna fucking die because of me. Why did she...' All I could picture is that sweet smile she gave me while a doctor ran over and started treating her.

Noelle approached from behind. "I know this might not be the time. But you let one get away."

Looking over I see one less goon laying with the rest. "Fuck! Who the hell are these guys?!" The doctors took Scarlet into a nearby building to treat the wound and told me to bring everyone to get checked out and rest a bit after we are done out here. I proceeded to drag the remaining men who attacked the village over to a partial wall and sat them up. When I got the last one situated Asta and Noelle came up behind me.

"Is Scarlet going to be alright?" Noelle asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, She's being treated by the local doctors." I wanted to ensure them, but even I wasn't sure. This is a poor village in the boonies after all. "Asta, they told me to tell you to run by and get your wounds treated also."

"I'll be fine. I wasn't badly injured anyway."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the leader open his eyes. "Oh so you're awake." I pointed his direction as I glared down at him. "You might as well go back to sleep. Once my magic returns I'll be taking you in and you'll spend the rest of your lives paying for the things you've done. They'll get all the information out of you they need at base." As much as I wanted to kill this guy for all the trouble him and his goons have caused, I knew we needed to find out who these people are.

"Like hell you will." The leaders grimoire started glowing and entered his body through his stomach. He coughed up blood and in an instant they turned to ice with spikes sticking out in every direction. They all shattered as the lackey's grimoires started turning to dust.

"Seriously! He committed suicide? Coward." Clenching my fists in anger from coming out of this fight with no information on who these assholes were or what they wanted. I turn around and start heading towards the building Scarlet is in leaving Asta and Noelle to talk to the town's people.

The female doctor had a decently strong healing spell which she used to stop the bleeding and heal the wound to the point it wouldn't be unbearable for Scarlet to move. "I healed her the best I could." She wiped some sweat from her brow. "I know my healing isn't top notch, but I did all I could do for her."

"Thanks. I can watch her from here." Pulling up a chair I sat next to the bed.

"No thank you! You Magic Knights are amazing. I'm glad you came when you did."

"Don't worry about it." I waved my hand in the air with my response.

I sat there waiting. Thinking. 'I'm suppose to be their senior and I let this happen.' I couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looks despite what had just happened to her. 'Maybe I'll offer to take her out for dinner or something. I mean it wont even come close to the debt of saving my life, but I guess it's a start. If she'd even want that.'


	4. A Day In Castle Town

The smell of fresh stew filled the room bringing me to my senses. I opened my eyes to see I'm in a small run down house in what looks like a spare room with only two chairs, an end table and the bed I'm laying in. When I sat up I felt a dull pain where my injury was. As I rubbed my hand across my side I could feel it was bandaged underneath my clothes. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and started slipping on my boots when the door to the room opened.

"Oh hey, welcome back to the land of the living." Magna was standing in the doorway holding a small tray with a bowl of stew and a small loaf of bread.

"I didn't die ya know." I chuckled as I finished tying my boots.

He walked over and placed the tray on the end table and sat down in the chair across from the bed. "Damn near close. Don't be so reckless next time."

"Oh you're one to talk."

"Well I... Damn it woman, just be careful! I could have handled it."

I couldn't help but start giggling at him. "You're welcome Magna."

He sat there with his arms crossed and looked away with a bit of pink on his face. "Thank you."

After we ate our food I thanked the doctor for all she's done and we headed on our way back to base. Besides the pain in my side I felt great. I rode my broom standing up again despite Magna stating his disapproval since I'm still technically injured. On the way to base Magna filled me in on what happened after I passed out. 'Damn, after all this trouble we were still left empty handed?'

Finally reaching the base we all went to report to Yami about the incident. "Wow, you guys sure got beat up." He laughed. "You bastards did great though. The Wizard King even gave you guys a star. Now we only have negative thirty." He held the star up to the blank slots in the wall as one of the slots disappeared.

"Negative thirty!" Asta yelled.

"Yup we're in last place. The Golden Dawn was 70 Stars and they're ranked number one." Vanessa chimed in from behind.

"Oh and here's your pay." Yami handed each of us a sac of gold. It's way more money than I ever expected. I've never even seen that much money before in one place before.

"That's a lot of money!" Asta yelled fiddling with the bag.

"It's not much at all." Noelle chimed in.

"With this much money you could buy thousands of tatoes!"

As the two bickered about potatoes Vanessa went in between the two. "Since you have money now I can bring you with me to do some shopping in Castle Town."

"Can I join you? I need to get new clothes." I asked motioning towards my torn shirt.

"Well of course! The more the merrier!" She sang as she waltzed upstairs to get ready.

I looked around to see where Magna went, but he was already gone. 'Oh well, I guess he didn't want to go shopping with us.'

We arrived at the bustling castle town of Kikka where the streets were full, music could be heard all around and shops lined the streets. "This is amazing! Look at all the magic items and food!" Asta was yelling looking around at all the shops which drew a lot of unwanted attention towards us.

"Hey that kid has a Magic Knight's robe."

"Ugh, It's the Black Bulls. No wonder."

"They're the absolute worst. They only cause trouble."

"Is that the alcoholic freak Vanessa? Damn she's gorgeous."

"Too bad she's a Black Bull."

"Yeah and those other two cuties with her."

We followed Vanessa through the streets as we approached an alley that lead to a dead end. "This way, guys." She said waving her hand as she's sticking halfway out of a wall. It was a magic doorway disguised as a wall so not just anyone would be able to wonder inside. As we walked inside she motioned around. "This is the black market. It's a little dangerous, but you can get cheap and useful items here. Not to mention since we are Magic Knights we should be fine."

"Well, I'll meet you guys back here. I want to look for some new clothes." I turned around walking back out of the black market and into the square.

As I wandered around looking for clothing shops I heard a few comments about me being a Black Bull, but I brushed it off. I found a darker looking store on the corner that didn't seem very busy so I decided to go inside. Crystals and skulls decorated the place. They had a few customers dressed in mostly black and had lots of piercings and tattoos. 'I don't exactly fit in here, but this was always my preferred style.' I looked around finding plenty of neat outfits to pick from, but I finally decided on a few things from the clearance section.

One of the shop keeps walked up behind me and I heard a masculine voice greet me. "Hello, Is there anything you'd like help with?" I turned around to see a tall black haired man in a black tank top which showed his gorgeous tattooed muscles and long camo cargo pants with large black boots.

"I- Uhh.. needed a new outfit since I ruined my only good one." I was 100% completely and utterly awkward.

The man laughed. "We don't typically get royals in here, so I figured I'd make sure you were ok."

"Oh I'm no royal." I waved my hands in front of me. "I'm just a Magic Knight."

"My bad, Your hair made me think you were part of one of the royal families." He scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, is there anything I can help you with? We can customize anything to make it just right for you."

"That'd be great. Would I be able to get this skull changed to a bull skull to match my squad?" I handed him the few arm plates and he brought out his grimoire and quickly manipulated the metal to look like the bull skull. "Than you so much! This is amazing!"

The man blushed a bit and handed it back to me. "It was nothing. Our seamstress in the back can make sure everything fits right for ya. It won't cost anything extra."

The outfits didn't need much for them to fit the way I needed them to. I needed a bigger size since the bust was too small on the others so she only had to pull in the waist a bit. I didn't use the scarf it came with since I had to wear my Black Bull's robe. Vanessa said she would modify anything I got so I figured I'd ask her to change my robe a bit so I could wear it on only one side. I didn't want to mush my feathers attached to my bull skull on my other shoulder. Luckily I had quite a bit of money left to send back home.

I made my way back to the black market with no sign of my comrades. 'Strange, they said they'd meet me here.' I walked around proud of my new outfit while carrying my large bag from shopping when I heard a familiar voice.

"You asshole! Let's go again!" As I turned the corner to see the commotion I see an angry gray and black haired man in only his boxers.

"Sorry, you have nothing left I want." The little old lady shrugged.

"Fine, I'll be back.'" He turned around almost walking right into me. "S-Scarlet!" His face was bright red and he jumped back a bit. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Magna?! I had to get new clothes... Speaking of which... Did you just?" I couldn't help but let my eyes wander a little bit, but I kept eye contact for the most part. 'He doesn't look too bad honestly.'

"Yeah, I gambled my clothes away again." He looked so defeated.

I chuckled a bit. "Again?"

"Yes again! I have a problem ok?" He raised his fist yelling.

Vanessa came up from behind with Asta and Noelle in toe. "Lost your clothes again virgin delinquent?" She chuckled looking over my shoulder.

"Ahh shut it hag! I win sometimes!" I could see the embarrassment and frustration all over his face.

I walked over to the table where the old lady sat and greeted her while taking a seat. "Hello ma'am. Do you mind if I sit in for a game? I'd like to try and win my friend's clothes back."

The old woman chuckled. "Oh dear, that's a high price. I'll do it if you put in fifty gold."  
I felt a hand on my shoulder when I turned my head I saw Magna. "Scarlet, don't worry about it. She never loses."

I continued taking out my coin and set it on the table next to the clothes. "Ready when you are."

She dealt out our cards as we made small talk. She seemed very nice, asked where I was from and why I became a Magic Knight. I asked about her life and she told me she was widowed and gambled for fun since she was a very lucky woman. "Oh dear, it seems I've actually lost this game." Sure enough I ended up winning my money back and Magna's clothes.

"How the hell? I've never won against her?"

I shrugged at Magna. "I dunno, I guess I'm just lucky." I couldn't help but giggle at him as he stared in shock. I turned to the old woman and bowed. "Thank you for the game ma'am. You have a nice day."  
We all left together and on our way out Magna walked beside me as we stayed behind the others. "Hey, Thanks for getting my stuff back. You didn't have to risk your money like that though."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I just wanted to try it out and plus now I can say you owe me." I playfully punched his shoulder.

We both laughed a bit. "Well, How about I take you to dinner some time then?" He scratched the back of his head smiling.

"That sounds nice. Tomorrow night then? If you didn't gamble all your money away that is."

"I may be an idiot, but I'm not that much of an idiot."

Back at base Magna led me upstairs and showed me to my room. I thought I was getting the hang of finding everything, but it seemed to move around on me. Magna leaned against the door way as I put my clothes in my wardrobe. "So do you want that tour quick? It shouldn't take too long."

"I'd like to, but I want to make time to write my family. They haven't heard from me since I left my village." My voice wavered a bit. I miss everyone terribly and I know how hard it will be to visit since my village is at the border. "Can we do it tomorrow morning?"

"Sure thing." He turned to walk out. "Have a good night Scarlet. See ya tomorrow."

"Goodnight." I said as he closed the door behind him. There was a large smile on my face as I got into my sleepwear and sat at my desk illuminated by a few candles.

Dear Mom and Dad,

Sorry for taking so long to write. Everything is pretty hectic right now. I made it into the Magic Knights squad called the Black Bulls. They're a pretty rowdy bunch, but they are all extremely nice. Well, for the most part. I fought one of my seniors, Luck, who uses lightning magic and he kicked my ass. I should have expected it since I'm not used to actual fighting, but I was a little cocky. We also went on our first mission and I met some really interesting people in my squad! This kid named Asta has no magic, but has a grimoire that summons a sword that negates magic. Noelle is a royal from the Silva family and she has some crazy powerful water magic. Magna is a flame brained dork who uses flame magic kinda like mom and I do. It's not blue, but he seems pretty strong. Magna is the senior that went with us on the mission just in case we messed anything up. The mission didn't exactly go as planned and we got our asses handed to us, but we won in the end. Well kinda. I saved Magna since he used a lot of magic to protect us and the civilians. We got awarded a star from the Magic King himself for doing such a good job and we got a large bag of gold! I'm sending most of it home to you guys. I bought some new gear and I'll keep a little just in case. Hope everything is going well. I'll visit as soon as I can!

Love, Scarlet


	5. The Spark Begins

I woke up to the sun shining through the curtains into the room. Stretching, I get up and gather my things to go bathe before I start my day. With my clothes tucked under my arm I leave the room still in my baggy t-shirt and shorts. 'Shit, now where are the baths in this damn place.' Hoping I run into Magna, I start wondering down the hallway.

Asta rounded the corner just a few feet in front of me. "Hey Scarlet. What's up?" He looked at me confused for still having messy hair and being in my sleepwear.

"Well, I was hoping to run into Magna so he could show me where the baths are at since I still haven't gotten my tour."

"I mean, I could show you real quick if you want."

"No, no it's ok. He owes me anyway. Just point me towards the stairs and I'll be fine." I let out a nervous laugh as he motioned behind him.

"I just came upstairs so you were close."

"Oh, Thanks." I headed down the stairs and into the main hall which was fairly empty. Yami was in the corner reading a newspaper, Vanessa was just lounging on the couch barely dressed and Charmy was munching away at the table surrounded by plates of food. Charmy looks at me with a sweet smile and her face covered in crumbs. She holds out a muffin motioning for me to sit down. "Thanks, I guess a quick breakfast couldn't hurt."

Enjoying my breakfast I hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs behind me. "You were looking for me Scarlet?" I nearly choke hearing Magna's voice.

Clearing my throat from my muffin I turn towards him as he sat down next to me. "Yeah, I wanted to know if you could take me to the baths. I can't seem to find them."

He just chuckled a bit. "Why couldn't Asta just show you?"

My face turned a little pink. "Well you owe me remember? You haven't even shown me around the place."

He placed his hand on my shoulder still smiling from laughing. "Scarlet, you know I'm too manly for the women's baths right? And you're way too beautiful for the men's."

My face was bright red at that point. With my flames surrounding me I pushed him sending him crashing into the wall next to the front door. "That's not what I meant ya damn pervert!"

Yami burst out laughing from the corner. "Better watch it, she seem as hot tempered as you."

I crossed my arms and looked away with my face still burning. Vanessa came over sitting next to me backwards on the bench still giggling at the scene. "Since the virgin delinquent isn't showing you I can. I was just about to head up there myself."

"Thank you." As I stood up and grabbed my belongings Magna got up and dusted himself off.

"Scarlet, I can show you around after you're done. If you still want me to that is." He was still snickering at what just happened.

"Of course, you owe me remember?" I turned to him and gave him a small smile before heading upstairs.

In the large bath Vanessa and I sat across from each other. "So how are you liking our squad so far?" Vanessa was leaning back on the edge with her eyes closed.

"I was kinda scared at first when I met Yami at the exams, but everyone here is pretty great so far."

"Especially the delinquent? You two seem to be getting pretty close."

"What? What makes you say that?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow making me blush a bit. "I- I mean yeah I saved his life... and his clothes, but I'd do that for anyone in the squad."

"I see the way you two act with each other. Especially him. If anyone else would have sent him flying today he would have started a fight in an instant."

"Vanessa don't make this awkward... I don't wanna stir up feelings when we are going out tonight..." I sunk down in the water to where only my eyes and the top of my head were showing. 

Vanessa squealed in delight putting her hands on her cheeks. "He asked you out on a date?!"

I waved my hands in front of me. "No, no he's paying me back for getting his clothes back for him. That's all."

"Suuuure it is. That's what he wants you to think."

"Vanessa... We haven't known each other that long though."

She just chuckled as she started getting out of the bath. "As much as I'd like to tease you about it. I probably shouldn't let you become a prune for your date." All I could do was sigh and get out of the bath behind her.

After I got dressed and dropped off my bathing stuff in my room I headed back downstairs to meet with Magna. I tried to keep my mind clear of what Vanessa hinted at, but it was a bit hard to stay focused. Making my way down the stairs I accidentally bumped into Noelle while lost in thought. "Oh I'm sorry Noelle."

She crossed her arms looking a little annoyed at me. "You are forgiven."

Asta popped out next to her. "Do you wanna come train with us Scarlet?" He had a huge smile on his face and looked ready to go.

"Sorry guys, I have plans already today. Maybe tomorrow alright?"

He looked slightly disappointed. "Well tomorrow it is then! I'd love to fight against you sometime."

As I made my way over to Magna who was bickering with Luck I noticed Noelle still giving me the same look of annoyance. Magna saw me walking towards them and cut off their conversation. "Hey Scarlet, ready for your tour?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged. Luck was snickering behind Magna making the annoyance grow on his face.

He managed to keep his composure and lead me up the stairs to start my tour. He explained how the base moves around the rooms sometimes and that they've seen a ghost in the halls, but it was nothing to be worried about. I think the scariest thing in the base is Yami's "pets." He also showed me tricks to find where I am and what I should look for. We stopped in front of a door with a bull skull hanging on it. "You wanna see my room? I think it's the manliest room in the base." Magna smiled and pointed at the door behind him with his thumb.

I let out a small giggle. "Sure, you saw my room and I haven't even decorated yet."

"That's ok. Maybe you'll get ideas from my room." He opened his door to reveal a room twice the size of my small one. He had a large bed with black sheets and a nice metal frame, a matching couch, a coffee table that had a glass top, a desk that was all cluttered, two shelves filled with books and all sorts of trinkets and of course a wardrobe for clothes. "Well what do ya think?" He was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"I really like it. Makes me wanna bring some stuff from home." I plopped down on the couch making myself comfortable. "You should see my room at home, I have a similar style."

He walked over from the open doorway and sat next to me leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "I could take you some time. My Crazy Cyclone is pretty fast. Where are you from anyway?"

"I'm from a small mining village at the border, it's about a few days travel from here." I noticed I started fidgeting with my glove which I tend to fidget when upset. "Well I'd like to go soon, but I know we'd have missions coming up. I'd like to go for a few days when I get the chance. Letters will just have to do for now."

He put his arm around my shoulder to help comfort me. "Don't worry, I'll get ya there sometime."

I looked at him to see his sweet reassuring smile making me blush a little. Right as I was about to thank him Yami walked by seeing Magna's arm around me and how close the two of us were. Yami leaned in grabbing the door handle yelling, "Hey! Close the door before you two do this shit. There's kids here!" We both jumped looking to see Yami slam the door shut.

Both of our faces were bright red and we jumped to opposite ends of the couch. Magna coughed in embarrassment while I hid my face in my hands. After a few awkward seconds Magna piped up while still looking away. "I- I should probably let you go about your day. Sor-"

"Well, I was kinda hoping for that dinner you promised me." I look at him with a small smile trying not to be too nervous.

A large grin spread across his face. "Yeah!" He jumped out of his seat and held his hand out to me. "We should probably get going. It's a bit of a ride to get there."

"Where exactly are we going?" I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. His hands were slightly callused, but not too rough.

"One of my favorite places to go on my days off. It's not fancy by any means. With that being said you might wanna change so they don't realize you're a Magic Knight. It kinda brings unwanted attention sometimes." He lead me to the door opening it for me. "I'd take your robe with just in case, but I wouldn't wear it. Although I could take you somewhere else if you want."

"I'm not exactly fancy myself so it's fine. Plus I understand how some villages are with Magic Knights." I shrugged. "Just let me change real quick and grab my broom."

He scratched the back of his head. "Well I thought I could just fly us ya know? Make it easier or ya."

"Sweet, I actually wanted to ride since we went on our mission, it looked fun." I started heading for the stairs. "I'll meet you outside in a few."

I threw on an outfit I picked up while shopping in Castle Town and stuck my robe in a hidden pocket in the skirt.

On my way down the stairs and through the main hall I heard Vanessa. "Have fun!" I see her waving a bottle of booze in the air from the couch. I just waved back heading out the door.

Outside I could hear Asta and Noelle training in the forest nearby. Not seeing Magna I decided to wander over to watch. Asta was cheering on Noelle as she kept throwing water spheres at nearby trees. Most of the time they missed, but it looked like she hit a few trees. Asta noticed me and ran over. "Hey! Did you decide to train with us instead?" He was all sweaty looking extremely worn out but he somehow had a ton of energy left.

I waved my hands in front of me and smiled. "No, no I'm just waiting for Magna." I chuckled. "You guys are doing great though. Noelle you're really improving!" I yelled over to her as she was resting.

She joined us in the shade under the treeline. "Thanks Scarlet. When are you gonna train with us?" She sounded sweet and genuine even though I made pissed her off earlier.

"Hmm... Probably tomorrow. I really need to work on my speed. Anyway, I should probably find Magna. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I turn around to see Magna standing right behind me. "Holy shit don't do that!" I yelled punching him in which he blocked but was still pushed back pretty far due to my flames boosting me. Asta and Noelle couldn't contain their laughter while Magna just chuckled.

"You should probably work on sensing mana too." He said brushing off his sleeves. "I've been standing here the whole time."

I crossed my arms pouting a bit. "I don't know how.." My voice was low and my face was turning pink. I mean it's a basic thing Magic Knights should be able to do, but I can't seem to do it.

"It's ok, I can't either Scarlet." Asta said putting his hand on my shoulder for comfort. "I can't since I have no magic."

"We can try to work on that tomorrow alright?" Magna said before motioning towards his broom which is sitting closer to the base. "We should get going if we want to get a place to sit. It's kinda a busy place."

"Right. See ya guys tomorrow! Good Luck training!" I waved as I walked with Magna to the Crazy Cyclone.

Magna grabbed the one horn of the Crazy Cyclone making it float with his magic and threw his leg over to sit down. I got behind him wrapping my arms around his waist like Asta had to do when he rode with him. "You'll wanna hold on tight, I'm not exactly good at going slow." He said looking over his shoulder at me.

I locked my hands together and leaned my head against his back. "I think I'm ready."

"Alright, Don't let go." Flames poured out of the back of the broom as we sped into the sky. A rush of adrenaline came over me along with some slight panic making me squeeze my eyes shut. It's a lot scarier when you're not in control when flying. A calming scent swept over me making me a little less tense. "You alright back there Scarlet?"

I pulled my head back a bit so it wasn't buried in his jacket anymore. "I think so. Just new to me, that's all."

The longer we rode the more relaxed I became. The sights were beautiful from up here, but slightly familiar it seemed. He pointed out a few of his favorite sights along the way and a few towns. Over the horizon I noticed the town we just fought those hooded guys in. "Weren't we just here?"

"Yeah. I used to come around here a lot before I became a Magic Knight." His voice showed a hint of sadness. "I can tell ya more inside if you wanna hear about it."

"Of course." We landed next to a rustic looking tavern called The Boars Hat.

"This is it, I like to come here sometimes just to get away." He led us into the packed tavern. There were no tables left, but they had a few seats open at the bar. We made our way over to the empty seats and we sat on the tall bar stools.

"Hey! Brought a friend with ya this time?" The young blonde bartender walked up leaning an elbow on the bar. "What can I get for you and the lovely lady?"

"I'll just take an ale for now. Scarlet You can get whatever you want since it's my treat."

"I guess I'll just take an ale too for now."

A tall white haired man with a scar on his neck came up behind Magna and put his arm around him. "So you brought a date this time I see."

"This isn't a date, she's my comrade. She's saved my ass a couple times now so I figured I could do something for her." He was starting to get irritated.

"Man that's a shame. Don't worry missy you could do better anyway." He patted my head.

"Yeah yeah, back off! I could get someone if I tried!" Magna snapped at him.

"Suuure you can." The man laughed as he walked away.

I couldn't help but chuckle making Magna's face go red. We had a few beers while we ate some nice bar food and talked. A few more people came by to greet Magna since he knew a lot of people here then teased him a bit for bringing me. He told me all about how he used to terrorize the town causing trouble before the old man talked him into joining the Magic Knights. Magna really looked up to him for changing his lifestyle and told me how the old man regretted not joining when he was in his prime.

After his story I told him about my family in my small mining village at the border of the country. We don't get too much money sadly so that's why I'm sending money back home. Everyone in the village is extremely close like a large family so they helped me become a Magic Knight by giving me the best gear and training they had. My mother was the one that taught me basic fighting and how to regulate my body temperature due to the element of our magic being fire. There was only two others my age growing up. They were basically an item from day one, but the three of us were best friends. We were put in charge of hunting most of the time which also helped my combat skills for the entrance exams.

"I'd like to see your village one day, it sounds really nice." Magna was leaning on the bar holding his head up in his hand while listening.

"I guess I wouldn't mind taking you, but it is pretty far."

"Perfect, after our next mission maybe we can talk Yami into letting us go. Shouldn't be too hard." He finished his beer pushing it to the side before getting up. "I'll be right back, don't miss me too much." He laughed as I pushed him away playfully.

I drank the rest of my ale then got another one and started on it while waiting. At this point I'm feeling pretty tipsy and I'm enjoying myself quite a bit. The man next to me who had to be at least 6'5 with ratty hair leaned closer to me. "What's a beautiful lady like you doing at a tavern like this?" This man wreaked of heavy liquor. I leaned away from him not even looking his direction. "Oh come on don't be shy." He put his arm on the back of the chair. "Give me a chance gorgeous, I can show ya a good night."

I moved over into Magna's chair as I looked the man dead in the eyes. "Sorry, not interested. I suggest you stop before something bad happens."

"Oh don't be such a prude, what are you a noble?" He laughed. "The guy you came with ain't shit. He made it very clear you two weren't dating or anything." He scooted into the seat I was once sitting in. "Plus, I like my women hard to get." He leaned onto the bar to crowd me invading my personal space.

I clenched my fist, but before I could even say anything Magna came up behind us and put his arm on the back of my chair leaning in between us. "Is there a problem here?"

"No problem. Just trying to show a lady a good night." The man sat up straight to look taller.

Magna was completely unfazed by his attempt to intimidate him. "She doesn't seem interested in what you're offering so I suggest you back the fuck off." There was heat radiating from Magna clearly getting pissed off by this guy.

The bartender walks over motioning towards the door with a rag in his hand. "Out now. This is the third time this month you've been caught harassing my guests."

"Fine whatever. Didn't want her that bad anyway." He stomped his way out of the bar pushing a few people along the way receiving dirty looks.

Magna sat down where the man once sat gently placing his hand on my back. I was still shocked from the whole encounter so I didn't do anything but stare at the beer in my hand. "Are you okay Scarlet?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just didn't exactly know what to do."

"Sorry I left you alone, someone stopped me to talk for a minute on the way back from the restroom. When I noticed the guy harassing you I came right over."

"It's ok. I just didn't want to get us kicked out of the bar." I smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah, you could have easily kicked his ass." He smiled back.

We stuck around for about another hour leading me to drink a little too much, but Magna stopped a while ago since he had to fly us home. Magna cut me off from getting more alcohol then paid the bartender. Walking out of the bar I stumbled a little bit, but managed to stay upright hoping Magna didn't notice. I looked up at him to see him smiling with his brow raised and started giggling. He held his hand out to help me on the Crazy Cyclone. This time he made me sit in front so he could make sure I couldn't fall. His hands held the horns on either side of me. "You ready?"

I held onto part of the seat not really sure if I felt comfortable or not. "I feel like I might fall." I said in a small voice.

"I won't let you fall, don't worry." He put one arm around my waist as we slowly started flying towards base.

"I thought you couldn't fly slow." I taunted him.

He just chuckled ignoring my comment. "Did you at least enjoy yourself tonight?"

"Yeah, Thank you. We should do it again sometime. My treat though since you paid this time."

"We'll see about that."

"Hey I'm a Magic Knight too ya know! I have my own money."

"Doesn't mean I'll let you use it. Your village deserves it more than me."

"Ya know, despite your whole cool guy act you're pretty sweet Magna."

"I can be sometimes I guess." He deepened his voice a bit trying to sound manlier making us both laugh.

I leaned back into Magna's chest, feeling more comfortable around him. Although still trying not to doze off.

Once we reached base I lazily got up and stumbled leaning against the side of the building. "Ughh I don't know if I'll make it." I groaned.

"Oh come here." Magna came over and leaned down with his back facing me. "Hop on I'll carry ya." I happily obliged since I was so tired and still quite tipsy. I climbed on his back and he carried me inside where Yami sat in the corner smoking and cleaning his blade. Everyone else was asleep in their rooms except Vanessa who was on the couch passed out drunk again. Yami took one glance at Magna as a smirk spread across his face with a lifted eyebrow. I of course didn't notice. Magna just thought to himself, 'Great, I'll be hearing about this in the morning.' He carried me to his room and set me down on the bed. "I'm not leaving you alone like this. I'll sleep on the couch, but do you want anything?"

I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Water and can I borrow a shirt from you to sleep in?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I guess." Digging in his wardrobe he pulled out one of his white tank tops and threw it to me. "I'll go get you water. I'll knock to make sure you're decent when I come back. So no falling asleep." He left the room heading back downstairs.

I left on my shorts and long stockings taking the rest off to put the tank top on. It was larger on me than expected, but that made it all the more comfortable. I curled up under his blankets making myself comfortable. 'What a night... Date or not I'd love to do it again.'

Downstairs Magna snuck into the kitchen to get a glass of water when he felt Yami's menacing aura behind him. "You better not be thinking of doing anything that might hurt our new recruit. I know you took her to your room."

Magna quickly turned around terrified backing up against the counter. "N- No I'd never do that to S- Scarlet.. Or anyone. I'm too manly for that."

Yami walked closer making Magna shrink down in fear. "I won't hesitate to kick your ass if you even think about it."

"Y- Yes sir!"

Yami turned around walking out of the kitchen. "Hope you had a good time tonight though, you deserve it delinquent. Just behave yourself."

Magna finished getting the glass of water and headed back upstairs. He got to the door then knocked to hear a small "Come in."

Magna opened the door bringing over my glass of water. "Hey, you should drink this so you don't have a killer hangover tomorrow."

I sat up and took the glass. "Thank you Magna, for everything." I gave him a sweet close eyes smile as I drank my water. "Will you be able to sleep on the couch? I could sleep there instead if you want."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it." He took off his jacket which left him in his tank top and pants.

After I finished he took the glass from me and I curled up in his blankets. "Goodnight Magna."

"Goodnight Scarlet."


	6. First Day Training

The sun shining into the room pulled me out of the best sleep I've had in a long time. I stretched under the soft warm blankets and rubbed my eyes. I completely forgot I was in Magna's room. A small smile spread across my lips as I covered my face with the blanket reminiscing in the memories from last night. It was really nice to go out and do something like that. Back at my village everyone knew me and it made it quite boring. I couldn't exactly do anything like over drink without my parents hearing about it. I slowly sat up and crawled to the bottom of the bed to look over the back of the couch. Magna's hair was a bit ruffled and he had his sunglasses along with his jacket on the coffee table next to him. He was laying on his back with one arm over his eyes with the other resting on his stomach, but he didn't even have a blanket. Why didn't he just ask for one? There are a few on the bed, but I mean I am a blanket hog I guess. He looked so peaceful, I couldn't help but want to mess with him. I reached over and tickled at his hairline making him flinch a bit. When I reached in to do it again he quickly grabbed my wrist with the arm that was over his eyes. "You're not very sneaky." He smiled up at me.

"Good thing I never claimed to be." I said back with a little sass which made us both laugh. "Did you sleep alright? I kinda hogged all the blankets last night."

"Yeah I was fine. Don't worry about it. How'd you sleep?" He sat up stretching then propping his feet up on the coffee table. 

"I slept really well actu-" I was cut off by the sound of Asta yelling down the hallway then bursting through the door.

"Magna! Scarlet's missing!" He was panting like he ran through the entire base.

Noelle ran up behind him popping her head in the door next to him. "We've looked ev-" Her face grew red as she noticed me laying at the bottom of Magna's bed on my stomach next to where Magna sat on the couch. "W- What are you doing here?"

Right as I was about to speak Asta looked at Noelle and laughed. "We were worried something happened. At least you're ok, but you have your own room here ya know. You don't have to share with anyone." He had the most innocent smile which made Noelle even more embarrassed.

Magna clenched his fist. "We know that dumbass. She had a little too much to drink so I made her stay with me." He was trying his best to keep his composure despite them bursting into his room. 

"Y- You did what?" Noelle got even more flustered backing away from the door a bit.

"Not like that! I-" He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "I slept on the couch by myself. Got it?"

Asta was looking between them completely lost in the conversation. "Why? That bed is big enough for the both of you. I used to sleep with all the kids at the church every night."

The whole time this was happening I just held my face in my hands trying to hide my embarrassment. While Noelle and Asta kept on their conversation.

"Asta, that's a little different, they're adults." Noelle face palmed.

"What makes that any different? Why is everyone so worked up? Well whatever. You guys coming to train with us today?"

I let out a heavy sigh as I swung my legs around the side of the bed. "Yes Asta, Just let us wake up first ok? We'll meet you downstairs."

Noelle started pulling his arm. "Yeah, lets go."

"Ok! See ya!" Asta closed the door behind him finally leaving us alone again.

"Ughhhh Training this early is such a drag." I groaned throwing myself back down on the bed.

"You're really not a morning person are you?" Magna said getting up to get clothes out of his wardrobe.

"I am, just not with the hyperactive muscle head we live with. Like how can you be so awake this early?"

He laughed. "Just wait until you deal with Luck. The crazy asshole likes to drive you to your limits any time of day."

"Doesn't take much for you." I laughed and he chucked a shirt at me that he pulled out to wear today. "Hey! Watch out I might just keep this, shit is comfortable."

"Oh so first you steal my bed and now my clothes? What's next." He taunted back at me.

"I don't know, this room is pretty nice. Maybe I can convince Yami to switch us." I threw the shirt back at him, but he caught it.

"Nice try, he wouldn't betray his right hand man like that."

"Won't know until I try." I jumped up grabbing all my belongings. "Well I'll meet you downstairs. If you aren't too chicken to train against me." Before he could respond I closed the door behind me and made my way up to my room. I put on my normal outfit I bought for missions along with my robe while looking in the mirror. My long wavy red hair flowed down falling at about my waist making the color in my emerald green eyes pop. My eyes I inherited from my father, but the rest of my looks come from my mother. Minus the hair, I was told a distant relative had the same red hair I did. My mother and I look very similar in our build. Although Mom would probably give me her disapproval for wearing all black and having skulls on my outfit. Good thing she isn't here, I guess.

The main hall was bustling as most of the squad was all sat around the large table eating what the sheep cooks had made. I wandered over sitting in the open seat next to Magna who was sat across from Asta and Noelle. Asta was talking about his workout routine which no one really seemed interested in while everyone just munched away at their food. Luck rushed down the stairs and squeezed in on the other side of Magna. "Did you fight any strong guys while you were gone last night?"

Magna let out a sigh. "You ask this every time I go out."

"But you did almost get in a fight." I chimed in elbowing him.

"That bastard wasn't strong! Just because he looked like a muscle head doesn't mean he's strong!"

"True, but you never know." I shrugged. "I never even got to fight you yet since you were too scared last time." I really enjoy taunting him. He gets so worked up.

"What? I'm not scared!" He stood up with his hands on the table. Luck was snickering next to him making him even more annoyed.

"Suuuure you're not. That's why you didn't fight me the first day I got here." I crossed my arms looking away all grumpy like.

"That's not- I just- You know what? Let's just fight now!" Magna had a confident grin on his face. "Come on, Let's go."

"I wanna finish eating first." I whined.

He leaned in next to me. "Now who's scared." I swung my fist of flames at him, but he jumped back making it miss. "That wont work a second time." He laughed.

I stood up with blue flames covering my fists as I turned to him. My hair being blown around from the heat coming off of me. "I suggest you run because once I get out those doors it's fair game." I smiled an evil toothy grin showing off my longer than average canines. I started walking at a slow pace towards the door.

"Fine with me, I'll try not to beat you too badly." He taunted back as he ran out the door.

He was about 30 yards away and already had his flaming bat summoned as I approached the doorway. Right as my heel hit the grass I charged at him with flames engulfing my hands and feet. I jumped up trying to kick him, but before my heel made contact he blocked it with his bat. He swung trying to throw me off balance, but instead I did a back flip landing perfectly a few yards away. "Oh getting fancy now are we?" He taunted as he summoned a ball of flames. I brought out my flaming kunai as I started running circles around him. He sent a plethora of fire balls at me trying to keep up with my speed. As the flames rained down around me he managed to matched my speed fairly quickly so I stopped and threw some kunai making the balls explode on contact. I propelled myself above him throwing more kunai in his direction both at his face and his legs. He jumped back to avoid them, but I was already charging at him from behind them. He swung his bat making more fire rain upon me, but my kunai made it explode around me singeing my skin slightly on my arms.

I jumped through the flames at him pushing his shoulders as I landed on top of him. "Gotcha! I win!" I yelled as I grabbed his wrists pinning his arms above his head. My hair making a canopy over our faces.

He blushed a little and paused before chuckling. "Think again." My arms started rising as he pushed me up like my weight meant nothing then he flipped me onto my back pinning me down. "Sorry, but I think I'm a little stronger." He smiled holding me down as I struggled. "Oh and you should probably learn to do something like this." He forced my arms to my side as I saw the pages of his grimoire flipping to a different page. Flames climbed around my upper body binding my arms to my side making me unable to use my magic.

"You're so dead when I get out of here." I struggled with Magna still straddling me.

"Well I guess I can't let you out then." He had a cocky smirk on his face as he crossed his arms.

Asta ran over with Noelle walking up behind him. "That was awesome! Scarlet me next! I wanna fight you too!"

"Well if this hot head would get off of me..." I pouted puffing out my cheeks a little.

"You just threatened to kill me, I'm afraid for my life." He taunted as he got up getting ready to pick me up.

"What are you doing?" I kicked my legs in protest.

"Carrying you inside hot head."

"You can't use the same insult I did!"

"Your flames burn hotter than mine so it's more accurate."

I gave up struggling and just laid my head against him. "You didn't have to go that easy on me ya know."

He chuckled. "I didn't exactly go easy on you. You were harder to beat than I expected."

I was set down on one of the chairs in the main room where Asta brought us some bandages. I only had a few burns, but they weren't bad at all. After we treated our wounds we did light training with Asta and Noelle in the forest. I mostly practiced my agility by jumping through trees, dodging Magna's flames and Asta swinging his sword. All in all it went pretty well. We trained until the sun started setting and we all strolled in just in time for the sheep cooks to finish dinner.

As we ate Luck decided to start trying Magna's patience by stealing his food and poking fun at him until Magna started swinging at him. Flames and lightning started flying causing destruction and lots for ruckus. Of course with them sitting next to me it was a little hard to tune out, but I managed to tune into Asta and Noelle talking about training as I avoided being hit with the flames. Vanessa took a seat next to me putting her arm around my shoulder offering me some booze. I took the bottle drinking it with my dinner. "So... How did your date go?" Vanessa asked suggestively.

"Wasn't a date, but I really enjoyed myself. We both agreed to do it again sometime." A small grin spread across my face.

"Sure it wasn't a date... That's why you spent the night in his room right?" She cooed.

I choked on my drink leading me to cough trying clear my throat. "It wasn't like that! I just drank too much and he didn't want to leave me alone like that and he slept on the couch and-"

Vanessa just started laughing. "Honey no need to get so defensive. I know the virgin couldn't get any. Anyway, did anything interesting happen? Where did you go?"

I giggled at the comment still red in the face from coughing. "We went to a bar he goes to regularly. It wasn't fancy, but I liked that. We didn't do much but talk and enjoy each other's company while drinking. Although, he was ready to fight for me yesterday. I had this big creep try flirting with me and wouldn't take no for an answer. I think if the bartender didn't kick the guy out a fight would have started."

"I took him for the protective type." Vanessa continued as I accidentally let my eyes wander over to the delinquent. In the midst of Luck and him fighting he saw me looking out of the corner of his eye making him pause for a moment and turn his head as we made eye contact. Right as I was about to look away he got kicked in the gut by Luck sending him into the wall nearby. 'That looked like it hurt...'

Embarrassed I coughed. "Hey Vanessa, I'm gonna go take a breather outside. It's a bit stuffy in here." Setting down my bottle I stood up dodging Luck running past me.

"Sure, I'll be here if you need more girl talk."

I made my way through the commotion to the door, but I felt a menacing aura behind it. I quickly jumped to the side as the door flew off its hinges hitting Luck and Magna throwing them to the ground. There Yami stood with his dark aura around him. "Quit breaking my base!" He yelled as he stepped into the doorway. I tried to sneak my way past him, but he grabbed the back of my collar and held me up in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked blowing smoke in my face from his cigarette.

"I- I was gonna go for a walk or something." I smiled nervously at him.

"Ehh, you smell like booze. Vanessa kept you out of trouble." He dropped me and made his way over to Magna and Luck with his fists clenched. Scary.

I slipped out the door before I heard a few muffled screams from inside. The moon was full on this clear night. The stars were absolutely gorgeous lighting up the scene around me. Wanting to get above the trees I started scaling the side of the building. Using my flames to boost me up the walls and onto the castle ledges. I made it to the top of a pointed roof balancing there then breathed a heavy sigh. A large smile spread across my face. 'This squad is definitely something.' I thought staring up at the stars. The wind blowing through my hair. 'I didn't think the "worst" squad would be anything like this. They act like a big family, a bit dysfunctional, but a family none the less.'


	7. The Dungeon

The last couple days were spent training. Noelle seemed to be improving quite well with her water barrier although still struggling with her offensive moves. Other than that the rest of us worked on sharpening our combat skills against each other.

I woke up a little later than normal from training so hard the past few days. Heading downstairs I heard the usual ruckus from the main hall. I get down there to see Magna sitting on Asta's back eating while Asta did his morning push-ups. Noelle was playing with the bird that's been sticking around Asta and resting in his hair. Vanessa and Luck were just sitting there watching them. I grabbed a vine of grapes from the bowl of fruit on the table before joining the group.

Noelle had her hand out petting the bird that was on Asta's head. "Come on, you can sit on my head too."

Magna and I made eye contact and I gave him a warm smile before popping a grape in my mouth. Yami approached us with a cigarette in between his fingers. "Listen up, we were given a mission to explore a newly discovered dungeon."

Asta and Magna jumped up. "What?! A dungeon?!"

Asta turned looking blankly at Magna. "Wait, what's a dungeon?"

Magna facepalmed. "It's an old place where people in ancient times hid all sorts of magic relics and old information."

Luck chimed in. "Although it's loaded with magic traps so it makes it difficult to get these items. Even the people who put them there didn't go back for them. Doesn't that just make it more exciting!" He hopped around all giddy like a child given candy.

Vanessa put her arm around me. "Because of these traps the kingdom hires us Magic Knights to explore them so these relics don't fall into the wrong hands."

Asta was in complete awe with his jaw dropped. "I wanna go! Let me let me!" He started jumping around in front of Yami.

Yami took a drag of his cigarette blowing smoke into the air. "Well this time the dungeon is near the border of the Diamond Kingdom so we have to be quick. Don't worry, it's all yours kid. The Wizard king requested you specifically for this mission."

Asta jumped back shocked. "What?! The Wizard King himself?!"

Magna patted his back. "Wow good job Asta! When did you meet the Wizard King?!"

"I don't know!" Tears started running down his face as his eyes sparkled. "I humbly accept this mission. When do we get going?"

"Now, You three newbies are going with Luck. Better make it quick." Yami handed Luck a few papers before plopping down on the couch behind him.

"Yeah let's go!" Asta yelled running out the door with Luck jumping behind him giggling.

I looked at Noelle and shrugged as we both headed for the door also. I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me to turn around. Magna smiled while scratching the back of his head. "Hey, you'll do great. Just be careful ok?"

I smiled back. "I'll be fine, there's four of us." I followed Noelle out the door still smiling. When I reached the door I grabbed the handle to close it behind me. "See ya soon!"

A few hours later we finally reached the dungeon. It was a large stone structure covered in moss and vines. The main entrance was a seemingly long stone hallway that lead into pure darkness. Luck just waltzed right in with Noelle and Asta following close behind while arguing about what the bird's name should be. Hearing them bumping into each other as they got farther down the hall I conjured some flames in my hand lighting up the space around us.

In the midst of the bickering Luck chimed in. "Wouldn't Nero be better?" The bird proceeded to fly to his shoulder raising a wing as if to say it agreed.

"Well it seems to like the name." Asta shrugged.

Noelle just crossed her arms. "I think mine's better, but I guess it's fine."

We walked down this hallway for what felt like forever until Luck suddenly stopped. "Oh, right here." He placed his hand on a brick making the wall crumble and fade away.

The doorway opened to a large stone room with rivers of mana filled water that lit up the place leading in all directions. The walls inside were also moss covered due to the humidity with some plants growing through the cracks leading the structure to start to crumble. There were doorways and tunnels of varying shapes and sizes in the walls leading all different directions. Honestly, it was absolutely stunning. I've never seen anything like it.

"Whoa! What's up with this place!?" Asta yelled with stars in his eyes.

"This place is upheld by magic, there's a ton around here." Luck said looking around the large room.

Noelle added. "This is the first time being in a place built with this much mana."

"What? Really?" Asta looked surprised.

"What? You can't feel it at all?" Noelle turned around shocked.

Tuning out of the conversation I closed my eyes trying to feel something, anything remotely like mana, but nothing came to me. Opening my eyes I saw Asta get down on the floor and start banging on the ground with his fists. As he touched the ground a small spell circle appeared making a giant chunk of ice shoot up out of the ground right in front of his face. Luckily his quick reflexes had him bring out his sword slicing it in half.

"We should be-" Noelle started to speak, but I cut her off.

"Do you wanna get us all killed?!" I yelled with my fists down by my sides. 

Asta looked kinda scared. "Ahh Sorry I-"

"Hey Asta check this out!" Luck yelled pushing him forward onto another magic trap. Then jumped from trap to trap setting them off sending different elements flying all around Asta.

"Luck! Wait! Stop! What are you doing?!" Noelle yelled to no avail.

I backed up a bit. 'Holy shit Magna was right. He'll drive me insane if he doesn't kill us first.'

Finally he stopped and looked at Asta. "That was so much fun! Your sword is pretty awesome! I'd love to fight you in two or three years." He had a sweet childlike smile while the rest of us just looked at him in shock. "Clearing this dungeon should be a breeze with a sword like that!" Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. His head snapped to one of the passages in the wall. Jumping up he summoned boots of lightning on his feet and headed for the door. "Hey, something came up! You'll be clearing the dungeon by yourselves!"

"Get back here you over electrified dumbass!" I yelled raising my fist as he left our sight.

"What the hell is he thinking?!" Noelle yelled then turned on her heels towards Asta. "I can't believe this."

I started heading towards them when I saw vines reaching for Noelle. Before I could say anything they grabbed her raising her in the air. 'Shit.' Asta ran over and cut her free, but the plant ended up sending more vines after her and grabbed his arms too. I felt something grab my ankle pulling me up above where I could see the pants large mouth. I summoned some kunai throwing it into the mouth where I heard a bunch of sizzling. The pant started flailing us in pain, but as I reached for my ankle to cut myself loose dozens of air blades pierced the plant making it throw us to the ground. I landed on my feet using a hand to stop me from sliding.

Looking up I saw three golden dawn members standing there with the black haired boy Yuno standing in the front with his grimoire open. "I've repaid my debt to you Asta." He closed his grimoire while jumping down in front of him with his comrades close behind. The two boys smiled at each other while I stood there with my arms crossed.

The stingy looking guy in the glasses put his hand on his hip looking at us in disdain. "Yuno. Why waste your time and energy saving this trash."

"Saving?! I could have easily torn that thing to shreds thank you!" I clenched my fists and the heat from my anger made my air flow upwards slightly.

He looked me up and down then scoffed. "Must be this place messing with me. A peasant like you can't have that much mana."

Before I could say anything else Asta blurted out. "Hey Yuno, who the hell is this rude four eyes guy?"

Yuno rolled his eyes. "Ugh he's my senior."

Four eyes got all in a tizzy. "Rude? You're the rude one! How dare you talk to a noble with such an attitude!"

The small curly haired girl smiled at Noelle. "Nice to see you again Noelle. How are you doing?"

I leaned in beside Noelle. "You know her?"

"Ahh yeah sort of.." Noelle sweat dropped.

"Are you doing ok? I heard the Black Bulls are a very barbaric group." She said sounding innocent.

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing Mimosa. How can someone as clumsy as you fare in the Golden Dawn." Noelle's tone was fairly passive aggressive.

"There's no problem here. My squad is really friendly. Thanks to them I am able to use my abilities well." Her tone and her smile seemed genuine. "How is your training going? Last I heard you had trouble controlling your magic."

Noelle clenched her fists getting more and more frustrated. "I'm improving fine thank you." She grumbled through her teeth.

"Good to hear. My little team just got rewarded a star a few days ago for doing well on our mission. We were recognized by the Wizard King himself." She smiled putting a hand on her cheek.

Asta puffed his chest out, his eyes gleaming. "We got rewarded one as well a few days ago."

Four eyes pointed at him. "Lies." Asta was taken a back as four eyes continued. "How could the Wizard King recognize a Black Bulls rookie so easily. It's disgraceful to have to work along side such trash."

"The Wizard king requested us himself!"

"Again with your lies."

"Why the hell would I lie?!"

"Say, didn't you come in a team of four? Did the other run away scared? Did they die to the magic traps?" Four eyes pushed up his glasses and scoffed. "Pathetic excuse for a squad."

I stepped forward hearing enough of his insults. "Listen here you high class four eye's freak I-"

Asta cut me off putting his arm in front of me. "Listen here! The Black Bulls with be the first to raid this dungeon! Just you wait! You guys with your... uhh... weird mask guy squad!"

Four eyes mumbled to himself then exploded grabbing Asta's collar to his cloak. "You little asshole! How dare you insult my idol, the one and only Captain Vangeance!"

As those two argued I caught that Mimosa girl staring right at me. "Uhh... can I help you?"

She put her hands up nervously and smiled towards me. "Ahh sorry, you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Doubtful, I've never met royalty until I joined the Magic Knights."

"Hmm.. I-" She was cut off by that damned four eyes guy.

"Mimosa!" He yelled turning towards us throwing back his cloak and clenching his fists.

"Ahh right!" Mimosa's grimoire glowed as roots came out of the ground making a giant flower. The flower produced a hologram laying out the entire structure of the dungeon.

"Yuno!" Four eyes demanded turning to him.

"Yes." Wind started blowing around them lifting them off the ground as they headed towards an opening in the wall.

"Just sit around and admire us. We'll do all the work." That four eyes bastard turned away laughing as they left our sight.

The three of us stood there for a moment just looking at each other. "What the hell are we gonna do! None of us have exploratory magic!" Noelle yelled in a panic.

Asta started running slicing through the various magic traps in our way. "We'll just have to explore every room then!"

"Are you crazy!? That will take ages!" Noelle ran behind him trying to keep up.

I sighed following along when I noticed the bird holding its wing up towards a doorway in the wall about fifteen feet up. "Guys I think Nero knows the way."

"How are we supposed to get up there?!" Noelle yelled while dodging another trap Asta had set off.

"We'll just climb it!" Asta yelled running for the wall.

Before they could reach the wall I grabbed them both by the back of their collar then jumped with flames pouring out from below me. I boosted myself up carrying the two to the ledge and dropped them both on their asses while I landed on my feet. "Come on, we need to catch up!" I started running down the hallway as I set off a fire trap scaring myself and falling on my ass. "Uhh Asta you go ahead..." I scratched the back of my head smiling nervously.

The further we got the stranger everything was in this dungeon. Gravity got messed up, the traps were more sparse and we even saw a chest with legs that when you opened it it had organs. It was pretty gross. Finally we reached a straight hallway, running full speed when suddenly Noelle stopped. "Noelle we have to keep going, this has to be the way to the treasure room." Asta turned towards her.

"I sensed Luck, He's battling someone right now." She looked worried. "I guess he doesn't exactly need our help."

"No we're going to help him." Asta demanded.

"Yeah, he's our comrade after all whether he likes it or not." I shrugged. "Just lead the way."

The three of us ran as fast as we could towards Luck and his opponent. When we reached the clearing they were in we saw Luck in a cross made of some type of dark smoke. Asta immediately rushed in slicing through the smoke setting Luck free as the smoke dissipated. Asta stood his ground in front of Luck with his sword in hand.

The enemy was an older man with long black hair, a short mustache and beard. He had a long robe that bellowed from the smoke around him. "A new enemy appears. Who might you be?"

Asta stepped forward pointing at himself with his thumb. "His comrade!"

Noelle and I walked over joining on either side of Asta. My grimoire was out and shining as I summoned multiple kunai keeping them between my fingers as my hands rested at my sides.

"This doesn't seem good. Now you have teammates here too." He stroked his beard talking condescendingly.

"Yeah and we're gonna kick your ass old man!" Asta readied his sword, but Luck butted in.

"No. He's mine." He pushed himself to stand. "I have to defeat him on my own."

Asta scoffed. "Fine, do what you want." Luck was already rushing in swiping at the guy, but only hitting the smoke. The old guy turned to him as he dodged and sent smoke out towards him. Asta ran in slicing through the magic with his sword. "I'll do what I want too and help you! You're not in this alone!" His determination made Luck freeze for a moment. "I don't know what you really think of me, but to me you're my comrade!"

As if something clicked in his head he perked up. "I guess you're right. Fighting him as a group seems pretty fun."

"Wow things really aren't looking too good for me. I guess I'll just have to get serious as well." The old man flipped through the pages of his grimoire as dark smoke formed around us blocking our view of him. "Looks like you young-ins won't be leaving here alive." He taunted.

"The Black Bulls will never lose!" Asta frantically swung his sword, but to no avail. "No matter what I do the smoke comes back!"

I was dodging the smoke attacks while throwing some kunai trying to pinpoint where the old man was hiding, but no footsteps could be heard. The smoke was beginning to become suffocating. In frustration I held both of my hands out in front of me letting my blue flames pour out in a large cone. As quickly as the smoke moved, it filled back in like nothing happened. "This guy is really pissing me off!" I yelled stomping my foot while my flames surrounded me. I heard a small chuckle from within the smoke and I instantly threw a kunai in its direction. Surprisingly enough I heard him wince in pain as if I hit him. "Ha! Take that ya old bastard!" Then I was hit in the back with a smoke cloud that held me to the ground and wrapped around my head. I held my breath, but it felt like it was forcing its way through my airways. Asta noticed quickly cutting off the smoke holding me. I held a thumbs up as I coughed choking for air.

Luck positioned himself in front of me. "Scarlet just catch your breath. Noelle You're going to launch Asta towards where I lead this old guy. He's gonna have to dodge my attacks and he won't be able to sense Asta since he has no magic."

Just as Luck explained they executed the plan perfectly. Asta hit the guy with his sword making him dispel his magic. Before his body hit the ground the smoke collected around him carrying him away on what looked like a carriage. Asta yelled down the hall where the man fled. "Where the hell do you think you're going!"

"Ha eat my dust kid." The old man replied making a speedy getaway.

"Dammit we lost him." Asta turned to the rest of us.

"Well as much as I'd like to chase him, we should probably head for the treasure room." Luck was smiling like he didn't just abandon us newbies in a dungeon with no way to easily get around. I punched the back of his head in anger. "Owww, Why Scarlet?" He whined.

"Don't you act all innocent." I crossed my arms.

Lucks head snapped towards another doorway. "I think our biggest threat is somewhere else." He started running and motioned for us to join. "Let's go guys, it's this way!"


	8. The Dungeon Escape

We ran through the twists and turns in the dungeon following close behind Luck to ensure we'd hit no magic traps. Finally we reached a large open room with an over sized door to which I assume is the treasure room. Mimosa was in a glowing carriage made of her flower magic while four eyes looked fairly distracted fighting a clone made of crystal magic. Yuno appeared pretty beaten as well, but was holding his own against this white haired man covered in crystal armor that had crystals embedded in his forehead. The crystal user was about to slice through Yuno with a large crystal sword when Asta charged in slicing the end of the blade protecting his friend. "Who gave you permission to hit him?! Yuno is my rival!" He turned his head still in an attack position in case the crystal user strikes again. "What the hell Yuno!? When I finally catch up you're about to keel over!"

Yuno deadpanned at him. "What are you doing here? I was about to win."

"You liar! He was about to wipe the floor with you!"

"I was about to turn the tables on him."

"You damn liar. Let's just hurry up and finish this guy!" 

Luck noticed four eyes spaced out as a crystal clone was ready to attack him. Luck jumped up with his lighting boots equipped and kicked it's head off making it shatter. Four eyes just looked even more upset than before. Noelle positioned herself in front of Mimosa's carriage and readied herself to protect her while she's down. Water swirled around creating a barrier for the two of them. 

Asta pointed his sword at the enemy. "Are you the one who's done this to the Golden Dawn?"

"They are weak and need to be taken care of." The crystal user raised his hand summoning a couple dozen clones sending them towards us. "I was born for the sole purpose of destroying weaklings like you."

Multiple clones lunged at me as I jumped above them dodging their hits. When I landed I kicked one into another, shattering two of the clones, but there were still three more around me. I tried my best to dodge having one miss my face slightly while another landed a solid punch to my ribs. I heard the crack of at least one rib snapping from the force of the hit leaving me wide open for the other to kick me sending me flying back. As the three clones were about to jump me a swirling water barrier formed around me. "Thanks Noelle, you're a life saver." I tried to clear my head for a moment to think of a strategy while the clones pounded away trying to break the barrier. 'I have no close combat magic, only ranged. It also doesn't help that a kunai couldn't completely shatter these damn things. All I can do is dodge their attacks at this point.' The barrier started fading from Noelle using so much magic at once and still struggling with control. I felt myself panic slightly then my grimoire started glowing, flipping to a new page. Text started appearing on the pages as my blue flames engulfed my hands forming what looked like paws with sharp claws. "Noelle release the barrier."

The barrier faded allowing the three clones to charge at me. I used my flames to boost myself towards the middle one using my new magic claws to shove my way through the clones chest leading it to shatter around me. The two others lunged towards me and I jumped back. I noticed Asta giving the crystal user one hell of a fight. He smashed the crystal users magic armor and sent him flying into the water. Asta pointed his sword in his direction. "What's the matter? You done already?" The two other crystal clones ran at me as I flipped over them and pushed them into the wall that was previously behind me ramming my claws into them making both shatter.

There was a loud clanging of crystal behind me. When I turned around I saw a crystal titan surrounding the crystal user as he brought it's arm down right onto Asta. A large cloud of dust made it hard to see what had happened. "Who are you?" The crystal user asked glaring at Asta as the dust cleared.

Asta stood still battle ready despite his clothes being all tattered. "I'm a guy born with no magic power. That being said, I'll still fulfill my dream of becoming the Wizard King."

The crystal user lunged forward. "I will destroy everything!"

Asta charged back at him. "Well the Wizard King protects his country and the people! There's no way I'll let you beat me!"

"You're in my way! Begone pebble!"

"I may be a pebble, but I'm a pebble that can shatter a diamond!" Asta landed a solid hit with his sword across the golem's chest shattering it. The crystal user crashed to the ground unconscious. "The treasure belongs to the Clover Kingdom!" He raised his sword up in victory.

The clones shattered and dissipated leaving us presumably out of danger. I dispelled my magic and sheathed my grimoire as I joined the rest of the group. "Does anyone have anything to bind that guy?"

Four eyes walked forward putting a solid steel binding over his upper body. "That should do it."

Noelle looked to Mimosa as she dispelled her carriage. "Are you ok to move around?"

"Ahh yes, I'm pretty much healed." She waved her off smiling.

I couldn't help but notice how distraught four eyes looked as he glared at Asta. Asta started chewing on some strange plant as he stood over the crystal user. "Are you sure this will hold?"

"Yes I'm sure this will hold! My magic can't be broken that easily!" Four eyes straightened his glasses. "We were the ones that reached the treasure room first and won the fight. However, we will allow you to enter as a special case."

"Who died and made you king? You have my sincerest gratitude dumbass." Asta turned and stomped towards the door as four eyes followed beside him. "Wait.. How do we open it."

"There's probably some kind of puzzle or code."

"All right, four eyes! Do your best!"

Luck just simply walked up laying his hand on the door. "Guys it's made of magic. Asta come slice through it."

Asta brought out his sword slicing through the door leading it to dissipate to reveal a bright room with piles of gold and items scattered around. The room was gigantic! I've never seen this much gold in one place! We all stood there in awe then Asta and Luck ran inside. I looked to Noelle and shrugged as we both followed behind with the rest of them. There were so many magic items and trinkets, but I was drawn to a pendant of a lion's head made of gold that held a deep orange stone in its mouth. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching and when I saw four eyes yelling at everyone else I pocketed it. 'They won't know one measly little pendant is gone right?' I was trekking through the gold when Luck yelled in a panic. "Everybody run!"

Suddenly the wall behind me shattered throwing me with the rubble. The crystal user stood there in the gaping hole in the wall while inside his golem, but this time he had flames surrounding him looking as it they were healing him. Noelle took out her wand and stepped forward. "I'll cancel out his flames!" Water surrounded her as the crystal user struck her right in the chest leaving blood pour out.

I frantically looked around to see Luck, Yuno and four eyes all bound by the crystal. Mimosa ran to Noelle's side and started healing her. Foliage in the shape of wings sprouted from her back and went down her arms. My grimoire flipped to my new spell while flames surrounded me pouring out my legs propelling me towards the enemy. I noticed Asta charging him also, with his sword in hand. "You bastard!"

Smaller blades of crystal appeared and surged in Asta's direction. While he seemed distracted I managed to get up close. When he noticed me he backed up slightly as my claws barely cut through the skin on his forehead in three slashes. I quickly jumped off the wall and rushed in front of Mimosa and Noelle since Asta was thrown into the wall in the back of the room. My claws dug into the ground to slow down my speed. The crystal user now had blood in his one eye from my attack even though it seemed to heal way too fast. He sent more blades headed in my direction seeing as he wanted to finish us off. I shot flaming daggers out of the tips of my claws, but I couldn't quite summon enough. One of the blades pierced my side right where I got injured from the first mission. I fell to my knees from the pain, but still looked up ready for another attack.

He looked down on me with his cold eyes. "The weak must die." He sent more blades my way, but before I could react Asta came out of what seemed like nowhere and destroyed all the blades. He seemed a lot faster then before.

"You're not finished with me!" He charged at the enemy with what looked like a thinner sword.

Suddenly I felt the blade in me shatter and dissipate leaving my wound open as blood poured out of it. I faintly heard Mimosa yell my name as I collapsed on the ground. "Keep healing Noelle, I'll be fine." I surrounded my finger in flames while running it across my wound to cauterize it and stop the bleeding. The pain was unreal as I felt myself fighting consciousness when finally I gave in to the darkness and passed out.

I felt wind blowing all around me along with the sound of breaking rock. Opening my eyes I see the dungeon crumbling apart with Luck and four eyes breaking the large pieces of rubble as they came down. My vision became blurry as my consciousness faded once again.

This time I awoke on solid ground. I felt the warmth of the sun on my body along with a light comforting feeling as my pain felt as if it was being dulled down. I open my eyes to see Mimosa over me. "Scarlet! Thank goodness!" There was sweat on her brow from over using her magic. The spell dissipated around her as her grimoire hit the ground. "I'm so sorry, I can't continue. I've used way too much mana." She panted wiping the sweat from her brow. 

I smiled at her and laid my hand on hers. "Thank you, I owe you one." I looked around seeing everyone wander over to see me now that I'm awake. "Don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easily you guys." I started sitting up feeling the sharp pain in my side making me wince.

Asta came over to lend me a hand. "That new spell of yours is awesome! Now you can fight up close with me!"

Once on my feet I struggled to keep my balance due to losing so much blood earlier. Luck knelt down with his back facing me. "Get on, Magna will kill me if I let you get hurt any more."

I clumsily climb onto his back. "What's that supposed to mean." 

He snickered. "Oh, nothing."

Four eyes walked over to us and looked at me clearing his throat. "I've already said something to them, but I wanted to apologize for my rudeness earlier. Your upbringing doesn't define you in battle and I find you all valuable assets to this country as Magic Knights."

"Aww thanks four eyes!" I said with a toothy smile.

"I have a name you know! My names Klaus Lunettes and I am still a noble!"

I just giggled at him getting all flustered. "I'll try and remember that I guess."

We parted ways after thanking the others for their help. By the time we reached the base the sun was setting. My side was still extremely sore from the fight leaving me feeling nauseous. When we walked through the front door the only two people in the main room were Charmy and Vanessa. Charmy of course was sat in front of a mountain of food while Vanessa relaxed with her booze. Vanessa waved with a bottle in her hand. "Welcome back, how was the dungeon?"

Luck dropped me in one of the chairs before jumping around in excitement. "It was so much fun! We fought some really strong guys from the Diamond Kingdom in there!" Luck went over and continued telling Vanessa all about it. The other two went right upstairs to wash up and rest in their rooms.

I groaned to myself while struggling to get up from the seat I was set on and started hobbling my way to the stairs. I leaned on the wall from the pain getting to me. I didn't even notice Vanessa approach me. "Come on Scarlet you can do it." Vanessa encouraged putting her arm around my waist and mine over her shoulder. "After you get changed I'll mend your outfit." I just shook my head before she helped me to my room. 

I managed to get out of my outfit and slipped on a pair of black shorts. It was hard to lift my arms over my head so I decided to just stay in my black sports bra. Vanessa took my outfit with her as she left leaving me alone in my room. I threw some of my flames at the candles around my room since it was getting dark. I hobbled to my wardrobe pulling out my bandages and hobbling back to my bed. My wound looked terrible from me cauterizing it, but I mean at least I didn't bleed to death. I heard a knock on my door thinking it was Vanessa. "Come in, you don't have to knock." I was unraveling the bandages not even looking up.

I heard the door creak open and a raspy male voice. "I'm pretty sure you'd rather have me knock." I looked up to see Magna closing the door behind him with a slight blush across his cheeks. "I uhh.. Do you want help?" He scratched the back of his head.

"That'd be nice, it's kinda hard to move right now."

Magna walked over sitting next to me with a disgruntled look on his face. "What managed to hurt you that bad?" He started wrapping my waist with the bandaging. "Luck ran outside to find me and told me you got hurt pretty badly."

"Well I learned a new spell that helps me in close combat, but the guy we were fighting was trying to kill Noelle while Mimosa was healing her so I had to protect them. I just wasn't quick enough so I was stabbed in the gut with a knife made of the guy's crystal magic." I shrugged.

"But how did it get this bad if it was only crystal?"

"Well... I kinda.. cauterized the wound shut so I wouldn't bleed out."

He looked me dead in the eye. "Scarlet that's reckless, but also pretty badass. Leave the recklessness to me though. You should be more careful."

He just finished my bandage so I laid back in my bed groaning. "Yes mom, I'll be more careful next time." A slight smile crept across my face.

He mimicked me and threw himself back in the bed groaning. "Why are you so damn stubborn."

"Hey, I think it's one of my best traits thank you."

"What is dumbass your first?" He taunted snickering.

"Ha Ha very funny. If I weren't in so much pain right now I'd totally knock you the hell out." I playfully threatened smiling at him. There was a tiny knock at the door causing Magna to sit up. "Come in."  
I saw a small Charmy popped her head in the door. "I brought you feel good food." She walked in with a tray decorated with various foods such as a turkey leg, rice, veggies all covered in a delicious looking sauce and a cupcake for dessert. She held the tray up to Magna to hold for me as I situated myself against the wall to sit up on my bed.

"Thank you so much Charmy! It looks amazing! All I had today was that small vine of grapes."

"It should make you feel better, have a good night Scarlet." She waved as she left the room.

I took the tray and started eating the delicious food that had been given to me while telling Magna all about the dungeon. When I got to the part about the treasure room I paused. "Hey, can you grab my belt with my grimoire and pouch on it from the floor?" He handed it to me and I started digging through the pouch. "So don't tell anyone, but I found this in the treasure room." I pulled out the golden lion pendant that had the deep orange stone in its mouth. "Out of all that treasure I figured they wouldn't miss this. It doesn't seem magical or anything."

"I have a few things from dungeons I've been in too." He took it from my hand inspecting it. "It fits you, your hair reminds me of a lion mane. Here let me put it on you."

I leaned forward from the wall and held my hair as he clipped it around my neck. I dropped my hair letting it flow over my shoulders. "How's it look?"

His cheeks became a slight shade of pink. "Gorgeous."

"I thought so too when I found it." I smiled looking at the pendant as I held it.

He nervously chuckled. "Yeah that." He muttered under is breath.

I continued telling Magna about the rest of the dungeon while I finished my food. The food actually helped me feel a lot better emotionally and physically. As I finished, Magna got up and took my tray. "I'll take this down for you. You should get some rest."

"Yeah, today's been a long day. Thanks for talking with me and helping me out so much."

"It's no big deal, a man should help a lady in need. Are you gonna be alright though? I can let you sleep in my bed again while I sleep on the couch."

I giggled. "I'll be fine. Plus I don't want to move again."

"Alright see ya in the morning then." He opened the door with the tray in the other hand. "Goodnight Scarlet."

"Goodnight Magna." I stared at the door after he left and felt butterflies in my stomach. 'We haven't known each other for very long, but I can't help but feel comfortable and safe around him.' I threw myself onto my pillows groaning. 'Why does he have to be so damn sweet to me.' I curled up under my blankets while letting my mind wander as I drifted to sleep.


	9. A Speedy Recovery

I was awake earlier than normal thanks to the pain emanating from my wound. I slowly got up out of bed and hobbled to my wardrobe grabbing my bath supplies. I felt all dirty and nasty from not bathing after our mission. There was even some dried blood left down my side. I made my way out of my room and down the hall when I started feeling woozy. I leaned against the wall keeping myself standing than continued to walk towards the baths. As I rounded the corner I saw Yami walking towards me. "What the hell are you doing?" He stood over me with his arms crossed. "You look like hell."

I looked up smiling like a jackass. "That's not a nice thing to say to a lady."

His aura got more menacing making me shudder. "You're supposed to be resting. Where do you think you're going?"

"I- I was going to clean myself up. I'm pretty nasty from the mission."

"You can barely move dumbass. Why didn't you ask someone for help?"

My face got bright red. "Y- Yami I d-don't think." I stumbled over my words all flustered.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not me flame for brains." He sighed. "I'll go get Vanessa or Charmy." He walked by me. "Don't move."

After he was out of my sight I continued making my way towards the baths. As I hobbled down the stairs I tripped and couldn't catch myself. I closed my eyes while putting my arm out to brace myself when I felt myself hit something fluffy. I looked up to see Charmy coming up the stairs with her grimoire out. She stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Scarlet! You could have hurt yourself worse!"

I chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I just want to get this over with so I can eat and lay down."

She moved the cloud of cotton along behind her the rest of the way to the baths. "I can understand if it's for food, but you need to be careful."

Charmy stayed with me as I cleaned up my wounds, trying to be careful that I didn't make them bleed again. She helped me wrap my stomach while she talked about some of her favorite recipes since I asked trying to make conversation. I couldn't be bothered to put on another sports bra so I just threw on Magna's shirt since I still had it and a new pair of black shorts. I decided to wear my comfy black thigh high stockings as well since I'd be lounging around all day. Charmy used her magic to carry me back to my room. I thanked her for her help as she used her magic to place me on my bed then left the room to fetch me some food.

I laid my head back in my pillow letting out a heavy sigh when all of a sudden the door opened. I looked up to see Manga with his arms crossed in the doorway. His hair wasn't standing up in its normal mohawk style. "You're hopeless ya know."

"Yeah I know, I've been lectured twice already. I just don't like being helpless ok?" I covered my face with my other pillow.

"No, it's not ok." He walked over and picked me up bridal style. "Obviously you can't be left alone to heal."

"Unhand me peasant!" I yelled jokingly at him lightly hitting him with the pillow in my hand until I dropped it.

"No can do your highness. I need to make sure you heal properly."

"Help! I'm being kidnapped! Someone save me!" I called out dramatically as we got out the door. Right on the other side was Yami with his arms crossed looking menacing again. I clung to Magna. "Nevermind, Magna save me."

Yami took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke to the side. "Thank you Magna. Although I'm counting on a dumbass to take care of a dumbass." He let out a deep laugh. "Well I need you to heal up sooner than later. Magna told me about you not being able to sense people's mana. So, I'm going to teach you to sense people's ki."

I stared at him blankly. "What's ki?"

"You need to get better before I tell ya." He took a drag of his cigarette then walked past us.

I sighed. "Why did you tell him?"

"Well, I thought maybe he'd know a way to help." Magna carried me up to his room.

"Yeah but, I could have talked to him."

"You can't talk to him if you keep getting knocked out."

I crossed my arms grumpily. "Yeah I guess."

He brought me to his room kicking the door open that he left just slightly ajar then set me down on his bed. "Is there anything I can get you your highness." He said with a bow.

I put my finger and thumb on my chin like I was thinking. "Hmmm nope don't think so. Oh! Maybe a book or something. I don't really read much, but I have a few books in my room. Also my grimoire would be nice, I didn't get to grab it when you stole me."

"Alright, I'll be back." He left the room leaving the door open.

I looked around noticing the room looked a little more straightened up than last time. The desk wasn't nearly as cluttered and there wasn't stuff piled in the corners of the floor. Charmy brought me my food which was a stack of pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream with a smoothie on the side. I positioned myself so my back was against the wall before digging into my food. Magna came back with a couple books and my belt with my grimoire in it, setting it on the nightstand next to the bed. I sat around reading my book while Magna went and cleaned himself up for the day. When he came back in the room he was wearing his white tank top and his normal pants. I watched him dry his hair in the mirror from behind my book since I finished my food. He looks pretty good with his hair unkempt like that.

He noticed me staring and snickered. "See something you like?"

"What?! No! I mean I don't know. I haven't really seen your hair like that."

"Yeah it's not as cool looking naturally. I gotta finish doing it." He continued combing his hair in the mirror.

I mumbled to myself. "Well, I think it looks kinda cute."

A grin spread across his face. "What was that? I didn't quite hear that." 

"I didn't say anything." I set down my book beside me and crossed my arms.

"Don't worry, I think you're pretty cute yourself."

I hid my face behind my knees and put the blanket over me. "Oh stop." I whined.

He shrugged. "What's wrong. I can't compliment the lady that just complimented me?"

After Magna finished doing his hair we sat around playing cards for a bit. I enjoyed more of Charmy's amazing food which seemed like it really helped in my healing process. Vanessa stopped by to chat with us for a bit leaving me with a bottle of whiskey saying it will speed up my recovery. Magna took the bottle after she left though and hid it from me until I was a little more healed up.

The next few days I spent recovering, but I was able to start moving around fairly quickly. My wounds still ached if I moved the wrong way which was expected. I continued staying in Magna's room although I could probably go back to my own. Magna was starting to look worn out from not getting a good night's rest on his couch.

I joined everyone for breakfast enjoying the fact I could move around again. There was the typical ruckus this morning. Luck tripped Magna making him fall and drop his full plate of food. Charmy was yelling at them both for wasting her precious food, but it was drown out my Luck's giggling and Magna's explosions from his flame magic. I continued eating my french toast with strawberries and whipped cream while listening to Asta excitedly talk about how much better he's feeling.

One of Magna's fireballs hit the ceiling above making some stones crumble into my food. I stared at it for a second as I felt the heat swirling around me making my hair rise. I slowly got up from my seat seeing the scared looks of Asta and Noelle as they watched me. Magna had his back to me as he was yelling at Luck who clearly saw me leading him to start laughing. Magna was getting frustrated. "What's so damn funny!"

Luck jumped up as I punched Magna sending him flying towards the door. "Can you fucking kids knock it off!" Unlucky for me though it was at that same moment Yami entered. Magna crashed into him, but Yami stayed standing as he slid back about a foot from the force. Luck was standing next to me so I hid behind him and peaked out beside him using him as a shield.

Magna fell to the floor after hitting Yami and rubbed his head. Yami stood over Magna with his aura emanating around him. "What do you dumbasses think you're doing?" He picked up Magna by his head in one hand.

"I- It wasn't me this time I swear!" Magna yelled waving his hands in front of himself.

"Yeah it was Scarlet who punched him." Luck said with the most innocent tone.

"Oh so you're feeling better little red runt." Yami set down Magna and picked me up by my head this time. "If you're feeling good enough to rough up the dumbasses then you can come train with me."

"Y-yes sir." I stuttered.

"Good, now go change." He set me down and I started walking towards the stairs. "Wait sir can I do something first?"

"Don't call me sir again or I'll crush you. I'm not old, but yeah sure whatever." He made his way to the table to take the muffin Charmy held out to him.

I made my way back over to Magna and Luck. "Hehe Sorry Magna." I ruffled his hair making his face grow pink. Then I looked at Luck. "And Luck." I reached my hand up as if I was going to do the same to him, but when he closed his eyes to accept it I punched him square in the gut. "That's for ratting me out."

Yami sat there laughing with Magna snickering. Luck looked up at me with a huge grin. "Don't tease me like that Scarlet. You know I'd love to fight you."

"You'll have to wait until I'm fully healed first." I said sticking my tongue out while making my way up the stairs.

I put on my combat outfit then headed back downstairs. I had my lion pendant on under my shirt to hide it so no one would question where I got it and so it wouldn't get broken in training or battle. When I got back down to the main hall Yami was already dragging Magna out the door by the back of his jacket. "Let's go flaming dumbass #2!" 

Yami led us to a heavily wooded area with a small clearing in the middle. He dropped Magna and whispered something to him before sending him into the woods then turned back to me. "I'm teaching you the fundamentals on how to read some's ki. Listen well because I won't explain it again." I shook my head in agreement as he continued. "You've been able to sense my ki a few times. You felt it when I was about to attack like when I burst through the door that one night. When sensing ki you use all your senses to help you predict their next movement. If some of your senses are blocked the others will heighten to make up for it." A fireball came out of the woods from behind Yami making him swiftly turn around and block it with his katana then continued. "No two people have the same ki so that makes it easier to tell who an attack is coming from." He reached in his pocket pulling out a blindfold. "You go run around on the woods with Magna and try to hit me with your attacks while observing." He tied the blindfold over his eyes then readied himself.

I jumped around from tree to tree watching Yami block two more of Magna's attacks before sending a few of my own. He blocked every one no problem. I made my way over to where Magna was. "Hey, we should send out a bunch of attacks at the same time to see if he can handle it." I whispered hanging down from my tree branch.

"He's our captain. Of course he can handle it, but sure. I'll aim low, you go high." With that we parted ways.

Magna sent out a plethora of fireballs towards Yami on the ground. It was way too many to block so He jumped above them. That's when I threw about a dozen kunai in his direction. His grimoire flipped pages as his katana became enveloped in darkness. He slashed towards the kunai destroying them while the dark slash headed for the tree I was in. I jumped up dodging it, but it cut the tree below me. I looked down in a panic not knowing how the hell I was to land with the tree falling from underneath me. Suddenly I felt a large muscular arm around me. Yami managed to jump up grabbing me before I fell, pushed himself off a branch on a tree and jump back to the clearing. He dropped me from under his arm and I landed on my stomach which sent pain surging through me. "Do you at least get the basics little red runt?"

I looked up to see he did all of that still blindfolded. "You expect me to be able to do that?" I pulled myself off the ground while I see Magna walk out from the tree line.

"It's not hard. You just have to breathe and focus on your surroundings." Yami handed he the blindfold then patted me on the head. "You can do it. You just gotta surpass your limits." He made his way over to one of the taller trees and jumped up on one of the branches to watch. "Magna get your ass back in the woods and hurl fire at her."

"What?! I don't want to hurt her. She's still injured!" He yelled shocked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Your flames are much weaker than hers. She'll be fine."

Magna stomped back into the tree line mumbling to himself while I put the blindfold over my eyes. I summon flaming kunai and waited to hear something. I heard his fire at the last second as I got hit in the side. Yami slammed his fist down on the branch. "Wrong! Don't just listen! Use all your senses!"

I stood there waiting as I felt a glimmer of something behind me. I quickly jumped up dodging it then hearing it hit the tree in front of me. "Yes I did-" I was hit in the side with another one.

"Don't celebrate! Keep going!" Yami yelled.

I spent the next few hours trying to dodge the flames. I got hit with quite a few, but I got better as the day went on. Finally I was dodging every one or detonating them to keep them from getting closer. I felt another fire ball headed my way but this time there was a more threatening attack coming from behind me. I boosted myself up as high as I could with my flames then ripped off the blindfold in midair. I had just enough time to see Yami below me with his katana drawn smiling up at me. I used my flames to slowly lower myself to the ground. Yami put his hand on my head ruffling my hair. "You did pretty good. Now you shouldn't get your shit kicked in as bad next time you go on a mission."

Magna joined us panting and covered in sweat. Apparently he had taken off his jacket and shirt during training. He sat down on the ground and rested his elbows on his knees. "Good job Scarlet." He gave me a thumbs up before laying back in the grass.

Yami started laughing at him. "What the hell happened to you?"

"You try running around in circles in the woods for a few hours while constantly using mana." Magna took off his glasses and wiped the sweat from his brow. He wasn't overly muscular, but he had definite muscle in his arms and slight abs. I tried to keep my eyes off him, but damn he looked good shirtless.

"You got some good training in too then. Good work you two." Yami started heading back to the base sheathing his katana. "I gotta shit after all this excitement. You kids play nice."

I sat down on the ground next to Magna holding my knees in my arms. My wound was aching from all the moving around I did, but it was bearable. "Thanks for helping me train today."

"I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter, but I'm glad I could help." He sat up and stretched his arms. "I got a nice work out today too."

The rest of the day went as you'd expect. I got myself cleaned up and lounged around relaxing after spending hours training in the heat. I managed to find my bottle of whiskey Magna hid in his room and took it back to my room to enjoy as I read the letter from my parents. They told me how proud they were of me making into a squad and to be careful of course. I laughed at that last part. I sure have been doing a great job at careful haven't I?


	10. The Magic Knight's Headquarters

The soreness from training made it hard to sleep so I decided to get an early start to my day. I cleaned myself up then got into my everyday gear. I looked in my mirror as I put my belt on that held my grimoire and the little pouch I had to hold my coin along with various other items. I used the heat of my magic to dry my hair making it poof out like a mane. I pulled the pendant out from under my shirt looking at the flowing mane of the lion remembering what Magna had said about it. 'He's such a dork.' A smile graced my lips as I put the pendant back under my shirt then turned on my heals to leave the room.

The only two people down in the main hall were Charmy who was waiting for her sheep cooks and Gordon who looked at me and mumbled something, but it was hard to understand. I gave him a small wave as I sat down next to Charmy. "What's on the menu this morning?"

She jumped up on the bench holding a fork in the air like a sword. "Fried eggs with homefries, blueberry pancakes, lots of bacon, ham and plenty of fruit to go on the side!" Her eyes gleamed with excitement while her mouth watered. I couldn't help but laugh joining in her excitement. She plopped back down in her seat smiling at me. "If there's anything you ever want just let me know. I have a whole garden out back and everything."

"I appreciate it Charmy. All your food is amazing, but I'll keep that in mind." The food started piling up on the table in various platters. The rest of the Black Bulls made their way downstairs while I sat there stuffing my face watching everyone around me interact. Asta was chowing down while Charmy cheered him on putting more food on his plate.

Magna sat next to me and began putting together his plate. "So how are ya feeling after training yesterday?"

"Sore. It made it hard to sleep." I groaned as I laid my head in my arms on the table.

Yami walked up to the table laughing at Asta's eating. "You seem a lot better. Since you all can walk now you need head to the Magic Knight's headquarters to give a report."

"Headquarters!" Lucks face lit up.

"Luck you'll only cause trouble out there. You're not going." Yami took a drag of his cigarette as Luck stared blankly. "You'll be going on a battle mission with Magna."

Luck jumped up in excitement and held his hand out to Magna. "It's my pleasure to be working with you, Magna!"

"Ugh, quit it. You're gonna make me barf. Who the hell are you and what have you done with Luck?"

Charmy jumped up raising her hand. "I'll go with them then! I can go in his place!"

"There's no way you're going with them. All you'd do is eat." Yami looked down at the shocked Charmy. "I think the three newbies will be fine on their own."

After Asta and Noelle were ready Yami had Finral use his magic to get us to headquarters. We arrived in front of an enormous castle in the city square. The castle could fit my village in it a hundred times over and still have room. Not to mention the intricate design on the building was breath taking. "This is beyond amazing!" Asta yelled pulling me out of my trance.

"Can you keep it down?" Noelle looked at him with a slight blush on her cheeks.

We headed towards the front of the castle while Asta still gawked at the sheer size of the buildings. I looked around seeing some disgruntled faces looking our way. "Hey look its the Golden Dawn!" Asta yelled running their way.

The three Golden Dawn members stopped to wait for us. Klaus started looking over Asta to see how much he's healed. "Wow, it's been a week since we saw you guys. You really healed up nicely Asta."

Asta's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Yeah I ate and slept like a pig. Although, It's all thanks to Mimosa's healing though. Thank you Mimosa!" He turned to her waving his hand in the air. Mimosa's face turned bright red as she ran the other direction. I giggled watching her as Noelle went to see what was wrong.

"Well It's nice to see you again four eyes Klaus." I said walking over to join the group. Yuno snickered at the comment while Asta was still blinded by the excitement.

Klaus slowly turned towards me still smiling and straightened his glasses. "It's just Klaus. I'm glad to see you're doing well Scarlet." The girls were squealing in embarrassment to each other. "Come on everyone. The Wizard King is probably waiting." 

We reached the front gates where Klaus looked around for our escort to the Wizard King. "I thought this was where we were supposed to meet."

"Over here young knights." In the doorway stood an older looking man with blonde hair who was dressed in a fancy get up along with gold jewelry. He also had a star like marking on his forehead. He smiled, waving to us seeming like a genuinely nice guy.

Klaus quickly got down on one knee. "I never thought you'd be the one to come to greet us your grace."

Asta, Yuno and I stood there staring blankly when Asta spoke up. "So, who's the flamboyant guy?"

"You damned fool! This is the Wizard King Julius Novachrono!" Klaus yelled from the ground.

"What?! The current Wizard King?!" Asta jumped back in shock as the color drained from his face. Yuno and I looked at each other in shock as we both got down on one knee next to Klaus.

Julius chuckled motioning for us to stand. "Formalities aren't necessary young knights. I was the one who invited you here after all." We slowly stood then followed Julius through the many twists and turns in the castle. The walls were lined with artwork and articles about different squad's achievements. I didn't see anything relating to the Black Bulls except a portrait of Yami on a wall with the rest of the squad leaders. Julius congratulated us on our mission and gave us another star for our hard work after we told him all the details of our dungeon escapade.

We reached the top of a round tower that was open practically the whole way around. The tower looked like it was for research with the stone table in the middle. Yuno showed Julius the strange writing he found in his grimoire that didn't match the rest of his spells. He said during the last part of the fight when Asta collapsed he had seen a small fairy girl who stopped time then blew out so much wind that it knocked out the enemy. It sounded a bit crazy to me, but I was unconscious so I can't really say anything. Julius looked at the book in awe as his eyes sparkled. "Can you show me what this magic looks like?"

Yuno scratched his head looking down. "I can't seem to use it again. I only got to use it in that dungeon once. Please forgive me."

Julius looked slightly crushed. "That's too bad." I swear I saw a tear in his eye. He closed the grimoire and handed it back to Yuno. "This magic will grow alongside you. Make sure you take good care of it and it will become something amazing."

Asta held up his grimoire above his head open to the new pages he's gotten. "Magic King, I have some strange words in mine too!"

Julius squinted looking at the strange symbols. "This is totally unreadable. I've never seen this kind of writing before."

"It produces this!" Asta yelled pulling out his second sword offering it to Julius.

"Oh your second anti magic sword." Julius looked starstruck grabbing the handle of the sword. The weight surprised him making his arms drop. "Wow this is heavy. I'm surprised you can swing this around." His face turned from interest to shock.

When he went to hand the sword back I leaned in being intrigued by the weight of it. "Do you mind if I try holding it Asta?"

Asta nodded handing the sword to me. "I don't know if that's really a good Idea Scarlet." Julius said putting a hand between me and the sword.

"What? Why?" I looked at him riddled with confusion.

"Well I guess you'll be fine with the amount of mana you have. Asta just keep a hand on the sword." Julius said moving his arm away. Asta held the sword in one hand as I grabbed part of the handle. I felt a strange pull coming from the sword as my mana seemed to be sucked into it. I quickly pulled my hand away leaving Asta looking at me confused. Julius put a hand on my shoulder. "This sword pulls mana into it at an alarming rate." He looked at Asta smiling. "The reason you can wield this is because you have no mana."

I stared at my hand as they continued talking. 'I felt the pull, but I didn't feel weakened or anything afterwards. He said it drained at an alarming rate. How much mana do I really have?'

"Scarlet?" Julius snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I looked up at him seeing his eyes sparkling again. "Do you mind showing me your magic a little bit?"

"Ahh Yeah I suppose. It's just flame magic." I brought out my grimoire letting my blue flames crawl up my body to my arms as they created the flame claws I got in the dungeon. "My magic was ranged before so this helps me fight up close and personal. I also use my flames to boost my speed making my hits more powerful."

He smiled, putting his hand on my head. "I had a dear friend with similar magic to yours. Keep training and you'll become a force to be reckoned with in no time." I let my flames disperse then sheathed my grimoire. "Now then, I've gathered the members from various squads that have earned the most stars. We are presenting them with medals for their hard work. I'd like you all to join us." 

He led us back through the halls to a large door. My nerves were shot from already meeting the Wizard King. Now I have to meet the best Magic Knights in our country!? Julius opened the door revealing a few squad captains along with multiple other knights. All eyes were on us, the newbies. "So, do you think you'll be able to produce better results than these guys?" He said glancing at Asta and Yuno.

We awkwardly stood in the back while Julius introduced everyone and stated their amount of stars earned. My nerves made my stomach turn. Normally I'd ignore the nobles, but I can't exactly avoid them here. After he finished his announcements he told us to enjoy the horderves he had set up for us to enjoy as he left. 

The stares were becoming overwhelming. I couldn't bring myself to touch the food which is saying something for me. Asta wasn't affected one bit by the situation at hand. He had a heap of food on his plate as he chowed down. "This is really good guys, you should try some! What even is this?" Mimosa had joined him giggling at his behavior.

I felt a strong presence behind me so I quickly turned around to see a tall vermillion haired man with a diamond shaped scar on his forehead. "Pardon me, have we met before?"

"I- I was at the entrance exams." I muttered when I felt someone else next to me.

Mimosa chimed in. "I thought she looked familiar too when I saw her, but she's from a village at the border of the kingdom."

I could hear the surround insults making me struggle to focus on the conversation.

"Another slum rat."

"Mana is wasted on a peasant like her."

"Why would the Magic King bring them here?"

I looked back at Asta who still seemed to care less. "Wow, they really don't care to whisper do they?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to meet eyes with who I remember as Fuegoleon Vermillion, the captain of the Crimson Lions. "Don't worry about them. Status does not define your power and what you can accomplish."

"If we're bringing up slum rats then you have one in your squad as well." The younger Vermillion said looking at the one Golden Dawn member.

"The little rat who thinks he's hot shit for having a four leafed grimoire." He scoffed.

"Don't forget, in the last dungeon mission I did better than you." The Vermillion smiled cockily.

"You've got quite the mouth on you kid." He glared down at him. "We don't expect anything from the likes of him. We will be the ones to bring fruition to Lord Vengeance's dreams."

I saw Asta tense up getting annoyed by this guy's insolence. Klaus yelled in shock. "Sir, you shouldn't speak li-"

The man cut him off. "You're no different Klaus. Don't you feel embarrassed being in the same room as us?" He took a step forward looking down on Mimosa. "Mimosa didn't you get injured in the beginning of the fight and have to retreat from the front lines?"

Mimosa looked down in embarrassment. "I'm- I'm very sorry." She muttered making Asta get more frustrated.

"No, No. The worst one of this bunch is you Noelle." The man introduced as Solid grimaced at her. "Who's ever heard of a royal who couldn't control their own magic?"

Noelle took a step back. "Solid.."

The other silvered hair sibling walked up behind her. "To be disowned and have the nerve to show up here of all places."

"Nebra.."

"Did you really think you were something special since you succeeded once? Or did you come here to throw more dirt on the Silva name." The Silver eagles captain loomed over her. "You have no business being here. Leave loser."

Her whole body was shaking. "Nozel.." She muttered before turning to leave.

I could feel the heat from my magic around me, but I couldn't bring myself to interfere. I just stood there with my fists clenched gritting my teeth.

Asta grabbed Noelle's wrist stopping her from running away. "There's no need to turn your back to these guys." She looked at him surprised as he continued. "I figured since we were called here all these guys would be pretty amazing." He jumped up on the table next to him leaving everyone dumbstruck. "But you're all the same! I've had enough of you fools picking and choosing who belongs and who doesn't!"

The Golden Dawn member brought out his grimoire summoning a tomb of sand around Asta. "That's enough out of the likes of you. No one gave you permission to speak punk."

In an instant Asta sliced through the sand with his sword making it disperse. "I will not shut up!" He yelled shocking the rest of the room. "Let me finish my sentence! I will leave noticeable results in this kingdom!" He pointed his sword towards the man who attacked him. "I will become the Wizard king and make all of you eat your words!"

Nebra and Solid maniacally laughed then readied their grimoires. "That's not even funny!"

A swirling water serpent headed towards Asta as a cloud of Mist barreled towards him from the other direction. "Like hell that will work!" He yelled slicing through both attacks. Sand rose from beneath him in the shape of a suit of armor grabbing him and restraining his arm that he had his sword in.

The Golden Dawn member stepped forward. "You won't be able to escape without being reprimanded for what you've done here today."

"Hey, hey. Don't be so lenient with him." Solid raised his arm forming a large bullet with his water magic. "Fools like him that go off running their mouth like that deserve a more stern punishment so that neither they nor anyone else will try it again."

I went to charge in to help him, but Yuno grabbed me by my waist to stop me. The force of my jump made him slide about a foot before Klaus managed to put an arm out in front of me.

Asta pulled out his other sword using it to break free from the sand armor's grip then swung his larger sword to reflect the bullet right back at Solid. "You better apologize to Noelle!"

Solid used his magic to block his own attack but was still flung back a few feet barely catching himself. "I was actually forced to my knee by a street rat?"

The Silver Eagle's captain released his magic making his hair and clothes flow around him. "Solid. Don't use your magic against common folk like that." Asta's expression changed to that of panic. "Now how shall I correct this rat who knows no respect for royalty."

"Why don't you stop right there." The Crimson Lion's captain approached from behind. "Don't you feel ashamed for ganging up on a boy House of Silver?"

"Mimosa wasn't exaggerating, you are pretty interesting." The younger lion reached his hand out grinning from ear to ear. "Rejoice! You are now the rival of me, Leopold Vermillion!"

Asta stared blankly. "Who?"  
Finally Yuno released his grip on me. "Vermillion?" His face showed a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah, they are both my cousins." Mimosa replied still looking nervously at the captains.

The room broke out in small chatter as the two captains were at a stand off. Fuegoleon stood there unwavering as he spoke. "If he is here that means he has earned his right to be here. Even if he is a commoner shouldn't you allow him at least that much?"

Nozel refused to break eye contact as he responded. "I never thought I'd hear such words from royalty. I guess the House of Vermillion has gone soft. Besides, I am the one who calls the sky my road. Why should I acknowledge the insects so far below me?"

The two captains released their magic making their hair and clothes float around them. Mercury bent and twisted in the form of a giant eagle behind Nozel. Flames grew behind Fuegoleon emanating an intense heat and bright light in the shape of a roaring lion. The sheer power of their magic was enough to make you freeze in fear. My eyes gleamed watching the Crimson Lion's captain produce such a powerful flame. I envied his power. 

The door burst open next to them revealing a frantic man in a robe. "We have trouble!" His face dripped with sweat as he was out of breath. "Our kingdom is under attack!"


	11. Taking Back Castle Town

The room fell silent upon hearing the news of the attack. The Golden Dawn member who had previously attacked Asta flipped to a new page in his grimoire. Sand spiraled from the ground forming a scene of terror. The whole town was laid out in front of us showing everything down to the people being attacked. The screams could even be heard from the tiny sand made people as they ran through the streets terrified of the chaos. I tried listening to Fuegoleon think up a strategy for us, but the tiny screams sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey! What the hell are we waiting for!" Asta suddenly yelled barreling towards the door. "The people out there need our help! I'm going to help them!"

Klaus yelled back in concern. "Where exactly will you go? It's not like you can sense magic right?"

"I'll go where the sound is loudest!" With that Asta ran through the large open doors.

Leopold burst out laughing. " This is good. Let me see the extent of your abilities!" He followed behind Asta leaving without a plan. "Wait for me my rival!"

"Oh you dumbasses!" I yelled going to follow. As I went to run I felt a yank on my collar making me fall on my ass. "Oww what the hell?"

I look up to see Fuegoleon looking at me disgruntled. "You'll be coming with me." He looked up at everyone else. "You might not like me taking the lead but listen Magic Knights!" Flames formed under him making the shape of a lion to ride into battle. "I'll be going after Leopold and the Black Bull. You other bulls are also coming with me."

As he directed the other teams I grabbed Noelle's arm using my flames to boost us up onto Fuegoleon's lion mount. I was trying to do my best to hold in my excitement from witnessing such breathtaking flame magic. His magic being lion themed was just a huge plus for me. Quickly the lion leapt forward crashing through the window alongside the other teams as we split ways.

"You're a flame user too I see." Fuegoleon turned slightly talking to me.

"Ahh yeah. My flames burn hotter than most flame users, but that comes with its own drawbacks I guess." I laughed nervously.

"It's an amazing magic. We had blue flame users in our family for generations, but sadly the magic has died out in our bloodline. I'm glad to see such a power living on somewhere. I just wish I could have gotten someone like you in my squad."

My face grew bright red. "I- Umm.. That's an honor just to hear that. Thank you."

He chuckled. "I know Yami wouldn't give up a comrade, but if you'd like to stand in on training in my squad sometime I bet Leopold could teach you some tricks with his magic."

"I'll accept that offer! Thank you so much!"

We finally spotted Leopold blasting his way through what looks like zombies. We landed next to him with Fuegoleon blasting some of the zombies away. My grimoire flipped to my new spell making my blue flaming claws appear over my arms. I lunged forwards slicing through the skulls of several zombies making them collapse to the ground only to have them slowly get back up.

"We need to incapacitate them!" Fuegoleon shouted back at us as his magic surged creating a large lion burning them to a crisp.

I turned towards the horde coming my way while putting my fiery paws in front of me. A cone of blue flames spiraled towards them instantly incinerating them leaving ash dance around in the wind. The heat would be unbearable if I wasn't taught at a young age how to coat myself in my own mana to keep from getting too hot from my own magic.

Leopold backed towards me while we fought the surrounding enemies. "I guess another rival has entered the fray."

I chuckled lazily trying to keep up with my constant mana output. "I guess so. Your brother has acknowledged me and offered to let me train alongside you."

"Perfect. The more rivals the better I must become."

We continued blasting our way through the hordes of zombies until we saw Asta surrounded by mounds of unmoving zombies protecting a small girl. "You're just full of surprises! I'd expect nothing less from you rival!" Leopold blurts out while mowing down more zombies.

Since we now knew where Asta was I frantically looked around the blazing fires to find Noelle and Fuegoleon. I turned just in time to see Noelle almost get jumped by several zombies, but before I could move they went up in flames. I let out a sigh of relief seeing Fuegoleon emerge from the flames. Then I saw him whack her across the head then start fiercely reprimand her. It was hard to hear over the mixture of flames and the fighting in the town. After it looked like he was finished I motioned Noelle my way. "I'll get us through the flames."

Asta was frantically swinging his sword trying to block all the attacks from this white haired man who seemed to control the zombies. He was bleeding profusely from his cheek, but that didn't stop him. A few attacks slipped passed him heading for the little girl who hid behind him. Noelle quickly raised her wand creating her water barrier to protect her. "What are you doing Dumb-ster? I can't just sit around and watch this anymore! Be thankful I came to help!"

When Asta lunged towards the puppet several zombies rose on either side of him. In an instant Leopold and I set the zombies ablaze giving Asta a clear path to take out the enemy. "We've come to your aid rival! Show that slime ball what you're made of!" Leopold swung around taking out more zombies that approached from behind as I kept them away from Asta.

Asta spun slicing the puppet with both swords making it collapse beneath his feet. As Leoplold cheered him on I incinerated the zombies approaching behind him. The zombie summoner stood there is shock. "How could you be taken out by an attack like that? Jimmy you-"

"Quit your bitching! Step up and fight for yourself!" Asta started barreling towards him.

There was a strange aura I felt as I jumped up trying avoid whatever it was, but I wasn't fast enough. A dark misshapen hole opened up below me and followed my movement. I heard Leopold and Noelle yell my name as the darkness reached up pulling me down into it. Suddenly I was dropped along with the other Magic Knights who were protecting the town minus Asta, Noelle, Leopold, Yuno and Fuegoleon. "Dammit!" I flared my magic making my blue flames dance around me standing there with my fists clenched.

The oldest Silva turned towards me. "Shut it peasant. Don't waste your mana on pointless yelling." I crossed my arms looking down letting my mana dissipate around me. Klaus came up to me putting his hand on my shoulder for comfort to try and calm me down. Nozel motioned towards everyone else. "Listen up! We need to get back to the town as soon as possible! Everyone quickly get on!" He brought out his hand making a large platform made of his mercury magic. "We must combine our magic to get us back into action! Make haste!"

I brought out my grimoire like everyone else around me, although I had no use for it. The combination of our magic made a large stone like structure with a swirled point that reminded me of Klaus's magic. Wings sprouted out the sides as we accelerated towards towards the town. "Can someone use their magic to hold me to this thing?" I yelled getting in position at the back of our magic made aircraft and tying up my hair with a black ribbon I had in my belt pouch. I held my hands out towards the rolling land behind us when I felt someone's magic wrap around my legs up to my waist holding me steady. I released my flames boosting us twice as fast as we were going before. The heat from the raging fire emanating from my palms radiated on face as the wind from behind cooled me down substantially.

After releasing a constant flow of mana I felt my breath start to hitch. Sweat beaded on my forehead as I felt my knees getting weaker. I pushed myself to keep up the steady flow of fire exerting myself more than I ever have before.

"There's the castle!" The blue rose girl yelled to her captain, I assume.

A smile crept across my face eager to get back to my teammates. As we got to the town I stopped my magic slowing us down. As the magic that held me to the aircraft fell I glanced down to notice it was Nozel's mercury magic. I made my way in between Klaus and Mimosa to see the man from before who summoned the zombies next to five hooded figures in white cloaks. One of the cloaked men sent air torrents towards Leopold and Asta who had collapsed on the ground. A silver shield blocked the attack just in time which I could only assume was Nozel.

I jumped down alongside Mimosa who scrambled towards Fuegoleon who laid in a pool of blood next to Noelle. I froze at the sight. His arm was completely gone. One of the captains of the Magic Knights have fallen to these goons? The captain who had just acknowledged me and offered me training alongside his younger brother who had also fallen?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something large and purple manifesting near the enemy. I quickly turned letting my grimoire flip pages while my fiery paws enveloped my hands. A giant salamander made of gel loomed over our enemy protecting them against the raining mercury from above. The middle hooded figure had an over sized syringe they had just used to inject something into the salamander turning it slightly darker. Suddenly the salamander brought up its foot slamming it over Asta lifting him up into its leg.

"Let this be a lesson Magic Knights. We are the Order of the Rising Sun." One of the men said under the darkness of his hood. "We will destroy the Clover Kingdom!" Asta was thrown down in the middle of the group. I lunged forward trying to get to them as I saw the darkness that previously teleported us creeping under their feet. I shot several flaming kunai in the direction of the man teleporting them to throw them off, but one of the men jumped back taking my kunai to the shoulder.

I landed on the stone walkway where they once stood sliding sideways across the brick. I looked up to see Noelle frantically looking to the rest of the Knights with pleading eyes. "Asta was kidnapped! We have to save him!"

Klaus clenched his fists. "Noelle, we can't. We have no trace of where they have gone."

"We can't just give up!"

"Not happening." Nozel spoke up as he turned away from her. "We need to strengthen our defenses. There could be more enemies. We can't waste our time on some slum rat."

Noelle stood there in shock while the rest of the knights gathered around Mimosa who was desperately healing Fuegoleon. I got up slowly feeling the aching in my muscles but still made my way over to Noelle. I wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly. "We'll get him back ok? We won't abandon him."

Her tense shoulders loosened as she hugged back. "Thank you Scarlet."

Mimosa had Leopold in her flower carriage healing while she sat next to Fuegoleon using her strongest spell to keep him alive. "We need to get him to a hospital to get treated by a higher medic. I can only do simple first aid."

Solid scoffed. "This is beyond pathetic for a Magic Knight's Captain. The Vermillion household has really fallen. As a royal myself I am ashamed." His shit eating grin made me want to punch his teeth down his throat.

"Solid how could you say such a thing?" Noelle muttered in total surprise.

"We are Magic Knights. If we don't win then we have no reason to live." Nozel turned his back to make his way to the castle.

Solid laughed following his brother. "Yes! He's absolutely right! We should just disband the Crimson-"

"However Solid." Nozel glared back. "Since we weren't around for the fight, it makes us even more useless."

Solid stopped dead in his tracks taken back by his brothers response. "Y-you're right.."

"We can't let our guard down!" The man from the Golden Dawn yelled while stepping forward. "Our communications have been blocked so we can't request any back up yet!"

"Mimosa continue healing them. I'll be taking the three of you to the hospital. Make sure to keep them stable." Nozel used his mercury to pick them up carrying them behind him. "The rest of you split up to assist the townspeople or help the other knights reinforce the magic shield and communication.

I went with Noelle to take the little girl to find her family. She took us to her house that had a few cracked windows and the door was broken in. The little girl gasped running into her house yelling for her parents. We ran inside behind her to see her in the arms of her mother who cried holding her daughter tight. Her dad thanked us for protecting her along with the rest of the town and offered us money which we kindly refused. It made me feel pretty great knowing we actually made such an impact on people's lives today. We checked up with multiple other families only hearing about a few casualties, thankfully.

I sighed as we made our way back towards the hospital where we were told to meet up. "I hope those Vermillion brothers are ok." I pulled the ribbon out of my hair letting the scarlet waves flow over my shoulders. "They actually believe in me, a commoner."

"They should pull through. Those lions are pretty tough." Noelle forced a smile trying to give me slight comfort before looking down again. "When do you think we'll be able to look for Asta?"

"Probably after we get back to base. The Black Bulls don't give up on one another that easy right?" I started chuckling. "Without Asta, Yami would be lost. He's the one that cleans the base remember?"

We made it back to the rest of the group then filled them in on the condition of the part of town we were in. Suddenly I felt multiple people materialize behind us with a gust of wind. The Wizard King appeared behind us with Asta under one arm and the hooded man I hit in the shoulder with my kunai in a levitating orb with some strange writing floating around it. "Sup. I see everything was taken care of."

Asta waved from under the Wizard King's arm leaving us staring still surprised. "Hey, good to see you all together." The Wizard King dropped him letting him stand on his own. "I really didn't think I'd make it out of there alive."

Noelle crossed her arms looking away with a slight blush. "It's because you're too quick to jump into danger. Learn from your mistakes Dumb-ster."  
"Asta!" Klaus pushed Noelle out of the way running to Asta with tears in his eyes. "I'm so glad you came back to us alive! I thought you were dead for sure!"

Asta deadpanned. "Uhh.. Sorry for making you worry."

"Asta!" Mimosa pushed Klaus out of the way tackling Asta with a hug. "I was so, so worried about you!" When She released him Nero flew up and started pecking his forehead."

"As touching of a reunion this is. I must ask each of you what had happened in my absence here." The Wizard King grew serious making tensions rise.  
We filled him in on the details of the attack, what each users magic was, the name of the group The Rising Sun along with what had happened to Fuegoleon. They discussed a pendant going missing that Fuegoleon has always worn that turned up missing after the attack. The Wizard King filled us in on a stone tablet that requires stones for some unknown purpose. Apparently they needed Fuegoleon's along with some others that have yet to be found.  
The Wizard King looked down in thought before raising his head to speak. "We will get more details after we interrogate our captive. As Magic Knights we strive to bring peace by protecting our kingdom."

Nozel started walking away. "You're going to have to excuse me." His siblings followed closely behind.

The Wizard King smiled. "The enemy might have just awakened a sleeping lion and robbed a bear of her cubs at the same time."

The group as a whole agreed upon getting stronger to help the kingdom bringing Leopold to join from the doorway. He leaned against the frame clearly out of breath from the pain he's in. "The one who really needs to get stronger is me. Asta! I'm pleased that both of us are still alive. Since we both escaped death together you better get stronger too!" He took his thumb lighting a small flame and placing it on his forehead making a diamond shaped burn. "This is my vow to become the Wizard King!"

After all that talk Asta still couldn't remember poor Leopold's name leaving the young lion dumbstruck. The rest of us laughed with each other at their ridiculousness making the tension slightly fade. 

Finally we were dismissed leaving Asta, Noelle and I in the town until a spatial magic user was available to get us back to our base. Asta suggested food which sounded amazing after such a long day. After roaming around lost for a bit we stumbled across Charmy who was leaving a bakery she had found. She gave us some of her pastries as she munched away more chipper than usual.

"So, why are you here Charmy?" Asta said will a full mouth of food.

"Where there's good food, there is I." She sang poetically still munching away. 

"You seem to be in a really good mood."

"I met the man of my dreams." She cooed still with her cheeks full. "This subject is a bit to mature to discuss around you, boy." She waved him off.

After Noelle finished her pastry she looked to Charmy questioningly. "How did you get to Castle Town anyway?"

"Oh. Like this." She pulled out her grimoire as a fluffy wool cloud surrounded her body leaving her face exposed as she shrunk down in size and floated into Asta's hood.

"Hey Asta!" Klaus yelled waving to us from up on a higher sidewalk across the town waterway. "Are your wounds alright? Did I ask you that already?"

Asta ran to the edge of the road that had a steep drop into the water. "Yuno! I heard you defeated one of those guys all by yourself!" Yuno stayed silent blankly staring at Asta while Charmy jumped out of his hood trying to question how he knew her food saving prince. "Damn it Yuno can't you just acknowledge me! Don't act all high and mighty because you defeated one guy!"

Yuno brought out his grimoire making swirling winds turn to the shape of an over sized bird flying towards Asta. Asta quickly brought out his sword jabbing it right in the beak making the winds flow around us. It only pushed me back as I managed to brace myself, but Noelle and Charmy fell to the ground. I sat down next to a fallen Charmy who just cooing over her new crush. I couldn't help but laugh at Asta and Yuno's dorky friendship. They are polar opposites yet get along so well. I laid back looking at the clouds rolling across the sky. Joining the Magic Knights brought me together with some strange yet amazing people. I wouldn't trade this for the world.


	12. Back At Base

We finally arrived back at base as the sun was starting to set. Charmy had been floating around on her wool cloud surrounded by bags of various foods she had gotten on her adventure in Castle Town. I managed to hitch a ride on the back of it where I had fallen asleep. Charmy brought her cloud of wool inside and dropped everything on a nearby table forgetting I was in there. I sat up quickly looking around to see we were back at base.

"Sorry Scarlet, I forgot you were in there." She giggled hopping onto the bench.

I rubbed the back of my head. "It's alright." Looking around I didn't see anyone else besides the two of us. "Where did everyone go?"

"Beats me. I just know Asta and Noelle went to report to Yami." She casually munched away on her sweets like normal.

I got up making my way towards the stairs. "Great, that means I'm free to do whatever. Thanks for the lift Charmy!"

I went to my room to gather my bathing supplies and all my dirty laundry. A nice bath would help loosen up my muscles after what we went through today. My whole body ached from using so much more mana than usual. While I bathed I had my clothes in the wash so that when I was done they'd be clean for me.

After spending some time relaxing I dried myself off with my magic and put on my comfy clothes. I like stealing Magna's shirts since they are nice and baggy to wear along with my black shorts and thigh high stockings. As I made my way back to my room I sensed Magna's ki downstairs bringing a smile to my face. I quickly put my clothes away in my wardrobe then made my way upstairs to Magna's room.

As I got up there he was leaving his room shirtless with clothes and a towel in hand. "Oh hey Scarlet. You guys just get back too?"

"We've been back for a little while now. I gotta tell you about what happened in Castle Town today. It was one hell of a ride." 

He started chuckling. "Alright, just let me clean myself up first. I smell like I just kicked thirty guys asses."

"Ya know, I don't think you could take on thirty." I taunted putting my hands on my hips.

"I can make it thirty one if you want." He said with a cocky smirk.

"If I weren't so worn out from today I would take that challenge." I slid past him opening the door to his room. "Oh and I thought you said I was too pretty to be a guy."

He turned around as he walked towards the stairs and shot me finger guns. "Hey, I said beautiful. There's a difference."

My face was as red as my hair at this point. "Do you have to flirt with me while you're half naked!"

"I mean I could change that if you'd like." He jokingly grabbed his belt buckle.

"You damn pervert!" I yelled sending my flames down the hall making him hide around the corner laughing. "Go take your damn bath already."

He struggled to maintain his composure after laughing so much. "Alright, alright. I'll be back."

Still flustered I entered his candle lit room and leaned back against the door. I couldn't get the image of him out of my head as he taunted me. "Damn him." I muttered throwing myself into his bed on my stomach. As I hugged the pillow I couldn't help but notice a small box wooden box on his desk. I got up to sit at his desk then delicately opened the box. There was a bracelet with red roses and gold leaves with golden vines making the chain. 'Why would he have something like this? Who is this for?' My mood dropped as I looked at the glistening jewelry from the candle light. My mind instantly assumed it was for someone special that I didn't know about. I slowly closed the small box placing it back the way I found it. 'I guess I shouldn't be snooping around here anyway.' I left the room gently closing the door behind me before making my way downstairs.

I didn't bother to see who was in the main hall as I made my way to the front door without making a sound. Creeping through the door I walked out looking up at the stars. For the most part it was a clear night with only a few clouds rolling by. Letting out a sigh I started scaling the base to a flat landing towards the top. I sat down bringing my knees to my chest ans resting my chin on my arms. The gentle breeze flowed through my hair as I looked up at the stars. 'Now I at least understand why he was adamant on our night at the bar not being a date.' The feeling in the pit of my stomach only got worse. 'Today really was one hell of a day. Too bad the night ends at rock bottom.'

There was a sudden shift in the air behind me making me jump. I turned to see Yami had followed me out here. "What's wrong with you?" He knelt down next to me as he lit a cigarette. "You're gonna get cold out here wearing that."

"I don't get cold. I have flame magic." My tone was low as I looked back up at the stars.

"Yeah I guess you wouldn't. You know you're suppressing your magic right?"

"I didn't exactly want to be followed."

"Fuegoleon will be fine. Asta and Noelle filled me in on what happened."

"That's what I've been told. It's just been an eventful day."

He reached over patting me on the head. "You did great in Castle Town. You even came back without any major injuries for once."

"Thanks Yami."

"Go take some time off. Visit home or something. Just make sure you're still wearing your robe." He jumped off the roof without another word.

'Maybe I will visit home.' I thought as I made my way back down the building. "I'll leave tomorrow morning since I just got paid." I made my way back inside and up the stairs without being noticed while going to my room.

When I rounded the corner from the stairs I ran right into a messy haired Magna's chest. I squeaked as I almost fell back before he caught me. "Holy shit Scarlet be careful. Why are you suppressing your magic like that?"

His arm was around my waist making me blush slightly. "I don't know how or why I'm doing it." I stayed short with him as I pulled away trying to walk to my room.

He grabbed my wrist to stop me. "Hey, What's the matter? Did I upset you earlier?" His voice was soft which made me melt.

"No. I just had a rough day. Sorry."

"Come on, let's talk about it. I'm always here to listen." He had the sweetest smile making me follow him up to his room. He opened the door and lead me to his couch where I sat down with my knees to my chest. "Now what's beating you up." I told him how the meeting went and how the royals treated us along with the attack and what happened to Fuegoleon. "It's not your fault you know. You did your best and saved tons of innocent lives."

"I know. I just can't help but feel like I could have done more if I wouldn't have gotten stuck in that teleportation spell." I wasn't lying by saying this bothered me but I didn't want to ask about the bracelet. It's really none of my business so why should it upset me? I laid my head down on my knees.

"How about I take you out tomorrow to help you feel better?" He put his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him.

I couldn't help but blush as I looked up into his deep blue eyes. "Why would wanna do that?"

"Why wouldn't I? You deserve it more than you think."

"Well Yami told me to take some time off so I wanted to visit my village. I was planning on leaving in the morning." I looked down disappointed. "I told you how long it takes to get there, I don't want to stall too long."

"If I go with you I could get us there faster on my Crazy Cyclone."

I chuckled. "You sure you can handle spending days around me with no breaks?"

He held his thumb and finger to his chin in thought. "Hmm you're right. Having you sleep in my bed for days on end was pretty rough."

I pushed him playfully. "Yeah whatever. I guess you can come with if Yami lets you."

"That'll be easy since he already gave me a week off." He laid his head back running his fingers through his unkempt hair. "Man I'm beat. Today was pretty hectic."

"You're telling me." I sat up grabbing a blanket from his bed then wrapped myself in it as I curled up leaning against the arm and back of the couch. "So tell me how you beat up thirty men single handedly tough guy."

Magna enthusiastically told me about his mission with Luck. They had to take on a whole gang that was terrorizing surrounding villages by destroying property and stealing from them. They had followed a group of thugs back to base then took out the entire group. He didn't leave out the part where Luck zapped him and sent him spinning like a top towards the enemy taking out quite a few of them. Luck definitely is an interesting comrade to work with.

I tried to keep my focus, but my eyelids kept getting heavier. Magna noticed me getting sleepy and chuckled. "Come on sleeping beauty, you can have my bed tonight."

I covered my face in the blanket and mumbled back to him. "No I'm fine here."

"Too bad. Get up or I'm moving you myself." He stood up crossing his arms in front of me.

Peaking out of my blanket I see the muscles in his arms as he crossed them. That mixed with his messy hair was hard to resist. I turned my head away trying to hide the pink in my cheeks. "No. You gotta move me yourself."

"You're so damn difficult." He groaned as leaned down picking me up bridal style still wrapped in his blanket.

"I'm the difficult one? I wanted to sleep on the couch." I reached out of my blanket and ruffled his hair making him shake his head.

"Just let me do the manly thing and treat you the way a woman deserves ok?" He set me down in his bed then leaned over me to grab a blanket.

"I think you just wanted me in your bed you perv." I smiled like a jackass while crossing my arms as he was taking his pillow from next to my head.

He smiled leaning in next to my head as he hovered over me. "Any guy would be lucky to have such a gorgeous girl in his bed." He whispered in my ear. His hot breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine making my breath hitch. As he leaned away I saw the cocky smirk on his face. "But you're more to me than just some gorgeous girl."

I stared for a second with my face bright red then grabbed my pillow chucking it at him. "You're such an asshole!"

The pillow hit him in the face knocking him back which made him chuckle. "I really can't compliment you can I?"

"Not like that you perverted flame brained delinquent!"

He threw his stuff on the couch and tossed the other pillow back to me. "Alright, my bad. Lets get some sleep. We have a long ride tomorrow." He blew out the candles making the only light in the room being the moonlight from in between the curtains.

I laid there staring at the wall battling the thoughts in my head. In the back of my mind I thought and hoped that he was interested in me, but there was always room for doubt. We are just so comfortable around each other and our personalities blend so well. I rolled over hugging the pillow next to me as I dozed off. 'This is gonna be a long week.'


	13. Heading For Home

I was drawn awake by the sound of the door closing to the room. Rubbing my eyes I sat up seeing the bright orange light from the sunrise. "Why the hell is he up so early." I groaned swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I got up stretching as I looked out the window. Magna was strapping a large trunk onto the back of the Crazy Cyclone. His hair was still messy and he was still only in a tank top and his pants from the night before since he probably was trying to let me sleep.

I made my way up to my room to prepare for my trip. I got into my normal gear since Yami requested I wear it on my time off just in case. I quickly packed my bags making sure to bring my money for my village. I threw the bag over my shoulder then headed downstairs to the main hall.

Yami was the only one down there sitting in the corner reading his paper. I threw my bag onto the table then threw myself down on the couch. "So you're taking the delinquent with you?" Yami piped up from behind his paper.

"Yeah, It'd be nice to have a travel partner, ya know?"

"Just don't destroy any villages along your way."

I giggled at the comment. "Don't worry, I'll keep him in line."

Yami chuckled lowering his paper. "That's what I'm worried about."

Charmy was the first to join me downstairs. Right away she got the sheep cooks making heaps of food for everyone to enjoy. This morning I had fried eggs with a side of rice, bacon and a corn muffin. The others started trickling down as they smelled the food giving us more company.

Luck came downstairs with Magna who was fully dressed and ready with a large bag for our trip. Magna seemed super pumped while talking to Luck. "It was because I did so well that they gave me a star for my efforts! At this rate I'll be the one pulling us bulls out of the dumps!"

"Yeah!" Luck jumped up in excitement. "We need to improve out combined skill, the Zapping Magna Typhoon!"

"There ain't no way in hell I'm letting you do that to me again!"

Asta rushed over with Noelle in toe. "Welcome back Luck, Magna!"

"Hey, I heard about the hell you guys went through in Castle Town, but its my time to shine kid." Magna pointed at himself with his thumb.

Asta giggled like a devious child. "For my outstanding work in the invasion they promoted me to a lower rank, class three knight!"

Magna looked blankly at Luck. "What's a lower rank class three knight?"

"Not a clue" Luck shrugged.

Yami scratched the back of his head in disappointment. "You guys are actual knights and you don't know this?" He took a drag of his cigarette blowing the smoke to the side. "The Magic Knights have a ranking system. Since you guys haven't went up in rank you're both lower rank five knights. Since Asta is higher than you you'll need to treat him with respect. Oh and FYI Charmy is lower class rank one."

Charmy rubbed her head with a huge smile on her face giggling. "On your knees bitches." She started dancing around Manga who collapsed on the floor in disbelief.

Yami watched the scene unfold. "I guess the fact she captured the perpetrator is the reason for her sudden promotion. Although it looked like you were trying to lynch her."

Magna looked up at me while still on the ground. "S- Scarlet don't tell me you ranked up too."

I started laughing as I got up putting my hands on my hips. "Lower rank class three knight. Same as Asta."

Magna laid on the floor looking dead from shock when Luck hopped over next to him and zapped him making him get up. "Damn it! I'll just have to work harder then. Don't worry Scarlet I'll catch up in no time."

"You better. I need some competition." I pushed him grabbing both our bags. "Hurry up and eat so we can get going."

While Magna ate I packed our stuff into the trunk Magna had strapped to the back of the Crazy Cyclone. There was still quite a bit of room if we decided to get anything along the way. This gave me a chance to bring some stuff back from my room at home as well. As I tied my hair up I could feel Vanessa's ki coming towards me from behind.

"Don't have too much fun on your little excursion." She sat next to me on the Crazy Cyclone. For once she was fully clothed looking like she was going on a mission. "This will be a snug little ride, not too much room with this chest here."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't get your hopes up Vanessa. I don't think it's happening." I leaned against the trunk next to me. "I think there's someone else." I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"You're ridiculous. Why the hell would he offer to spend his entire week off with you?"

I groaned laying my head down. "Men are so confusing. I don't understand them at all." I could feel Magna's ki going towards the front door making me pop my head up. "He's finally ready."

"Have fun." Vanessa sang as she stood up. "Try not to kill each other." She winked to me as she passed Magna.

"Ready to go?" I said as I threw my leg over the seat leaning back against the trunk.

"Yeah, Yami gave me a communication device just in case something comes up." He tossed me a small metal box with some fancy designs on it to stick in my belt pouch. He also had an extra bag with him that he stuck in the trunk behind me before strapping it closed. "Charmy packed us a few meals for the road."

"I'll have to bring her back something as a thank you." I said scooting back for Magna to sit. "This is gonna be a little tight for us both to fit don't you think?"

He threw his leg over sitting down in front of me making the broom rise up below us. "It'll be fine, just relax. I plan on getting is there in half the time. Just hold on."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his back. "Ok, I'm ready."

With that we were off. Being wedged in between Magna and the trunk I felt comfortable enough to sleep. I sat up putting my chin on his shoulder but struggling since I'm a bit short. "Hey, I'm gonna take a nap. Don't drop me."

He tilted his head back so I could hear him through the wind. "Yeah like I'd wanna feel your wrath if I'd let you fall."

I jabbed his side making him laugh then got cozy nuzzling into his back. I lightly slept while Magna flew us along. He really enjoyed the view flying over places he hasn't seen before. 

I felt us slowing down which drew me out of my slumber. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful forested area next to a clear lake below us. As we descended I stretched my arms. "Yes, lunch time."

After we landed Magna got off the Crazy Cyclone and instantly laid down in the grass. "Man it's tiring flying that fast for that long."

"How far did we get?" I opened the trunk pulling out our lunches and sitting against the Crazy Cyclone.

Magna sat up joining me as I handed him his food. "We're a little over a third of the way there. We should make it to your village with just a stop to rest tonight."

"Damn, that really was fast. You want me to fly for a while after we eat? You look beat." I said as I stuffed my face with the sandwiches Charmy provided us.

"I don't know, can you handle the Crazy Cyclone's power?"

"It's just a fancy broom, it can't be that hard." I shrugged taking another bite of my sandwich.

Magna nudged me then pointed across the lake. "Look we have company." There was a buck staring at us from the far side of the lake as the mother deer and her fawn drank creating ripples in the water. The scenery around us was so lush with wildlife. The sound of birds singing surrounded us along with the movement of the leaves as the wind blew. 

"This is really nice. Thank you for coming with me. This ride would have been kinda lonely." I picked a small wild flower from the ground next to me twirling it in my fingers. "I don't think you're as much of a thug as everyone says you are."

"I'm not a thug! Who says that!" He yelled making the deer run off.

"Now look what you did. Only a thug could scare off poor innocent animals like that." I taunted laughing as I put the flower in his hair. "Don't worry, I still think you're a pretty nice guy."

Magna's heart raced at our closeness making him blush slightly. The sun made my red hair practically glow as it flowed through the wind. My emerald eyes sparkled making him melt as my hand pulled away from his hair.

As I got up I saw the flustered look on his face which made me snicker. "What can't handle it when I throw you compliments instead?"

"What? No, I just- you threw me off guard ok?" He scratched the back of his head smiling.

We cleaned up from our meal and got ready to hit the sky again. Magna sat against the trunk on the Crazy Cyclone leaving me the room in the front so I could fly. I got on and adjusted myself making the Crazy Cyclone rise from my magic. Magna wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "Alright now take it easy at first. This broom has some pieces I bought from the black market to boost the speed."

"Yeah yeah, we'll be fine." My mana control is fairly decent so this shouldn't be too hard. I slowly trickled my mana through the broom making us rise from the ground and head towards our destination. It didn't take long to get the hang of flying this thing so we soared through the sky in no time. Although, I noticed Magna still holding me tight with his head rested next to mine. "Why don't you sit back and relax. My flying isn't that scary."

"You see. I'd love to, but I don't want a face full of hair."

"That's fair." I chuckled. "Sorry you're stuck clinging to me then."

"Trust me. I'm fine like this." He squeezed my waist a little tighter making me elbow him.

"Damn perv."

After a few more hours of flying the sun was starting to set. Through the trees I spotted a lively looking village. Paper lanterns lined the streets illuminating the busy crowd. There was a stage with people dancing creating a beautiful displays with their magic. "Let's stop here for the night." I said lowering us to the ground in which Magna agreed.

I spotted an inn at the edge of town where I landed letting Magna get off. "I'll go get us a couple rooms for the night. Just wait here with our stuff for a minute."

I agreed handing Magna some coin for the rooms which he reluctantly accepted. I sat side saddle on the Crazy Cyclone watching the townspeople pass by. The smell of food filled the streets making my stomach growl in hunger. "Ugh hurry up Magna I'm starving." I mumbled to myself kicking my feet a little.

"Excuse me miss, are you a Magic Knight?" A small voice said pulling me out of thought.

I look down to see a small girl with a bunch of wooden necklaces with various colored beads around her neck. "Why yes I am." I smiled looking down at her.

She smiled back jumping up and down. "That's amazing! My Momma got saved by a Magic Knight when I was smaller! We don't see knights very often."

I chuckled getting off the Crazy Cyclone and knelt down to her level. "Well I'm happy to meet you. My names Scarlet of the Black Bulls."

"I'm Emily. Did you come here for our festival?"

"No actually. My friend and I are on our way to my village. We were lucky enough to stumble upon this place to rest."

"I'm so glad I got to meet a Magic Knight! Here take these." She pulled multiple bead necklaces off from around her neck offering them to me.

I lowered my head allowing her to put them on me. "Thank you Emily."

A woman hurried towards the small girl. "Emily! You shouldn't wander off like that!" The woman stopped next to us. "I am so sorry. Emily really adores Magic Knights. We don't see many since we are in the middle on no where."

"It's quite alright. I'm from the boonies myself so I understand." I said picking myself up.

The woman looked at my robe and smiled. "You're from the same squad the man that saved me is from. I never got to thank him for taking out the man who tried to rob us after my husband had passed. He was a large man with dark shaggy hair who used a strange sword and dark magic.

"That sounds like our captain Yami. I'll be sure to tell him when we get back to base."

In that moment Manga joined behind me scratching the back of his head. "Uhh... Scarlet, we have a bit of a problem."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"There's no rooms left. The village is packed right now from the festival." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'll fly us to the next village then since you just got us here."

I sighed turning back to Emily and her mother. "Well it was nice meeting you two. We have quite the ride ahead of us since the next village over is pretty far."

"We have a spare room if you two would like to spend the night with us. I'd be honored to help you two out." The mother spoke making the little girl smile wide.

"Yeah! Since big brother moved they can use his room! They can enjoy the festival too!" She bounced around pulling on her mother's arm.

I put my hands out in front of me laughing nervously. "Oh no. We couldn't possibly intrude."

"Oh it's really no problem. Please let me do something for your squad since your captain helped me in the past."

I looked back at Magna seeing him nod in agreement to take the offer. "Alright, I guess we can stay the night here."

Emily grabbed my hand pulling me with her making her mother laugh. "This way! This way!"

We were led to a two story house with a balcony only a few houses away. Magna unstrapped the trunk to bring with us so we could store the Crazy Cyclone in their shed. I grabbed the other side against Magna's wishes as we lugged the trunk to our room. The rooms were fairly small since the house isn't very large itself. I opened the door to see a double bed with green sheets and a small dresser next to a window. I paused for a second realizing we'd have to share a bed. With all these feelings stirring up it made everything so much more awkward in my mind.

Magna nudged the trunk pulling me out of thought as we set the trunk on the dresser. "Ready to hit the streets? I'm starving." Magna moved towards the door looking back at me. "Unless you want to stay in. I can grab us something."

"No, I'm fine. Let's go." I squeezed my way by him leading us back to their living room. Before we left the little girl offered Magna similar beads to the ones she had given me. He tried to refuse but I forced him to lean down by pushing his head down to her level making her giggle.

As we left the house he was messing with his hair. "Damn, do you have to be so rough on my hair? It takes me a while to make it look this cool."

"I don't know if I'd call it cool. Plus, I like your messy hair better anyway."

"Well too bad. I don't look nearly as manly with my hair down."

We grabbed a bite to eat which tasted so much better after our long ride. The villagers around us all seemed to be heading towards the center of town so we decided to follow to see what the commotion was about. There were people hanging out of the windows of their homes, on their porches and even sitting on the roof tops to see the show. Magna noticed some large crates beside a building that we could climb onto. Getting situated sitting above the crowd everyone grew silent. 

A finely dressed woman walked up on stage raising her hands creating a large ball of multicolored light. Throughout the town different instruments started to play from all directions but you couldn't see the players. She twirled making the different colored lights swirl around her in tiny glowing orbs. As she danced on stage the orbs moved as if they danced along with her. Children reached for the orbs to touch them but the orbs stayed just out of reach. The woman moved with such grace, leaving the audience in awe. As the music ended she sent all of the orbs crashing together in the sky like a large firework to end the show. The crowd clapped and cheered as the woman waved to everyone thanking them.

We weaved through the crowd trying to make our way back to where we were to stay the night. When we finally got back to our room I immediately face planted into the bed. "Finally some rest." I groaned rolling onto my back.

Magna closed the door behind him then started rooting through the trunk. "So how do you want to do sleeping arrangements? I could sleep on the floor, but I'll probably be exhausted tomorrow for the rest of the trip."

"I couldn't make you sleep on the floor. You've done too much for me already."

"I don't think I'd say too much." He said handing me my bag. "I'd say not enough. You did save my life after all."

"Is that why you're helping me out and being so nice to me?" I looked down digging through my bag for my night clothes.

"Well I mean yes and no. I do think I still owe you for that, but you're also one of my best friends. I mean we are both flame brained dumbasses."

"You mean you're the flame brained dumbass, I'm just a hot head." I teased pulling my clothes from my bag. "Now turn around I need to change."

"Aww but you've seen me practically naked before." He whined making me throw a pillow at him. 

"Cover your eyes you fucking perv." 

"Alright, but no peeking when I change then." He taunted with a cocky smirk.

I rolled my eyes as he turned away from me covering his face with the pillow. "Maybe making you sleep on the floor isn't such a bad idea." 

"I'll behave, I promise." 

We finished getting ready for bed so I took the side against the window while Magna took the other side. We both laid facing away from each other to keep things from getting more awkward than they already were. I gazed at the stars through the window next to me. Tomorrow I get to see my family for the first time in a couple months. I wonder if anything has changed since I've left?


	14. Home Sweet Home

As the sun rose filling the room with an orange hue my eyes fluttered open. The clouds out the window rolled through the sky in brilliant shades of red and orange as the sun peeked over the trees. I sat up seeing Magna still sound asleep facing the other direction. I gently nudged his shoulder making him stir rolling onto his back. As he opened his eyes and stretched while a smile spread across his lips. "Man, this is something I could get used to."

My face started getting warm. "Get used to what?"

"Waking up next to a gorgeous girl in bed with me." As he put his hands behind his head I pushed him off the bed.

"You're such a pervert!" I crossed my arms turning my face away as he just laughed.

"You were the one suggesting I sleep with you. So who's the real pervert?"

I took the pillow behind me and threw it on top of him before getting up. "Keep that over your head to I can change. If I catch you peeking I'll kill you."

"Ok Yami."

After I changed I took my amulet out of my bag before throwing it back in the trunk. I don't want to risk losing it so I keep it on me whenever I'm not bathing or sleeping. Magna watched as I put it on and hid it under my shirt. "Why don't you keep that thing back at base if you're going to hide it all the time?"

I shrugged. "I guess I just like it. I've never really had anything like this before. My mother has a necklace she wears all the time so I guess I wanted something like that as well." I threw my bag into the trunk along with Magna's. "We should hurry so we can make it by dinner!"

We lugged the trunk downstairs where Emily and her mother were enjoying breakfast at the table. We said our goodbyes and thanked them for letting us stay the night. We were given a bundle with a few muffins so we could eat while we flew. After everything was settled we were on our way to my village.

The flight was pretty uneventful. The closer we got to Flint the more mountainous the area got. I was starting to get nervous. What would everyone think of me? How would they react to me bringing Magna? I shook off the thought laying my head on Magna's back.

"What the hell? Get away!" Magna started waving his arm around making me look up in confusion. There were multiple blue and green butterflies landing on him and the Crazy Cyclone.

I simply smiled offering my hand to one for it to crawl on. "This is Lydia's Magic, don't crush them." I pointed towards the bend in mountain side. "Right over there is the town. Just around this bend."

As we got closer I could see the swarm growing larger as Lydia emerged darting towards using her butterfly magic. One of her spells creates wings on her back, allowing her to fly. Despite being from such a poor village she had fine clothing that she had made herself. Her beauty and charm gets her good deals on fabrics from the merchants that travel to our village for our gems and metals.

I wiggled my way out of my seat to stand behind Magna while holding onto his shoulders so I could wave to her. Which of course made Magna yelled at me since I told him not to let me fall but I ignored him.

She flew up to us matching our speed. "Scarlet! It's so good to see you! How are the Black Bulls treating you? Is this guy one of them?" She got closer and whispered to me. "Is he a thug? He kinda looks like a thug."

I burst out laughing feeling Magna's shoulders tense up. "No he isn't a thug. He may look like one but he's a pretty nice guy."

We got closer to the town where I had Magna land next to my parent's house. Lydia had to go finish her shift scouting the perimeters of the village. Her family was in charge of that since they all have insect themed magic. Being at the border we are always worried about the Heart Kingdom taking advantage of our mines. Although, they tend to stick to themselves. 

Magna got off the Crazy Cyclone and stretched. "This looks like a quaint little village. Much more lush than my junkey village."

The village was surrounded by vegetation since it was tucked away between the mountains. There's a large river that runs alongside the farmland that has a waterfall feeding it from the mountain top. The houses in the village are fairly spread apart with stone roads that were paved from the rubble in the mines.

"My village definitely has its charm. As much as I love this place, I'm glad I left. I've gotten to see so many things and meet so many people since I became a Black Bull." I unlatched the chest to grab our bags since My room isn't exactly big enough to fit a whole trunk. "I'll take these to my room real quick. No one is home at the moment so we'll be going into town."

"Alright suit yourself. Just know I would have helped."

I ran inside and up the stairs to my room. Everything was untouched like it was frozen in time while I was away. I was always collecting new things I had found while hunting and my father brought me things he found in the mines. Even my cousin Leona would bring me trinkets she had found in her travels. I had everything from skulls and fossils to strange stones to small magic knickknacks. I had an entire wall lined with shelves with only a bed and a dresser in my room. I threw the bags on my bed before heading back out to Magna.

I led us to the center of town with a few stops along the way to say hello to some of the villagers. The black smith was right off the center circle which had small shops and some carts with traveling merchants to make money while they bought ore and gems for their wares. The front patio at the blacksmith was lined with forges each with a pile of raw ore next to them waiting to be smelted. A large burly man was pouring the molten metal into the molds for the bars. "Hey Clint!" I yelled waving to him.

He set the crucible back in the forge before walking towards us. He's a pretty large guy with a fluffy black beard that stands a few heads taller than me, but he's not as large as Yami. "What brings you all the way out here Kiddo? You just left. Don't tell me you got bored already."

"Not quite. They keep me busy. I was given some time off and thought I'd stop by. Oh! I brought a friend with too. This is Magna." I motioned towards Manga who awkwardly stood there watching our interaction. "He's my senior in the Black Bulls and he's really helped me out a lot."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet ya boy." Clint outstretched his hand to Magna to which he accepted giving him a firm handshake. "You seem like a decently strong young man. Try and keep her in line would ya?"

"I'm doing my best, but she's pretty reckless." Magna laughed.

I punched him on the shoulder. "Yeah that's why our captain asked me to make sure you don't destroy anything."

Clint laughed at our bickering as he opened the front door of his shop. "Leah we have surprise visitors!"

My mother walked out just in time to see me punch Magna sending him sliding back since he blocked my hit. He was enjoying it of course judging by the large grin he wore the entire time. 

"You wonder why you got put into a squad like the Black Bulls." My mother smiled crossing her arms. She was in ragged clothes with a thick leather apron on for running the forges. She was always covered in soot when she worked.

I nervously chuckled. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Wow you really do look a lot like your mother. I see where you get your beauty from." Manga said trying to compliment us both.

My mother laughed and ruffled his hair. "Don't try and flatter me kid. She gets her attitude from me too." Magna mumbled to himself as he tried to fix his hair while we talked. "Anyway Scarlet what the hell are you wearing? I thought you'd at least buy decent clothes."

I crossed my arms and looked away puffing out my cheeks. "I like my outfit. I bought it on clearance."

She shook her head and sighed. "You were always a strange one. Lydia's gonna throw a fit when she sees you."

"She already has and the only thing she said was that Magna looks like a thug."

"I'm not a thug! Why does everyone say that?" Magna yelled blushing slightly.

Clint and my mother just laughed at us making us both grow pink in the face when suddenly one of the miners came running up from the mines. He looked out of breath and in a panic heading for the mayor's house. I looked back to my mother and she nodded her head as if to say "go ahead." I grabbed Magna's hand pulling him with me as we followed suit.

We caught up with the man as he reached the house gasping for air. I ran up to him putting my hand on his back in hopes to calm him at least slightly. "Hey, what's going on? Did something happen in the mines?"

In between breaths he spoke. "A cave in... below us.. multiple men fell... we heard screams... there's something down there."

I looked to Magna worried. "We have to go down there and help them."

"Well let's go. You know the way around this place."

I looked back to the man. "Tell the mayor I'm on my way down there. I'm assuming my father, Raymond, is down there already."

"Yes I notified him then ran straight here." The man was finally regaining his composure.

"Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to them." I said before Magna and I darted towards the mines.

On the way to the mines I saw Oliver then grabbed his arm pulling him along with us. "Scarlet?! What the hell is going on?!" He muttered as he frantically tried to keep up with us. He's a tall lanky man with decent arm muscle since he's the village's hunter and uses a bow to do it. His legs on the other hand aren't exactly the most fit nor can he really run fast. Him and Lydia make the perfect hunting pair since she uses her magic to scout while he gets the hunt with his bow. Not to mention they are a good pair in general.

"We need your magic in the mines. The cave collapsed from below and the miners are stuck. Lydia should notice us running and join us shortly." While we ran I noticed her ki in various places from her butterflies.

My father stood at the mouth of the mines waiting for someone to come to their aid. He looked at us with a shocked expression. "Scarlet! What the hell are you doing here?"

"No time to talk Dad. Where was the cave in?" I said stopping then feeling one of the butterflies cling to my hair.

"This way, follow me." He led us through the labyrinth of caves dug throughout the mines. As we walked I filled him in on what was going on and why I was here while he explain the mine situation to us. "There's a mass amount of magic coming from this section of the cave. I had the men dig towards it when the floor gave out. I wasn't here to witness it myself, but I was told they were heard screaming in terror down there."

"An underground dungeon is my guess." Magna piped up. "Luck and I have explored a few of them before. We'll have to report it back to base after we rescue the miners."

I nodded in agreement as we continued. I felt Lydia barreling towards us from behind. She had finally caught up with us as we reached the cave in site. The gaping hole was dark and nothing could be heard from below. I summoned a flaming kunai holding it out to Lydia. "Use your butterflies to carry this down there for light. Let us know what you see."

She opened her grimoire letting a few butterflies out to pick up the kunai and start flying into the abyss. We watched the light disappear down into the darkness when suddenly she gasped. "No. there's something down there. There's a lot of blood in the water below." She squinted her eyes shut trying to focus. "The mana down here is getting too dense. It's hard to see. I see something large moving in the water though. No sign of the men."

Magna and I looked at each other knowing exactly what the other was thinking. We walked to the edge of the hole looking back at everyone. "Don't worry too much. We'll be back. Oliver just make sure to leave us a rope to get back up." I said before jumping alongside Magna.

As we fell I heard my father yell down to us. "You better come back alive or your mother will kill me!"

I threw my kunai all around us in the cave lighting the place up as we fell. The rough stone turned to cobblestone then to brick as we went down. I could see the creature due to Lydia's butterflies hovering over it. I let my flames cover my hands creating my claws and dove straight for it arms out in front of me. I struggled to keep my eyes open as I hit the water. My claws sizzling but managing to keep form allowing me to pierce the creature's skull. I felt it start to dissipate below me like I had just broken something from someone's magic. I swam back up to the surface feeling Magna's ki swimming towards me. I couldn't open my eyes since they stung from the blood in the water. "Magna, I can't see." I tried to keep calm but I felt more ki coming towards us.

"Everything is gonna be fine. I got you." He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to shore.

"There's something coming." I grabbed the wall allowing Magna to climb out next to me. He readied his bat with one of his fireballs in hand waiting for whatever is down there to show itself. I pulled myself out of the water and started using my magic to dry myself off. The scent of the blood was unsettling, but I needed to dry myself off to wipe my eyes.

"Is someone there?" A raspy voice echoed through the cave.

Magna slowly made his way to the doorway with his bat lighting the way. "Yes, we're here to get you out of this place."

The man emerged from the darkness holding another unconscious man on his back. "We need to get him help fast. The creature in the water really did a number on him." His voice wavered as he spoke. "I don't think he's going to make it even if we get him to our healer, but we have to try."

I finally was able to open my eyes to see them. They were both covered in blood with seeping wounds dripping the dark liquid as they moved. I looked up cupping my hands around my mouth. "Oliver the rope! We found them! Both are alive but critical!" I ran up to them putting the unconscious man's arm around my shoulders. "Magna grab the other side. We'll use our flames to help boost ourselves so it's easier for them to pull us up."

"Got it. Just wait here. We'll be right back for you." He said to the other man as he grabbed his friend off his back.

Oliver let down his rope magic with a woven net at the end to put the man in. We quickly acted and successfully got both of the men back to the surface for medical attention. They both had multiple bites and tears from the magic monster leaving them to lose a lot of blood.

After us both being scolded for being reckless and jumping headlong into darkness we were told to bathe since we reeked of blood. As we walked to my parent's house we called Yami on the communication device. He answered groaning at us. "What the hell could you possibly want? You just got to the village." Seeing a tiny angry Yami hologram was sort of funny.

"The villagers found an underground dungeon. We haven't gone in it yet since we had to rescue the miner's who fell in." Magna said carrying the magic device.

He took a long drag of his cigarette. "Well I'll contact headquarters with the news and send Luck and Finral to you guys to help."

Finral could be heard in the background complaining. "But I have a date tomorrow! You always do this to me Yami."

Yami ignored him and continued. "It shouldn't take too long for them to get there since Finral has been close by for a mission once. Expect them by midday tomorrow."

We finished our conversation with Yami as we reached the house. Magna was offered to use the mayor's house to bathe while I just used our bath at home. By the time we were all cleaned up we were invited to join my family and friends at our local tavern. The old man who ran the place gave us all the food and drink we wanted since we saved his son in the cave in.

My father came up behind us putting a hand on each of our shoulders. "When I first saw you kid I worried my daughter brought home some delinquent to meet her parents. You seem like a pretty great guy."

I choked on my drink while Magna just chuckled. "Well thanks. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on her for ya."

"Thanks, she must be a hand full. I know her mother was in her youth." He laughed patting him on the back.

"I'm right here you know!" I yelled, but they ignored me.

After our night at the tavern we headed back to my parent's house. Magna found a spot on my floor to sleep after gawking over all the things in my room. After my head hit the pillow I was out. Our day was far more eventful than we had imagined.


	15. The Crystal Dungeon

Magna was up before anyone else in the house. He quietly gathered his things then went out for a walk around town. The clouds covered most of the sky leaving few places for the rich orange light to peek through. There were very few people on the streets this early. A couple merchants packing their wagons to head to their next destination along with a few civilians dressed in rags heading towards the mines.

He made his way towards the river when he noticed one of Lydia's butterflies land in his hair. Gently he reached his hand up to let it crawl onto his finger. "You don't have to watch me you know. I'm not actually a thug." Leaning against a tree at the river and sighed. "I was really looking forward to some time off. Looks like trouble has been following me everywhere recently."

The butterfly flapped its wings watching him with its antennae twitching. The breeze picked up making the butterfly take to the sky once again. Magna looked to the slow moving river seeing the clear water ripple as it moved while he was lost in thought. 'Why am I going to such lengths for her? I've never done anything like this for anybody. Not even Luck and I consider the bastard to be my best friend.' He heard footsteps approaching from behind him.

"What brought you out here so early this morning?" Lydia leaned against the tree next to him.

"Believe it or not, it's pretty hard to sleep on a wooden floor."

"Why do I feel like that's not the only reason?"

Magna shrugged then scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, you caught me. I guess even someone like me needs time to reflect."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

He let out a low chuckle. "She'll probably kill me if I tell you."

"Well I'll probably kill you if you don't." Lydia taunted making a few of her butterflies swarm around him.

Magna sighed slumping down against the tree. "I just feel so useless. I'm supposed to be senior the newbies took up to. I'm supposed to protect these bastards and I can't. Scarlet saved me from near death and what have I done for her? Taken her to dinner? Pathetic."

"You know she doesn't think of you like that right? She treats you like an equal. She doesn't feel like she has to protect you." She sat in the grass next to him against the tree. "You know, she almost didn't leave the village because she was scared Oliver and I would get hurt hunting. She's the only one that has magic fit to fight in our village."

"I don't think you understand. She almost died because of me. We got lucky. If there hadn't been a healer in the village we were in I don't think she would have made it."

Lydia tensed clenching her dress. "But she saved you right? She didn't save you so you could mope around about it and feel guilty."

There was a moment of silence before Magna responded. "You're right. I want to work harder to protect her and the rest of our squad. Hell the newbie runt does more than me."

She eased her grip letting her expression soften. "You really seem like a decent guy Magna. I was kinda scared for her when she left. I've never left our tiny village or even gave it a second thought. Then to find out she joined the rowdiest squad in the whole kingdom." Gently she hugged him from the side. "Thank you for being there for her. She deserves more than this little village can offer."

He nervously laughed with his face heating up. "It's nothing, really. I just- She's our squad member and I just-"

Lydia started laughing breaking the hug. "You really are a flame brained dork aren't you?" He sat there clearly flustered as she got up. "Well it was nice chatting with you Magna, but I'd better be on my way."

"You too. And don't worry too much, I'll keep her safe." He smiled to her before she turned away.

"I trust you will."

Meanwhile I was drawn awake by the smell of fresh bacon lingering through the house. I went downstairs still in my sleepwear and sat at the table across from my father who was working on fine details of a newly crafted bow. My mother turned from her spot at the stove. "You might want to go find your friend, breakfast is almost ready. I saw him walking towards the river when I got up." I grumbled getting up to go to the door. "Is that one of his shirts?" Mother cocked an eyebrow my way while my father looked up from his work.

With my hand on the handle of the door I froze nervously laughing. "I forgot mine so I had to borrow it." I quickly lied exiting the room. I leaned against the door covering my face which was burning up from embarrassment. 'What the hell was I thinking. It's only been a little over a month and I'm wearing some guy's clothes? I mean I am an adult, but that doesn't mean my mother won't kill him... or me.' I felt his ki getting closer making me lower my hands.

"What the hell are you doing outside in that?" Magna walked up with a smirk and his hands in his pockets. He didn't have his leather jacket on like usual and his hair was still disheveled. "I know you're at home but you don't even have your boots on."

"Well I wouldn't be out here if you didn't run off so early in the morning! Also, look who's talking. Your hair's a mess." I ruffled his hair making him laugh.

"You're the one who said you liked it better down. I just didn't want to wake anyone this early."

"Yeah whatever, breakfast is ready punk." I turned going back inside.

My mother had just finished setting the table when she looked up giving us a strange look. "Well that was fast. How was your walk Magna?"

"Pretty refreshing. Your village is gorgeous."

"That's why I stayed here. In my travels I've seen so many breathtaking places but nothing as charming as this little village."

We sat around the table continuing to talk as we ate. My mother told us the story about how she used to be a traveling merchant like my cousin Leona. She traveled everywhere, even to the capital selling goods. There were times where she needed to defend herself so she taught herself how to fight when needed and even taught Leona as she grew up. Since she liked this village and met my father she decided to settle down here making a living at the blacksmith. Leona kept the trade going and pays us a visit from time to time which is why sometimes she brings us treasures.

As we finished eating I felt two familiar sources of ki quickly heading towards us. "I guess they're here. Damn, it's still morning." I went to the door to see Luck land right in front of the house with Finral draped over his back. "Holy shit Luck what did you do to him?"

Dropping him on the ground Luck moved past me without saying a word. Finral sat up with his hair all ruffled looking nauseous. "Damn Yami for sending me with that lunatic."

As I helped him up I heard muffled arguing coming from inside. "What the hell did he do? You guys just got here." Before we even got to the door it flies open with Luck smashing into the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing dumbass! You can't just barge into someone's house and try to fight them!" Magna yelled with his flaming bat summoned.

"Damn Magna, you really sho...wed him.." I trailed off watching my mother walk out the door, take Magna's bat and chuck it at Luck's head hitting him directly in the face.

"You weren't invited here to start trouble runt. I may not be in my prime, but I'll still whoop your ass." She stomped out the door with my father trying to drag her back inside. She turned to me making me shutter. "Scarlet hurry up and get dressed so you can get your mission over with."

"Y-Yes ma'am." I stuttered pulling Magna inside. "Finral watch him, will you?" Before he could answer I was halfway up the stairs inside the house. Pushing him inside I closed the door behind me looking at him wide-eyed. "What the hell did Luck do to my mother?"

"Well, he kinda went up to her, called her an old hag while asking to fight her." He scratched the back of his head laughing nervously trying to lighten the mood.

I stared blankly at him for a few seconds trying to process why the hell the electric rat would do that. "What's wrong with that boy."

"Even I don't know the answer to that and he calls me his best friend." He threw on his jacket then proceeded to try and do his hair in the tiny hand held mirror he found on one of my shelves.

I quickly got ready forcing Magna to stand in the corner as I changed then ran down the stairs with him not too far behind. We reconvened with our squad mates who waited semi patiently. While luck jumped around punching the air in anticipation, Finral was sat next to my mother apologizing for Luck's behavior. "Come on guys, let's get going." I uttered making my towards the mines.

Luck and Finral quickly followed behind us. Luck ran up next to me with a wide smile. "Your mom must be really strong. Does she have the same type of magic as you?"

"Yeah she has blue flames as well, but she doesn't really have combat magic."

He tilted his head in confusion. "That can't be true. When you're father was trying to stop her he said that if she fought me she'd probably kill me. I just wanna know what kind of spells she has in her grimoire."

Thinking for a moment I realized I've never seen my mother even take her grimoire out of its sheath. She's very rarely used her flames outside of work other than to light a candle or the fireplace. "She grew up as a traveling merchant. How good can her magic really be?"

Descending into the mines we met up with Oliver who lead us the rest of the way to the dungeon. He used his magic to create a rope ladder for us to climb down and by us I mean only Finral since the rest of us crazy bastards just jumped. I once again lit up the way by throwing my flaming kunai. Luck and I landed gracefully on the ground while Magna smacked into the water. "Damn it Magna. You're gonna smell like dried blood again." I groaned making Luck snicker.

"Well not all of us can be as nimbly bimbly as you speed freaks." He grumbled pulling himself up onto the stone.

"You're all freaks! There's a perfectly good ladder and you decide to jump?!" Finral yelled still climbing down then continuing to grumble to himself.

Magna used his flaming bat as a torch while I lit the way with kunai so we would know where we have traveled. Luck jumped ahead placing his hand on the ground at the fork in the tunnel ahead. "There's a lot of magic down here."

The brick under our feet started to disperse in glittering light making us fall into a dark pit. The four of us landed in a shallow waterfall that ran at an angle like a water slide with twists and turns. Out of sheer panic I clung to Magna as we slid down the tunnel with Luck's giggling drowning out Finral's muffled screams behind us.

Bright light quickly swallowed us with the four of us being thrown into a crystal lit pond. After plunging into the water I quickly swam up to the surface gasping for air to see glowing blue crystals growing from the walls in every direction. I swam to the stone pathway where Luck had just climbed up. I saw a look of realization on his face, but as he yelled my name I felt something grab me around my waist and arms pulling me back under.

Even though It stung I tried to keep my eyes open. I could see the surface getting more distant behind a silhouette that seems to be swimming towards me. I tried activating my magic, but underwater it was impossible. Whatever was holding me started squeezing harder making it difficult to hold my breath. I clenched my eyes shut trying to focus on staying conscious when I was embraced by someone and flipped around. With a rush of water we were thrown onto solid ground.

With whatever was squeezing me dematerializing I could finally breathe again. Through my coughing I heard Finral call out my name in a panic pulling me off of my savior. "Scarlet are you ok? Do you need mouth to mouth?"

"I'll kill you." I muttered between breaths. Looking beside me I see Magna sitting up shaking the water from his hair.

Before I could say anything a vine rose out of the water ready to strike. In a split second it was severed from the rest of its body from Luck who soared through the air with lightning gloves and boots. Pushing off the wall he plunged into the water diving for the magic creature. All we could see was lightning bouncing through the water until a bust of glittering light floated to the surface. Lucks head poked above the water with a big smile. "I got it!"

I sighed leaning my head against Magna with him resting his head on mine. "Thanks guys. I don't know what the hell you did but you saved my ass. I'm pretty useless underwater. I can't even get a spark."

"You think I'm much better? Finral was the one who made the portal down there. I couldn't even use my magic but my body moved before I could even think."

Luck swam up resting his elbows on the bricks snickering. "Does this mean you're gonna tell her you-"

Magna cut him off by pushing his head under the water. "I'll tell her how much I want you to drown sparky bastard."

"Uhh.. Guys we should probably finish exploring the dungeon." Finral piped up from behind us.

Standing up I started using my magic to dry myself off, making steam rise from my clothes. "Yeah let's go. I wanna get this over with so I can enjoy my time off."

We continued descending into the dungeon with little trouble. A few of the traps made a large blast leading the tunnel to cave in. Since we had Finral with us it was fairly easy to get past the rubble and the collapsed floors. While Luck and Finral took care of the traps, Magna and I walked more towards the back still steaming trying to dry ourselves. Looking at the ball of fire in my hand as I walked with Magna doing the same. "What was Luck talking about back there? Is there something you're scared to tell me?" I looked his way watching the light illuminate his face.

"Pshh.. I don't know what he's talking about. The dumbass likes to get these ridiculous ideas in his head."

I looked away slightly disappointed despite not knowing what I would have expected anyway. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Guys! Up here!" Luck yelled from a gaping hole in the ceiling of the tunnel. "The room is right over here!" Finral opened another portal for us taking us to a large room with far more crystal covering the walls. A magic door towered over us with intricate designs made of the glowing crystal. "Your turn to do something Magna."

"Alright! Stand back." Bringing out his grimoire he changed the flames in his hand to his bat readying it. He made another ball of fire and tossed it up gently before swinging his bat sending dozens of fire balls the same size crashing into the door shattering it.

The room was filled with gold and magic items like the last dungeon we were in. While the room was smaller it was still pretty impressive. I laid back in one of the piles of gold. "Can I go back to my vacation now. I think I've had enough excitement for today."

Finral walked over to me offering me a hand to get up. "Actually yeah. I only needed to come here so I could bring someone to collect the gold."

I jumped up and hugged him. "Oh thank you. I think I'm ready to hit the hot springs."

Finral's face grew right red. "H- Hot springs?"

Trying to break us up Magna cleared his throat. "Portal Finral?"

He nervously laughed opening a portal for us to go back up to the surface.

The sun had just fallen behind the mountains. Finral had just enough mana to take Luck with him back to base for the night. Entering my family's home I saw my mother laying on the couch reading a book. "Welcome home. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"More or less. We found more water down there than I liked. Hey Mom where's that hot spring you and cousin Leona always go to. My muscles are killing me." I groaned as I stretched.

My mother closed her book still not making eye contact. "You can't go there."

Confused, I tilted my head slightly. "Huh? Why not?"

"It's dried up." She got up and walked over to me and ruffled my hair. "Sorry dear, but you shouldn't take a boy there anyway."

"Well I- never mind." I went upstairs still confused by my mother's strange behavior. Wasn't she just there with Leona a couple months before I joined the Magic Knights? Something seems off.


	16. Scarlet's Busy Day

With the dungeon being emptied by the Wizard King's assistants, we had some time to kill. Sadly we were told our vacation would have to be cut short since the Wizard King requested our audience at the castle. Until they're done clearing the dungeon though, we are free to do whatever we please. After we finished packing up the Crazy Cyclone I drug Magna with me into the forest.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" Magna yelled trying to keep up as I jumped through the trees.

"My favorite spot! It's gorgeous up there. Just try to keep up!" I yelled quickening my pace.

"How the hell am I supposed to keep up?!"

I stopped to let Magna gain some ground. "Do you ever use your magic to just boost your natural abilities?"

"I uhh.. Of course I do!"

"Well good, then this should be easy." I taunted before flame boosting myself through the trees once again.

He sighed and began running again. Trying to mimic my magic he poured flames out of his heels. Struggling with this newfound skill he stumbled a few times barely managing to keep himself upright. I could feel his ki catching up to me as we reached the clearing up ahead. The trees opened to a small pond being fed by tiny waterfalls towards the top of the mountain. I jumped onto a rock towards the edge of the pond and watched Magna struggle to stop before flying into the pond with a large splash.

I sat on the rock laughing my ass off watching him stand up drenched. Wiping a tear from my eye still chuckling I managed to mutter, "Feeling a bit refreshed after your long run?"

A devilish smirk spread across his face. "I don't know, you tell me."

Grabbing my hand he pulled me into the water with him. "Damn it Magna! Don't you think I've been in enough water?"

"A little more wont hurt." He taunted lifting me then throwing me into the water next to him. Knowing I'll attack he quickly took off his jacket tossing it to the side along with his sunglasses.

After gaining my footing I stood up unlatching my metal sleeve and tossing it where he tossed his belongings. "You'll regret that flame for brains." I taunted with a smile. He snickered as I lunged at him. I managed to knock him down into the shallow water. Before I could pin him he flipped me onto my back holding my arms above my head.

Water from his hair dripped onto my face. I noticed the droplets on muscles sparkling in the sun as my eyes wandered. My face grew warm seeing his expression soften with his body pressed against my own. His rich blue eyes looked warm and inviting. My breath hitched as he started leaning in.

"Scarlet! You guys up here?!" Lydia's voice echoed from below startling the two of us.

Magna quickly got up letting me go. I sat up still blushing furiously. "Y- Yeah! Is it that time already?!" I yelled before seeing her head poke over the cliff side.

"They sent me to come get you guys. Why are you both soaked?" She said puzzled.

I nervously laughed. "It's a long story."

We gathered our things and headed down the mountain without speaking a word to each other. Saying my goodbyes I gave my family and friends the hugs they deserve before entering the spatial users portal back to base. I awkwardly grabbed my things from the trunk on the Crazy Cyclone before making my way inside. Opening the door I notice everyone lounging around looking rather exhausted. Yami and the two other newbies seemed to be absent though. I heard a few grumbles but ignored them since I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to anyone.

Throwing my bag on the floor I slumped against the door holding my face in my hands. 'Magna has been quiet since that incident on the mountain. Was he really gonna...' My face started burning up at the thought. 'Maybe he's been quiet because he regretted it.' I picked myself up slowly getting changed into cleaner clothes since the Wizard King's spatial user is waiting for me outside. I had to repack my bag since I was going to be spending the next couple days at the Crimson Lion's base to train with Leo. On my way out I grabbed my boom to fly back once I'm done training.

Magna just made it to the top of the stairs as I exited my room. With a soft smile he paused. "Hey, good luck with your training. It'll be quiet around here."

I set my broom down and wrapped my arms around him laying my head in his chest. "I thought you were upset with me or something."

He gently ran his fingers through my hair. "Of course not. I was just embarrassed, that's all. I shouldn't have-"

I cut him off squeezing him a little harder. "No. You were fine." Reaching up I placed my hand on his cheek while pressing my lips on the other. As I pulled away I whispered, "Just don't hold back next time." Slipping by I could see him frozen with his cheeks as red as my hair. I giggled grabbing my broom while heading down the stairs.

"Hey!" He yelled, making me stop on the stairs. "You better be careful and hurry back, you hear me?!"

"Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch, fire thug." Feeling better with a little skip in my step I headed on my way to see the Wizard King.

The castle was so large it was hard not to get lost even with a guide. As I reached the door my heart pounded. Even though this isn't my first time seeing the Wizard King it still makes me anxious. I knocked on the door to hear him invite me inside. Yami and Asta stood there looking at me dumbfounded. "Welcome Scarlet. We can talk about your village in a moment." The Wizard King said before continuing his conversation with the other two. "You'll have to travel to one of the Grand Magic Zones, The Underwater Temple."

"A Grand Magic Zone! What's that?" Asta yelled receiving a blank stare from Yami.

Yami grabbed Asta's head threatening him once again making him scream in terror. "What was that? You don't need this pimple above your shoulders anymore? Let me pop it for you."

Chuckling the Wizard King explained. "The Grand Magic Zones are places where mana is exceptionally strong. Magical phenomena happen consistently and The Water Temple is considered the most dangerous of the ones we know. The dungeon you and Scarlet had explored was just the tip of the iceberg."

Yami took a drag of his cigarette blowing the smoke to the side. "So you're telling us we need to get there before the terrorists and get the stone back here safe."

"That's right. The only ones I can trust with an important mission like this is you guys from the Black Bulls since out of all the other squads, you guys don't have too many people bound to their family and social status. Will you do it?"

"You're the Wizard King. If you want something done just give the order." Yami saluted holding his cigarette in his opposite hand. "I'm simply going to go out and prove my abilities to the people."

"Then the mission is all yours, Yami." He turned to Asta. "Now then, Asta. Without your anti-magic sword, He probably can't enter the Grand Magic Zone. Not to mention, you have experience fighting the terrorists which should be useful. Be careful out there."

"Yes sir!" Asta yelled saluting.

Yami walked over to me placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'll need you back at base at the very least in two days. Don't wear yourself out too bad training."  
"That means I have to go too?" I whined dreading all the water.

His grip tightened a bit with his aura more menacing. "You heard me little red runt."

"Yes sir!"

After they left the Wizard King sat at his desk pulling out a rolled up sheet of parchment. "Thank you for reporting the dungeon under your home village Scarlet. I'm glad to see your loyalty lies with the good of our country."

Shocked, I saluted. "No problem sir. It's my duty as a Magic Knight."

He chuckled pushing the parchment towards me on his desk. "But your loyalty should belong to your village as well. I had rewarded your squad two stars and gave a little extra pay for the few of you that explored the dungeon. I have also decided to let your village mine all the crystal since it was found in their mines. This document will protect them if anyone tries to interfere."

"Thank you so much! I'll send this to the mayor right away!" I took the parchment holding back my tears of joy. "My village will actually have the chance to live the lives they deserve."

Smiling he stood up and ruffled my hair. "You can too Scarlet. Save some money for yourself."

Finishing up with the Wizard King I made my way down to the hall of spatial mages. On my way out I bumped into the leader of the Golden Dawn. "I'm so sorry sir. I must have been lost in thought."

He smiled at me putting his hand on my shoulder. "It's quite alright. Scarlet, was it?"

"Oh, yeah. How did you know my name?" I looked puzzled at the masked man.

"There's been talk about the Black Bull's new recruits. They say the stunning redhead has quite the impressive mana pool. I'm surprised I missed that at the exams."

I chuckled nervously with a hint of pink across my cheeks. "Wow, they really say that? Thank you."

"I must get going though. It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Scarlet."

"You too sir." I said continuing on my way.

The spatial mages were quite busy today so I had to wait a few minutes before being taken to the Crimson Lion's base. Once it was my turn they opened the portal for me allowing me to step through. I was brought to the front walkway leading to the large castle like estate. As I walked I saw all the trees were nicely rounded and spaced out around the edge of the lawn. It was so open and freeing. Even as I stepped onto the castle's patio it seemed spacious.

"What are you doing here Bull." A man's voice echoed from atop the stairs. His dark hair framing his face. His crimson cape flowed behind him as he stepped down towards me. "We don't want peasants hindering us or causing any disturbances."

I continued towards the door ignoring his grimace. "If you must know, Leo has invited me to train with him per the wishes of Fuegoleon."

He scoffed. "Don't distract the young lord from his training too much peasant."

Pulling the door with one hand I used the other to flip him off as I walked inside. All I could hear was faint yelling as I entered the main hall. A young maid approached me bowing slightly. "Welcome, I assume you're Ms. Scarlet of the Black Bulls?"

"Uhh.. yeah. Could you help me find Leo?"

"Of course Ms. Scarlet. Right this way." She led me through the large hallways decorated with red carpets and intricate designed walls. They had gorgeous paintings and photographs of what I assume to be their members with their achievements. All the strange looks I got began to make me feel uneasy. Was it really ok that I came here? Through a large archway was the dining area with a decent sized kitchen to the side. "Here you are Ms. Scarlet. I can take your belongings to your room if you'd like." I handed over my bag along with my broom and thanked her for her help.

"Scarlet over here!" The lion's voice resonated over the crowd. He stood towards the end of one of the long tables waving his arms around.

With all eyes now on me I walked over joining Leo and some of his comrades. "Good afternoon everyone." I laughed nervously scratching the back of my head.

"I'm so glad you could make it! Training is gonna be so much fun with another flame user! Other than my siblings of course."

"You have another sibling other than Fuegoleon?" I asked pulling out a chair in between Leo and his squad member.

"Yeah, our older sister Mereoleona. She's been traveling the country since she got her grimoire. Of course she visits, but she never wanted anything to do with the Magic Knights. Oh, are you hungry? I just got my food before you got here. Go ahead and help yourself."

"I don't mind going up there with you. I had just gotten here right before you did so I haven't gotten my food yet." The man next to me offered. His black hair flowed over his shoulders with his deep blue eyes gazing into mine.

"Oh, uhh.. Sure. Thank you."

He led me over to a few buffet tables with plates stacked at the sides. "Help yourself. The food here is immaculate." I nodded in agreement picking through the tables piling up my food. "So what family are you from? Your mana is quite impressive."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm from the Forsaken realm."

"That's interesting. I've never met someone of the lower class with a mana pool quite like yours."

As we walked back I kept my head low. "Thanks I guess. I've been getting that a lot recently."

"As you should. Being loved by mana is something to be proud of."

We all sat around making small talk as we ate our meal. His squad seems to be mixed with some stuck up nobles and some nicer ones. Most of the guys close to Leo were really friendly towards me. I've seen very few females actually in his squad though besides the maids. A few of his little friends here seemed to be getting a little too friendly trying to flirt with me as well. Although, Leo seemed to be interjecting them quite fast as they did.

Once our meals were finished we parted ways with his friends and headed out to the training grounds. We got to a stone patio that was quite open. There were a few training dummies at the side, but not much else. A few groups of men sparred against each other but stopped to say hello to Leo. I thought the training grounds would have more obstacles or places to hide behind. Looking around I noticed something in my peripherals flying towards me. A fireball whizzed past my face singeing my hair as I dodged. "You should never take your eyes off your opponent!" He laughed getting revved up to fight.


	17. Training With The Lion Cub

"Why the hell didn't you tell me we were starting!" I yelled, pulling out my grimoire.

Laughing, Leo let his flames surround him. "You think the enemy will warn you before attacking?"

My grimoire opened with my flames forming my claws. "I guess that's fair. Thought we were training though, not fighting."

He tilted his head in confusion. "Why are you using a spell right away. Fuegoleon always taught me to save pulling out my grimoire as a last resort."

"What? Why? Isn't it easier to fight with your spells?"

"Well yeah, but you'll show the enemies all your best tricks right off the bat. Flame magic is strong on its own as long as you're good with hand to hand combat."

I dispelled my claws and put my grimoire back in its sheath. "That actually makes a lot of sense. I never thought of it that way."

The two of us let our magic pour out around us making our flames surge with a brilliant light. I charged right for him watching him put his hands out in front of him creating a pillar of flames. I swiftly boosted myself above his flames doing a front flip and using his head to push myself behind him. He tried swinging his arm behind to block me, but as I landed I kicked him square in the back making him fall forward.

"You aren't very agile are you?" I taunted while he got up.

"I never thought my rival would be as nimble as an acrobat." He countered rushing towards me.

I had to admit that Leo was pretty fast, but not fast enough to keep up. He kept throwing fireballs my way while I blocked them with my own making him visibly more frustrated. It's not an angry frustration though, It's a determined to improve frustration. Moving forward he began changing his patterns of attack. I stumbled trying to predict his thought process to which he took that opportunity. Sending out another pillar of flames I jumped up above them again to dodge. Seeing the devilish grin on his face He jumped towards me managing to land a solid hit to my gut with his flame covered fist. Clenching my stomach I dropped to my knees trying to hold back hurling. Though my wounds are fairly healed at this point that didn't exactly feel good.

"Oh shit. Are you ok Scarlet?" Leo leaned down next to me looking like he just killed a puppy.

It took a moment but I smiled at him. "I'm fine, forgot I was recovering from a previous injury."

"You should have told me! We didn't have to train then!"

"No, trust me. I'm fine. Let's just focus on teaching each other for now. I'll be fine tomorrow." I laid back on the bricks while catching my breath. "I wanna fight again before I leave."

"Well, if you insist. I don't wanna cripple my rival." He laid next to me sighing. "I really wish Fuegoleon would wake up already. I know he can get through this, but he's just taking his sweet old time."

"Despite only meeting him at that ceremony, he seemed like a genuinely nice guy. He even defended us Black Bulls."

"Of course! Social status and rank mean nothing when it comes to being a Magic Knight. Ultimately we all have the same goal, to protect our kingdom. Sadly, I think the royalty thing goes to people's heads sometimes."

"Tell me about it. Your cousin, front braid, hates everything about our squad including the people in it. I just don't understand why. Even his little sister. So what if she's having trouble controlling her magic. He can't tell me he never struggled."

"Us royals are just supposed to be born with raw talent. I think if it wasn't for my siblings I'd be a lot weaker than I am now. They really taught me how to play off my strengths and get better."

I sighed as I got up. "Well lets share our strengths and become stronger for them then. I may not have siblings, but I have people I care about that rely on me." Reaching out my hand he accepted it jumping up in excitement.

"Yeah! Let's make them proud!"

As the evening drew on we continued sparring while teaching each other the tricks we've learned along the way. I convinced him to take us to a small forested area outside the main base. I showed him how I used the terrain to his advantage by using the trees and such as cover along with hiding in the trees. He's not very nimble which makes it hard for him, but at least he gets the idea. He taught me that brute force is actually a very good tactic. A lot of times it throws off the enemy letting you push your way through difficult situations.

The two of us grabbed something to eat from the dining hall before heading to our rooms. All I grabbed was a large bowl of fruit since I wasn't too hungry, but Leo just about took a four course meal. Leo had showed me to my room before going to his own. The room was far more spacious than the rooms at the Black Bulls base. The bed was dressed in crimson sheets with a golden lining. My belongings rested on the dresser beside another door which led to a personal bathroom.

I started drawing myself a bath setting my fruit bowl on the tile shelf that surrounded it. After peeling my clothes off I stepped in feeling my muscles instantly start to relax. "Holy shit, this is nice. Is this what a noble feels like?" I muttered to myself leaning against the back of the tub. I gingerly picked at my fruit bowl feeling the soreness in my muscles fade. "Maybe I'll come back and train more often."

The next morning I was told to meet Leo out front for training with the rest of his squad. The vice captain had everyone in a rowed formation with me beside him as he talked. "This morning's exercise will be a little different. Captain Fuegoleon had invited a comrade from the Black Bulls that he and Leopold had fought alongside in the Castle Town invasion. Treat her with the same amount of respect as you would to a fellow Crimson Lion." He patted me on the back and sent me to stand in the open spot next to Leo. "For today's exercise I will ask you all to form a circle. In the middle two knights will fight and we will critique the match. All you have to do is knock down your opponent. Although, the losers have to run a lap around the entire estate afterwards."

"Well good thing we won't lose. Right rival?" Leo whispered making the Vice Captain clear his throat in frustration.

After forming our circle the vice captain spoke again. "Who wants to go first. You'll be allowed to pick your opponent."

"Oh, me!" Leo jumped up with his arm raised.

The vice captain sighed. "Fine. Who would you like to spar against Leopold."

"I'd like to fight you, Randall." He smiled cockily walking towards the middle.

"Are you sure? I don't want your brother scolding me when he gets back."

"Yeah! I'm working towards becoming the next Wizard King!"

Randall chuckled. "Alright. Come whenever you're ready."

Leo rushed towards the vice captain with flames surrounding him. The vice captain simply lifted his hand making the air below Leo swirl making him rise off the ground. Leo had to stop his flames since the air fed them making them burst then burn out. All Randall had to do was stop his magic and Leo fell flat on his stomach. "Better luck next time Leopold."

Getting up Leo just scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess I got a bit too cocky."

"Yes. Charging an opponent much more skilled than you that also has the advantage in magic is not recommended. You need to think before mindlessly attacking."

The next few fights were fairly basic. They didn't teach me too much and some of them dragged on longer than others. The man who I flipped off the day before was up next. He looked right at me is distaste. "Little Bull, you're up."

I walked into the circle holding my head high. "Alright, come at me when you're ready noble." I taunted receiving a disgusted look.

"I'll teach you some respect, peasant!" He yelled letting his grimoire fly open.

He placed his hand on the ground making it ripple beneath our feet. Stumbling I jumped forward using my flames to boost myself towards him. Out of the palm of my hand flames poured out towards him. With his grimoire flipping pages he made a small curved wall rise up protecting him from my attack. I lifted my legs to push myself off the wall, but when I got close the wall flew towards me knocking me to the ground like a fly.

I winced in pain from hitting the uneven brick below. The man laughed while dispelling his magic. "Know your place peasant." He spat turning away making his cloak dramatically follow him.

"Noble bastard." I mumbled to myself raising my hand up letting my flames pour out knocking him to his knees.

"You bitch." He got up stomping towards me.

"That's enough." Randall raised his voice making the man stop in his tracks. "You'll both be running since you were both knocked prone."

"What?! That's absurd! I clearly beat her!" He yelled, clenching his fist.

"Want me to make it two laps?" The vice captain glared making him back down.

We finished the exercise then went in for a late lunch. After filling our plates Leo and I sat at the same place we did the day before. That dark haired man that sat next to me before joined us again. "Ready to run our lap after lunch?"

"Yeah it shouldn't be too bad. Wanna join our race? Leo thinks he can beat me." I taunted elbowing him.

"Hey! I am gonna win! I'm gonna try to use my flames just like you Scarlet!"

"Good luck. I tried teaching our flame brain back at base and he went flying into a pond."

"Well good thing I'm not a flame brain. I'm a proud Vermillion." He stuck his nose then proceeded to chuckle.

"Oh, I don't think I asked your name yesterday." I turned to the dark haired man.

"Karasu. I suppose a race doesn't sound too bad."

"Sweet! Maybe we can get everyone to join us!" Leo yelled in excitement.

By the time we finished running the sun was setting. I had managed to win the race with Karasu close behind. His magic was interesting. He used dark feathers to form wings to fly. He of course soared past me at first since I didn't expect him to be so fast. I quickly poured my flames out sending myself flying ahead. My constant mana output towards the end made my muscles scream from a lack of rest. I laid back in the grass panting. "You didn't tell me you'd have bird magic."

"You didn't ask." Karasu laughed sitting next to me. "Your mana is a lot more impressive than I thought it was."

"Thanks, I guess. You were a lot faster than I expected you to be."

"So when do you think you'll come back to train with us?"

I sat up while shaking the grass out of my hair. "I'd like to come back again soon. I gotta keep up with missions and such with my squad. So who knows when I'll be able to come back."

"That's a shame. It's interesting having someone like you around."

I chuckled thinking back to what Magna had said before I left. "Yeah, my friend at base said I'd be boring with me gone. I kinda miss them though."

He saw the look in my eye as I watched the sunset. "I'd probably feel the same way if I were in your shoes."

Leo had finally caught up and collapsed in the grass. "Third place... is still... pretty good.." The three of us laughed before heading in for dinner then to bed for the night.

As fast as I got here it was time to leave. I gathered my belongings before heading to the dining hall. With a quick breakfast I bid farewell to Leo and Karasu. I took out my map which I had been marking with the important places like villages, dungeons and of course bases. I didn't have a terribly long ride, but I figured I could stop at a nearby town and pick up a swimsuit for our beach trip.

I hopped on my broom still riding it standing and went on my way towards the village I had marked on the map. The town was bustling below me as I descended. Much like Castle Town, the streets were lined with vendors selling just about everything. I spent a while looking through the shops having no luck finding a place that sells swimwear. I went to the bakery to grab something for Charmy since I never repaid her for all the meals she's given me. I got her a few cupcakes and Magna a spicy chicken roll. He always seemed to like spicy foods so I figured I'd bring him something too. The lady behind the counter pointed me towards a clothing shop at the edge of the village. Thankfully I actually found something I liked. It was a good mixture of modest and a bit accentuating in the right places.

The ride home was slightly more irritating with my extra baggage, but I made it just fine. Since I saw Charmy behind the base in her garden I decided to land there and give her the cupcakes. She thanked me then hugged me before sitting in the dirt to eat them. I guess I shouldn't have expected any different. I heard the boys off in the distance training so I went inside.

Vanessa was the first one I saw as I walked in. The main table had a few packed bags including the one Vanessa was shoving full bottles into. "Welcome back Scarlet! Are you ready for our beach trip?"

"I think so. Just gotta do laundry then pack." I threw myself down on the couch with my bags beside me. "I'm beat. My whole body is aching."

Vanessa giggled leaning over the back of the couch. "Why don't you ask the delinquent to help you."

I groaned shoving my face in the pillow. "I'm kinda nervous to talk to him."

"Oooo does that mean something happened on your little getaway? He does seem a bit more chipper than usual."

Sitting up I gently slapped my cheeks to keep myself awake. "I- I think he was gonna kiss me." My face grew warm as Vanessa squealed hopping over the couch to sit next to me.

"And?! What happened! I need details!"

"Well, we were sort of interrupted and he seemed embarrassed by it. Then I kinda told him that he shouldn't hold back next time." I rubbed the back of my neck with my face still burning up.

"Why are you both so hopeless?" She laughed putting her arm around me. "I expect to see some progress on this beach trip girl."

"We'll see. I don't wanna push him to do something he doesn't wanna do." I got up heading to my room. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm probably gonna sleep after I get finished packing."

"Suit yourself. There's a bottle with your name on it in my bag if you wanna pop it open a bit early." She sung sprawling out on the couch.

I placed the small box with the spicy chicken roll in it on Magna's coffee table. Seems he was out training with Luck and Asta. I took a piece of paper and wrote a small note leaving it next to his gift. With my laundry being done and having some time to kill before it finished I figured I'd go out and watch them from the rooftop. I was only in a sports bra and my shorts since everything else was being washed. I opened the window to the women's laundry room then looked out to see an easy place to climb up. Swinging out onto the overhang I maneuver my way around to a ledge above a window.

I could clearly see the three boys sparring in the clearing Asta normally trained in. They all looked pretty worn out like they've been training for a while. Magna and Asta were both shirtless with Luck down to a tank top. I watched Magna send fireballs around for the other two to dodge. Asta actually managed to redirect the attack towards Luck, but the kid was far too fast.

Luck seemed to have noticed me since he went running off into the treeline making the other two confused. He ran out swiftly jumping up the building and sat down next to me. "How was your trip Scarlet?! Did you fight anyone amazing?"

"I guess you could say that. Seems like you three have been busy."

"Yeah! Magna has been wanting to fight us! It's pretty great. He really seems to want to get stronger."

I chuckled watching the two idiots on the ground attacking aimlessly at the tree line. "You should probably get back down there before Magna burns down the whole forest."

"You're probably right. Come join us! It's a lot of fun!"

"Maybe next time. I'm worn out from training with that hyperactive lion. I don't think I could handle the muscle head as well."

"Aww alright. See ya Scarlet!" He jumped down bolting back into the woods. I watched him rush out into the clearing and kick Magna right in the back knocking him down.

I giggled watching them continue. After finishing up the laundry and the packing I laid back in bed enjoying my book until my eyelids got too heavy. I hoped to sleep undisturbed since in my note to Magna I told him I'd be asleep. Surprisingly, I was only woken up once by Asta's yelling. Despite wanting to kill him I managed to fall back to sleep.


	18. Beach Time

There was a knock at my door before I heard it begin to creak open. I covered my head with my blanket sensing Magna’s ki coming through the door. “Five more minutes.” I groaned feeling him sit at the foot of the bed.

“Well, that’s too bad since I was sent up here to get you. It’s almost time for us to leave.” Kicking off his shoes Magna laid next to me resting his arms above his head. “It’s almost noon you know. If you don-”

“What?!" I sat up throwing the blankets off of me. “I slept for almost 14 hours!” I yelled before staring blankly at the hot head laying next to me. “Why the hell are you in my bed?”

“Why the hell aren’t you in mine?” He raised his eyebrows in amusement watching my face heat up.

I balled up my flames in my hand ready to throw them at him, but I squeezed my fist shut dispelling my magic. A devilish smile graced my lips. Two can play at this game. Since he blocked my way of getting out of bed I decided to just go over him. Straddling him I placed my arms on either side of his head. My hair made a canopy over us as I leaned over him. “I guess you’re right Magna, yours is way comfier.”

His eyes grew wide while his cheeks turned pink. “S- Scarlet?” He stuttered trying to keep eye contact since my cleavage showed in my sports bra.

“What’s wrong? You can dish it but you can't take it?” I taunted as I got up and walked to my wardrobe. “I’ll be ready in a few minutes. You can wait downstairs if you want.”

Magna took a deep breath before sitting up. “You know, you shouldn’t tease a man like that.”

I closed the wardrobe holding my clothes in my arm. “Well good thing I was only teasing you then.”

He walked up to me getting close gently pushing me back up against the wall. Placing his arm on the wall beside me he leaned in with his hot breath on my neck making my breath hitch. “Trust me Scarlet, I can dish it and take it.” His eyes met mine and his grin grew more devilish. Before I could process my thoughts he backed away. “I’ll meet you outside.” With that he left the room still wearing that proud smirk.

I stood there for a second before letting out a heavy sigh. “He talks about me teasing him.” I mumbled to myself as I got ready.

With all of us gathered outside we seemed ready to go. Noelle and Asta sat on the Crazy Cyclone waiting for Magna. “What the hell are you doing on my Crazy Cyclone?!”

Noelle flipped her ponytail back with attitude. “Well I’m royalty so you should be honored. Also, neither of us can fly, remember?”

Magna sighed looking back at me. “Well I was gonna ask you to ride with me.”

“I’ll be fine. I know how to fly.” Hoping on my broom with my bag slung over my shoulder. I flew up next to Vanessa who sat on her broom side saddle. “Where’s Yami? Is he taking a shit or something?”

“He actually went out earlier to get a place to stay and scout out the area.”

“Huh, he seems really invested in this. I guess we better hurry up before he kills us.”

We all casually chatted as we flew along towards the beach. Magna and Asta seemed the most excited to see the ocean. I mean yeah it sounds kinda cool, but that’s a lot of water. I shuttered from the thought of having to try and get to this water temple. The whole almost drowning thing made me want to stay dry for a while. As we reached the shore Vanessa navigated us towards the beach house that we’d be staying at.

Once we landed everyone quickly ran inside to pick their rooms. Seeing most of the rooms had two beds Vanessa and I decided to bunk together. I threw myself onto my bed mumbling into the pillow. “Can I go back to bed now. My muscles are killing me.”

“Of course not! You can’t miss the fun! Plus, I told you there’s a bottle here with your name on it.” She tossed the bottle on the bed next to me. “It’ll help you relax.”

“Yeah you’re right.” I groaned picking myself up to take a swig. We got into our swimsuits then headed to the beach. 

There were chairs and umbrellas on the porch for us to take with us so Vanessa and I set some up to relax in the shade. We watched Grey turn into Finral so they could try and pick up the ladies with the “twins that don’t get along very well” strategy.

After hearing Magna yell I spit out my drink and began laughing uncontrollably. “What the hell are you wearing?!” I yelled, making his face glow red.

“I’m wearing a loincloth like Yami wears! It’s super manly!” His veins popped out of his head in irritation at my laughter. Luck knelt down and shocked the back of the loincloth setting it ablaze. Feeling the burning on his ass Magna started running around screaming trying to put it out. I felt tears in my eyes laughing at those two running across the beach like idiots.

After I had managed to calm down Charmy had wandered over with a watermelon. “Wanna watch me smash this melon blindfolded?”

“Go for it. We’ll even help ya out.” Vanessa sang tying the blindfold for her.

With shaky legs, Charmy wandered over towards the melon with a stick in her hand. Grey had turned into Vanessa and sat beside us enjoying the booze after giving up on Finral. The two of them kept yelling different directions to throw her off sending her to Asta. She hit him across the head making him scream while blood poured out of the wound.

I noticed Magna still running around with Luck like a dumbass. “Why doesn’t he just go into the water.” I face palmed before seeing Noelle try to hit Asta with her magic for it to just change direction and hit Magna. The back of the loincloth was burnt to the point where it just broke. As he was yelling at Noelle it just floated to the ground making her scream. 

I felt something drip from my nose while Vanessa laughed next to me. “Vanessa please, for the love of everything good in this world, change my towel into shorts for him.”

She happily obliged using her magic to mend him new swim trunks. “Yoo Hoo, virgin delinquent! Scarlet got these for you.”

Magna looked over seeing Vanessa waving a pair of black shorts in the air. He hobbled over trying to cover himself up while Luck simply followed behind laughing like the jackass he is. Quickly putting on the shorts he noticed me hiding my face in my hands. “Well thanks Scarlet, I owe you one… Again.” I just nodded in agreement before he turned his attention to Luck who was still snickering behind him. “Come here lightning boy!” He yelled before running off after him throwing fireballs.

“So you get a nice view?” Vanessa cooed with Grey snickering beside her.

“What?! No! I mean.. I-I don’t know!” I stuttered trying to keep my nose from bleeding again.

Noelle wandered over to us looking frustrated. “I don’t get it! Who doesn’t dumb-ster notice me.” 

“He’s too muscle headed to notice anything.” I muttered still sniffling. Vanessa handed me her towel so I could clean up my blood. “Plus, the guys in our squad are pretty dense.”

“Yeah I guess. It shouldn’t matter anyway! I’m a royal!” She slapped her cheeks trying to hide the embarrassment.

Two wimpy looking guys approached us trying to pick us up with some lame and kinda creepy line while their friend watched in the back. The one seemed familiar, but I didn’t care enough to think about it.

“Hey there cuties.”

“Wanna tell us what makes witches so hot?”

Noelle looked them dead in the eye. “Get lost insects.”

Vanessa and I busted out laughing when we saw the rest of our squad wreaking havoc and running them over. “This vacation is the best!” Vanessa stretched before drinking more booze.

“Wait! Aren’t we supposed to be looking for those magic stones? Why are you guys all playing around!” Asta yelled before being kicked in the ass by Yami.

“You’re doing the same thing.” Yami turned to us making shivers run down all our spines. One by one he grabbed us burying us in the sand so only our head stuck out. “Alright you damned fools, listen up. While you guys were screwing around, I got a hold of some intel. As you can guess by it’s name, the water temple is under the sea. The strong currents produced by the mana prevents even upper class mages from getting to it. Since the mana weakens during a full moon, that's probably our only chance of getting in.”

Simultaneously a bunch of us looked shocked. “No way.. Captain Yami was actually doing real work for once!”

“I’ll kill you all, you know.” He barked, stepping on Asta’s face making him scream “The real problem is the fact that it’s at the bottom of the ocean. There’s no way we can get there. That’s where you come in, Noelle. You’ll use your water magic to take us all to the temple.”

“You want me to use Sea Dragon’s nest? Without a great amount of control it’s impossible to move that! I can’t do that! You’ll have to ask someone else because if I fail it’s not just me..”

“That’s right, if you fail all of us will be at the mercy of the currents and will surely drown.”

I felt my spirit leave my body as I laid my head forward in the sand. “I’m gonna drown aren’t I.” I muttered tuning out of the conversation. It’s not that I didn’t think she could do it. It’s just that I feel like I haven't had very good luck recently. I don’t want to almost drown again.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Yami walking back towards the beach house while we were still stuck in the sand. “I gotta shit, you kids have fun.”

“What?! He just left us here?!” I yelled trying to inch my way out.

Thankfully the muscle head managed to weasel his way out and started unburying us. After Magna was unburied he came right over to help me. “Need some help, your highness?” He knelt down in front of me ruffling my hair.

“I thought my prince charming might come to save me, but I can’t seem to find him.” I leaned my head trying to look behind him then sighed. “I guess a hot headed jester will have to suffice.”

“Oh no, I don’t want to pull you away from your prince charming.” He gasped sarcastically. “I hope he comes before high tide.” He got up taking a few steps before I yelled at him.

“Get your ass back here Magna!”

“But your prince charming is bound to show up eventually.” He shrugged taking another step.

“Magna..” I whined, dropping my head back in the sand.

“Alright, but only because you gave me these shorts.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. You’re the closest thing to a prince charming I’d ever get anyway.” I grumbled as he dug up the sand.

“I think I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Once the sand was loose enough I pulled myself out trying to dust myself off. “Damn it Yami, you could have let us sit in chairs like a normal captain.”

Luck noticed the two of us talking and ran up behind Magna kicking him in the back. Of course Magna stumbled which knocked us both back into the sand. Magna cursed under his breath holding himself up so he doesn’t crush me. Feeling his weight on top of me made my face heat up.

“Hey, let’s kick that lightning bastards ass. The two of us can take him.” Slowly standing up he extended his hand out to me.

“Sure, just try to keep up.” I gave him a mischievous smile as he helped me up. 

Luck ran off weaving in between the beach goers with Magna and I close behind. Giggling he ran circles around us. “We’re gonna fight two against one?!” Pushing himself off of the side of one of the building he propelled himself towards us while equipping his lightning gauntlets and boots. Magna and I both readied ourselves when a portal opened in front of us launching Luck into the ocean.

Dumbfounded, I looked around to see Finral pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yami told me to make sure you three don’t destroy anything or get us kicked out. Behave, at least until the beach clears at night.”

I groaned, dispelling my magic. “Fine, I guess we’ll have to find a different way to pass time.”

We spotted Vanessa back at her lounge chair and decided to join her for a few more drinks until it was dinner time. Everyone helped in some way to prepare a feast. Of course Charmy did most of the cooking. Vanessa and I went out and bought the booze for everyone to share. Those who helped set up got to leave the rest for the newbies to clean up after. Sitting around the table Vanessa had her arm around me swaying as we drank. I kept myself at a happy buzz all day since we are still technically on a mission.

Luck of course had to pick on Magna to get a rise out of him. I had no idea what they were fighting about this time, but it made Luck run over and hide behind me snickering.

“What the hell did you do now?” I laughed watching Magna ready a fireball.

“I will burn you to a fucking crisp you damn electric eel.” Magna stomped over threatening him.

“If you don’t tell her I will.” Luck teased using me as a human shield.

I looked between the two of them completely lost. “What the hell are you guys talking about?”

Magna grumbled in annoyance squeezing his hand shut to make the fireball burst. “I’ll tell you later tonight, ok?”

“Uhh.. alright.” I stared blankly not knowing what to think. 

Luck jumped over my head running to Magna and began spinning him around. Getting even more frustrated Magna punched him in the back of his head making him whine. “Oww.. Magna I’m just trying to help.”

“I can do this on my own damn it.” He barked back.

Vanessa nudged me bringing my attention back to the table. “You better tell him how you feel tonight as well.”

My face lit up so I laid my head in my arms at the table. “What makes you think that’s what he wants to talk to me about.”

“The fact that he has the same reactions when it comes to you.” Vanessa winked making my face get hotter.

“Fine. I guess I’ll tell him.”


	19. The Flames Ignite

Stepping out onto the porch, the cool ocean breeze blew through my hair making me shiver. The fact I was just in a tank top and shorts wasn't helping, but Yami said we could dress casual until our mission. Using my magic I quickly warmed myself up before walking out onto the beach. The moon was almost full bringing just enough light to see everything around me. In the distance I could see Noelle's Sea Dragon's Nest peering over the rocks. It's good that she's practicing, but in all honesty I'm still a bit worried. Having to go to the bottom of the ocean isn't something I really looked forward to doing.

Magna stepped out onto the porch shortly after me, gently closing the door in hopes that Luck wouldn't notice him leaving. He looked at the small wooden box in his hand before shoving it in his pocket and taking a deep breath. Looking out onto the beach he saw me watching the waves roll by. I felt his ki approaching me. I turned my head feeling my hair tickle my cheeks as the ocean breeze swept by. He wandered over with his hands in his pockets looking out at the ocean. His hair was disheveled and he had his sunglasses hanging on the collar of his tank top.

"The view is amazing out here isn't it." I said turning back to the rolling waves.

"I could think of better things to look at, but this is nice." He reached his hand out to me looking at me with his enchanting blue eyes. The moonlight made his gray hair shimmer as it danced in the wind. "Care to walk with me?"

'Damn he really looks good tonight. His eyes alone are enough to make me melt.'

A smile graced my lips as I wove my fingers into his. "Yeah, I'd like that."

We walked down the beach hearing the noise of Noelle's training become more distant. Despite the two of us acting calm we were both kinda nervous. Neither of us had really been in a relationship before, it just never appealed to us.

Magna managed to swallow his nerves first to speak. "I bet you're nervous about Noelle's magic."

"I mean, she's getting better with her magic everyday, but do you really think she'll be able to take us all the way to the bottom of the ocean?"

"With her determination anything's possible. She's been working hard since she got here."

I looked out at the sea again watching the waves rolling over each other. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just not a big fan of water I guess."

He laughed making me look up in confusion. "You dove head first into an underground body of water to kill a monster."

"I knew you'd be right behind me to help." I mumbled looking down.

"And I'll be there this time too. Just try not to overthink the whole situation. Finral could get us out if we need it just like he saved the two of us in the dungeon."

"I didn't even think about that. Who knew you'd be so smart, Magna." I bumped into him trying to get a rise out of him.

"Hey! I have my moments!"

I smiled up at him now placing my other hand on our intertwined ones. "Yeah, you can be pretty great sometimes." Looking up I met his gaze seeing his rosy cheeks. "Aww.. Are you getting flustered?"

He quickly looked away trying to hide his embarrassment. "O- Of course not! Real men don't get flustered so easily."

Snickering, I let go of his hand to wrap my arms around his neck holding my body against his. "Well then this shouldn't fluster you either, right?"

He glanced down at me then wrapped his arms around my waist. "Didn't I say teasing a man could get you into trouble?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Oh I'm sorry, I can stop." Jokingly, I tried to back away but he held me tighter.

"Oh no you don't." His voice was low and husky making my cheeks heat up. He gently brought his hand up brushing my hair to the side. "Damn you look gorgeous in the moonlight."

Now I was the one becoming flustered. His eyes trailed down to my lips before matching my gaze again. I smiled running my fingers through the back of his hair. "Didn't I say not to hesitate next time."

He chuckled leaning his head down slowly letting our lips finally meet. He pulled me in closer, deepening our kiss. His scent mixed with the ocean breeze relaxed me. I trailed my one hand to his cheek before feeling him smile against my lips. "Does this mean you're mine?" He breathed out.

I saw the longing in his eyes awaiting my answer. My blush was evident even in the dim light. "Only if that makes you mine."

His smile grew wider making my butterflies run wild. For as much as he looks like a delinquent, he looked cute as hell right now. "Oh shit, I almost forgot." He reached in his pocket pulling out a familiar wooden box. "I got this on my last mission. I spotted it in the jeweler and it reminded me of you." Rubbing his neck he handed me the box.

I opened it to see that rose bracelet that got me so worked up last week. I let out a dry laugh before leaning my head against his chest. "Thank you Magna. It's gorgeous." Looking back up at him smiling I noticed his brow furrowed in confusion at my tone. "When I wanted to talk to you the other night I saw this on your desk. I know I shouldn't have snooped, but I honestly thought this was for someone else."

Taking the bracelet out of the box he clipped it around my wrist. His touch was so gentle despite his calloused fingertips. "I never really had interest in anyone else. You're the only one I met that actually enjoyed and appreciated me for who I am."

"You're right. A delinquent like you wouldn't have ladies lining up at your door. What was I thinking?" I teased, nudging him.

"Hey! Just because you're my girlfriend now doesn't mean I won't kick your ass!" He yelled chuckling afterwards.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch. I don't want to have to kick your ass on vacation. Although, we should probably train a bit. Who knows what's in this temple."

"If we start now Luck will surely come out here to join in. Plus, I'd rather spend the night relaxing with my girl." He snaked his arm around my waist pulling me close to him.

"Let's go find a place to sit." I moved away grabbing his hand to pull him along. We saw some boulders in the distance so we decided that would suffice. I gracefully jumped up on the rocks then watched Magna struggle to climb. Giggling, I offered my hand down to him. "Come on, real men can climb some measly rocks can't they?"

"Shut it fire monkey." He grabbed my hand with a smile allowing me to help him onto the ledge.

We found a nice spot to sit back and relax. I laid nice and snug in the crook of Magna's shoulder while we watched the stars. We casually talked for a while loosing track of time. We were beginning to get sleepy in each others presence. I raised my arm seeing the bracelet shimmer in the dim light. "Thank you Magna, for everything you've done for me."

He gently kissed the top of my head while holding me a little tighter. "I should be the one thanking you. You saved this damn delinquent in more ways than one." His husky voice made my heart flutter once again. It's not often you hear him this at peace. Of course peace can't last forever.

Within the blink of an eye the lightning brat was standing over us in our view. "You guys planning on spending all night out here?" He tilted his head in question while smiling ear to ear.

I felt Magna tense up under me before he summoned flames in one hand. "Beat it lightning boy. We'll come back eventually."

It was then I noticed some of our other member's ki on the rock above. I guess I was too distracted to notice them before. Looking up I saw Vanessa, Charmy and Finral all watching us from above snickering like school kids.

I sat up and stretched feeling my muscles creak. "We should probably head back. We have quite a few visitors." I taunted throwing a flame kunai towards Finral having it stick in the rock. His gasp gave away their position up there.

"Can't even have a few hours of peace and quiet in this damn place." Magna grumbled getting up beside me.

Vanessa hopped down still in her bikini. "It's been more than a few hours, virgin delinquent. You two have been out here half the night. Yami sent us to make sure Scarlet didn't kill you or something."

I shrugged. "That seems fair."

Grumpily, Magna agreed to go back for tonight. We still had about a week for Noelle to perfect her spell. The girl was running herself ragged. She was lucky to have someone like Asta by her side to dispel the magic if need be. Although, we could tell she liked the company.

We saw Noelle and Asta step onto the porch right before we reached the stairs. The two of them were drenched from training all night. Noelle shivered under her towel lightly waving to us as we stepped onto the porch.

"So how's your training going?" I asked summoning flames in my hand to help her warm up.

"I- I'm improving." She stuttered trying not to let her teeth chatter.

"I'll help you out with mana control tomorrow." Vanessa offered joining us next to my fire.

"Thanks guys." She smiled starting to warm up. Her attitude has been getting a lot better recently. Of course she has those 'I'm a royal' moments, but she's actually a pretty nice girl otherwise. "What are you guys doing out here so late?"

Vanessa shot me a devious look. "Just checking on our new lovebirds." She cooed winking at me.

"More like interrupting us!" Magna barked, wrapping his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder leaning in to join our little circle.

Asta stuck his head in still clearly confused. "Wait, lovebirds?"

Noelle's jaw dropped. "Scarlet, with the thug?"

Vanessa and I giggled as I put my hand over Magna's mouth to prevent him from yelling in my ear. "Yes, the delinquent asked me to be his today and I agreed."

Noelle was quiet for a moment lost in thought. "Now that you mention it, it does make a lot of sense. You're both pretty hot headed."

"Am not!" Magna and I yelled in unison making everyone laugh.

Luck joined in next to us smiling wider than normal. "I'm just glad he actually told her. He hasn't stopped talking ab-" Magna grabbed him to stop him only to be zapped.

"Let's save the fighting for tomorrow guys. If the kids are training then we should too." I ruffled Luck's hair while he shook his fists in excitement.

As the others headed in I turned to Magna hugging him around his waist. "Thanks again for tonight."

"No need to thank me. I didn't do much." 

I traced my hands up his chest to cup his cheeks. "You did more than you think." I whispered pulling him in for another kiss. "Goodnight Magna" I breathed pulling away.

"Goodnight Scarlet." 

Heading inside we went our separate ways to our bedrooms. I laid back in my bed with my arm in the air watching my bracelet shimmer in the light. "And you thought there was someone else." Vanessa teased laying back in her bed.

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty dumb. I just didn't expect him to give me something like this." I held my hand out to her so she should see the bracelet.

"He never pinned me as the thoughtful type, but hey. Some men can surprise you."

"He definitely surprised me."


	20. To The Water Temple

The week flew by faster than expected. Noelle had been working endlessly to improve her magic. Even with Vanessa helping her with her mana control she still seemed to struggle quite a bit. Thankfully, Asta stuck by her side the whole time to ensure she wouldn't hurt herself with her magic.

As much as I don't want to admit it, I'm actually getting more anxious about this whole thing. I haven't even touched the ocean since I've been here. Magna could tell how nervous I was getting so he tried his best to distract me from it. He told Yami that we could take care of the shopping for our meals and such. Of course we had to get a huge list from Charmy which Yami had to narrow down so we wouldn't go bankrupt. Since we didn't have her garden we had to buy more food than usual. Every morning we got the shopping done so we would relax for a while before training. I grumpily trudged around town listening to some damn nobles gossip about us Black Bulls.

"Just because they're Magic Knights doesn't mean they deserve to be here."

"Yeah this is the noble realm after all."

"Don't talk too loud. Those two look like they'd definitely cause a scene."

"Those damn peasants are living far better than they deserve."

I shot them threatening looks trying to get them to back off. The group of snooty nobles gasped, quickly looking away to continue their insolence. The fact that this was an everyday occurrence didn't exactly surprise me, but it was still annoying. Some shops even gave us a hard time because we didn't look like nobles. Our Magic Knight's status meant nothing.

Despite our shitty mornings we always had a pretty great day ahead of us. I spent some time with Vanessa drinking while lounging at the beach. That is until one of our idiots messed it up. Sometimes it would be our muscle head running a muck making the sister lover mad. Other times we had to stop Charmy from eating something that either wasn't hers or could potentially be dangerous. Finral got threatened by a few lady's boyfriends so we had to step in and calm them down. More times than I'd like to admit I had to stop my flame brained idiot and his electrified sidekick from destroying the beach. There were a few times where Yami had stopped the chaos by threatening to kill whoever started it. While it was funny to watch, someone had to talk him down from it.

After dinner and clean up duty we would all get into our normal gear to start training. By all I mean Magna, Luck and I would fight each other while Noelle practiced her magic with Asta. Even though he wasn't nearly as fast as Luck and I, Magna practiced his flame boosted run. He's not very good at dodging stuff while he's running though. Luck tripped him, making him eat sand a few times. I shouldn't have laughed though because he did the same to me as well. Luck managed to beat us pretty good in our free for all nights. Damn sparky brat.

Our muscles ached after our training sessions so we grabbed some boozes before relaxing in the hot tub. Vanessa would join us some nights if she wasn't passed out drunk inside already. Even Yami joined us one night, but that didn't last very long. He kinda took up half the hot tub. Resting was so much easier after relaxing in the hot tub. I practically fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

Finally, it was the day we are to travel to this underwater temple. Yami had us stay in our normal gear and just hang around the beach house so we'd be easy to find. We packed up all our belongings preemptively so we could leave right away once we got back. He told us to save our mana as well just in case we needed it in this temple.

We sat around most of the day playing cards to try and kill time. That was until we got into trouble for almost killing each other. Magna had finally won a game after a few hours of playing. Luck reached his hand out to congratulate him but zapped him instead. I went to smack Luck across the back of his head for not listening to Yami but ended up getting zapped too. Magna and I started chasing the lightning bug around the room until Yami burst through the door grabbing Luck by the collar. His menacing aura made all of us shiver. "No magic. I'll kill all three of you." He threatened before throwing Luck at us and retreating back to the restroom.

I spent the rest of the time reading while being fed sweets by Charmy. The sun had just finally set behind the the horizon meaning it'd soon be time to leave. Magna moved my legs off his lap before standing up to stretch. "Well, I'm gonna check on the newbies. Noelle should be close to mastering this spell by now."

"We should all go and cheer her on." Vanessa piped up from the other couch.

"Yeah, she needs our support. What are we just sitting around for?" I got up and shoved by book back in my bag before following everyone out the door.

Noelle's spell was unsteady throwing water columns in all directions. I saw her slipping under the pressure of her magic. Her face screamed defeat.

"Noelle!" We all yelled pulling her attention to us.

"You're always trying your hardest, but look at you now! You're not acting like a Black Bull!" Magna yelled from beside me.

"We know you can do it! You're almost there!" I joined in.

Luck butted in next to me waving his hand. "You're wasting all that magic power of yours! Quickly learn how to use it and fight me!"

"Don't worry, Don't worry! If you fail it's not like you'll die, so just take it easy." Vanessa yelled with a bottle in hand.

With a full plate hoisted above her head, Charmy shouted. "It's because you're hungry right? Finish up and eat to your heart's content!"

"If you fall down, I'll catch you gently in my arms." Finral winked, giving a thumbs up.

"No, if you fall I'll kick you back up there." Gauche interjected.

Magna, wait... no. Grey barked up at her. "Just get it done, dammit!"

"You can do it Noelle!" We continued cheering her on to see her water sphere start to smooth out before perfecting into the Sea Dragon's Cradle.

Noelle gasped for air surprised to see her magic working so well. "I did it!"

"Hell yeah!" Magna and I yelled raising our fists in the air.

She looked down with a huge smile when it popped like a bubble. "Oops." Water rained down on us as Noelle fell screaming.

Asta quickly ran up managing to catch her in his arms. "You really did it Noelle."

Finral began whining about how he was supposed to be the one to catch her while the rest of our insane squad chimed in giving their praise.

The smell of smoke filled the air around me. I looked up to see Yami towering over me with a cigarette in hand. "Ok then, let's be on our way." He pushed my back making me walk towards the rest of our squad. "Alright Noelle, It's time."

She shook her head in agreement opening back up her grimoire. I quickly grabbed onto Magna's arm before the water completely encased us. I squealed feeling my feet slowly lifting off the ground. Clenching tighter Magna patted my head while chuckling. "You're gonna be fine. This ride is pretty sweet."

I slowly opened my eyes to see us crash right into the ocean. I feel like I felt my soul leave my body. Seeing the raging currents of mana made my heart stop. I felt Magna cling to me now trying to keep himself calm. "Y-You got this under control right?!"

I couldn't hear Noelle over everyone else's yelling. We quickly approached a bright light. I clenched my eyes closed again not wanting to know what hell lies up ahead. Multiple gasps of amazement made me creep my eyes open once again. The water here was steady and filled with life. Glowing fish, large turtles carrying other life on their backs and so much plant life. I gasped seeing the large castle city in the distance. It seemed to be surrounded by a barrier.

Suddenly, Manga threw me to the side before chasing after Charmy. She frantically waved her arms trying to escape to capture one of the sea creatures. Not wanting to be floating by myself I clung to Luck. "You zap me and I'll kill you." I muttered hearing him snicker like he thought about it.

The closer we came to the barrier the more impenetrable it looked. Noelle tensed up seeing the barrier quickly approaching. "That whirlpool was made with magic. We won't be able to pass through it."

"You're up kid. Take out your sword and slice through it." Yami commanded

"Truth is.. I realized something really bad this week." Asta scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "I can't swim."

Just when I thought we were doomed I watched Yami grab him and throw him full speed towards the barrier. Asta made quick work of pulling out his sword piercing through it and leaving us an opening to come though.

As Noelle landed us I laid face down relieved to be in solid ground again. Luck giggled trying to lift up my deadweight. "Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"That was awful, you guys are monsters."

Magna pulled me off the ground making me stand. "Come on le-"

I grabbed his collar stopping him mid sentence. "You fucking left me to die in the middle of the ocean."

"W-What? I had to stop our food crazed midget from leaving the bubble for a fish." He muttered with his hands raised in surrender.

I grumbled letting go of his collar. "Fine." Charmy's cotton magic began forming underneath us making me flinch. "No.. The solid ground." I whined slowly being lifted onto the large cotton cloud.

We were carried closer to the top of this weird castle city place. It looks like people live here. As we walked we spotted some inhabitants. They seemed to have spotted us as well and began running towards us.

"We have guests among us!"

"Wow! We have foreigners!"

"Wait, aren't the robes they're wearing.. Magic Knights!!"

"How long has it been?"

"So Cool!"

There were dozens of people swarming us happily trying to make conversation. Being overwhelmed by the sheer amount on people collecting around us, I backed up towards Vanessa. The men were trying to flirt with her but she kept her gaze on her bottle she had brought along.

One of the men took notice to me and gently grabbed my hand. "Excuse me miss, Your beautiful crimson hair is captivating. Might I ask your name?"

"S-Scarlet." I stuttered feeling my face heat up.

"Such a gorgeous name for such a divine woman." He winked gently kissing the top of my hand.

I felt myself get pulled back into someone's chest. By the heat radiating off of them I knew exactly who it was and they weren't happy. "Beat it, water flea. She's mine." Magna threatened holding a fireball in his hand.

The man's eyes grew wide. "M- My bad. Please forgive me." He stuttered before running back into the crowd.

I watched him clench his fist extinguishing his flame. "Uhh, Magna. You're pretty hot right now."

"Oh really, you find my jealousy attractive?" He purred, pulling me closer.

"I meant like you're actually pretty hot right now. Like you would have burned me if I wasn't a flame user, dumbass." I teased prying myself from his arms.

I laughed watching his face grow pink as he coughed in embarrassment. "Oh right. I knew that."

"Let's go you two!" Yami's voice boomed over the crowd. He held Charmy by her cloak pulling her behind him. She drooled wanting to cook up any of these wandering sea creatures.

Climbing this huge staircase we ended up at a large door. We entered to see an old man in bulky robes in the distance. After we had all walked in the door began to close behind us. Despite that, Asta waved yelling to him. "Heeey!"

Something dripped beside me making me flinch. I looked up to see a giant fish with spiky teeth. Before I could even process what was happening Asta and Noelle were screaming.

Without a second thought Luck, Gauche and Magna attacked it with their magic. "What the hell is that big nasty thing?"

The old man began laughing as he approached us. "It looks like we have some interesting guests. Welcome to the water temple, I'm the high priest."

"What the hell is with this hyper old geezer?" Magna threw his arm around me.

"Beats me, but he gave us one hell of a welcome." I shrugged.

Charmy looked up at the fish drooling. "I wonder if he's yummy." The fish began steaming as it fell into nicely cut pieces. "It just made itself easier to eat!"

Much to Charmy's dismay the geezer piped up. "That's just my magic."

Charmy collapsed on the floor distraught. "I couldn't eat it..."

A crooked smile formed on the geezers face. "You guys are after the magic stones, right? If you want them then you'll have to play with me."

At that moment the whole squad seemed to be thinking the same thing. What the hell is wrong with this guy?


	21. A Game Gone Wrong

The old geezer's demeanor seemed dark and twisted. "You want the stones right? Then play a game with me."

Suddenly as if something switched in his head he blushed making squeezing movements with his hands. "It's a breast rubbing game." His gaze fell upon Noelle, Vanessa and I.

Magna gently pushed me back, taking a step in front of me. As the man looked back at Noelle she punched him square in the face. "Like hell you're touching me."

I burst out laughing while Magna slightly chuckled still trying to keep up his tough guy act. Asta looked at her shocked. "Hey! Why did you hit the High Priest?!"

"And why wouldn't I. I'm royalty." She glared back at him before turning back to the pervy old man.

He waved his hands in front of himself in surrender. "I was only joking."

"If you'd like, I can teach you that there are certain jokes that you should keep locked away in that filthy head of yours." Noelle grimace.

I snickered seeing her royal side pour out. Still standing in front of me, Magna spoke up in a serious tone. "Hey Gramps, we don't have time for your silly games. Besides, how'd you know what we came here for?"

The geezer began laughing like the lunatic he is. "It's because my eyesight is a little special. What will you do? You want it don't you? The magic stone."

Magna leaned in whispering to Gauche. "So what do you think? Should we just kick his ass and take what we want?"

Nodding, Gauche looked between Magna and Luck who had just joined on the other side. "That sounds good since it's nice and quick. Let's kill his ass."

"I'm down! He looks pretty strong, So fighting him would be fun!" Luck chimed in not even trying to be quiet.

Stunned Asta turned to them. "What on earth am I hearing from your mouths?! A Magic Knight can't go around doing those things!"

Finral took his place in front of me now. "That old man looks like he has a few screws loose. Don't worry, I won't let him near you Scarlet."

"My hero." I said sarcastically crossing my arms.

Vanessa threw her arm around my shoulder as she yawned, leaning some of her weight on me. "I'm getting sleepy."

Beside us, Charmy raised her hand. "So when do we eat?"

I sighed listening to Asta yell at them. The geezer scratched his head clearly getting bored. "You still haven't decided yet? If you win you'll get women as far as the eye can see, as much wine as your tongue can handle and food until you split."

Simultaneously, the three carefree knuckleheads perked up. "Let's do this!"

Asta continued yelling only to be kicked in the ass by Yami telling him to pipe down. Yami took a drag of his cigarette letting the smoke flow out of his mouth as he talked. "Bring it old man. This gamer king will take whatever challenge you throw at him." The geezer's smile became more sinister as Yami continued. "So what will it be? Cards? Craps?"

"The white hot temple royal rumble!" He yelled laughing like a lunatic once again. We all stared blankly watching the crazy old man pull out his grimoire. "Come Temple Knights!"

Multiple pathways appeared glowing in the wall as robed fish people jumped out of them. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again to see if my eyes deceived me. "We have to fight fish people?!"

"They're masks, dumbass." Yami muttered gently smacking the back of my head.

The fish headed guys observed us as they talked amongst themselves. 

"Did you call for us, High Priest?"

"So we have some Magic Knights from the outside that have come to our water temple?"

"Looks like this will be fun."

"But they look pretty average to me."

"The hell was that?" Magna muttered clenching his fists.

I leaned in next to him snickering. "I think he was looking at you."

Before Magna could react the geezer started yelling again. "Are you all ready?! Then let the games begin!"

Water rose up from the ground and began swallowing us. I tried to jump, but I was too slow. I found myself in the middle of an open cave soaking wet. Strange vines and a few waterfalls lined the walls. I looked around to see two exits, but no one with me. 

I groaned listening to the old man's voice echo around me. "The rules are simple. You are going to fight my Temple Knights. If you knock them out, you win. If they give up, you win. Whoever completely knocks out the other, or has the most men standing at the end wins. You can use whatever attacks you want to. If you want to fight by yourself, that's fine. If you want to escape for an hour, that's fine too. If you want to find a teammate and tag team your opponent, that's ok as well. But be warned, I will be interfering with the match so.." He trailed off into laughter making me put my hands over my ears.

"This whole thing is getting annoying." I grumbled before letting a smile creep across my lips. "Might as well make the best of it." I turned my head to see the one who's ki I felt getting closer the entire time.

One of the Temple Knights approached from the cave entrance. "Make the best of it while you can Magic Knight. I can't promise I'll go easy on you though." Fish head taunted trying to intimidate me. He flared his water magic making a large shark head rise up behind him. I reciprocated by surrounding myself in my blue flames making sure that they would rise higher than his magic. Laughing he pointed towards me. "You sure you wanna fight despite having the disadvantage?"

"I'm not the one who has the disadvantage, fish head." I rushed forward letting my flames boost me. His shark dove forward trying to encase me but I quickly dodged it sending a pillar of flames towards him. He quickly reacted by raising a stingray shaped water wall in front of him. It boiled before completely evaporating from the sheer heat of my flames. The steam clouded around him making the battle a little more interesting. Since I can sense ki I don't exactly need to be able to see. If anything this is good practice. "Better watch out fishy. I'm kinda hungry and fish sounds kinda good right now."

I sensed him getting ready to attack again so I jumped above boosting myself towards him. Breaking through an opening in the mist I noticed him encased in a bubble like Noelle's except it was shaped like a puffer fish. The water spikes shot out towards me instantly turning to steam as they entered my surrounding flame. Smiling devilishly I burst through the barrier quickly landing to swing my leg up kicking him in the side of his head. Expecting more of a fight I readied myself for more, but he didn't move.

"Huh, guess he was all talk." I shrugged letting my flames extinguish around me. "Well, One down. I wonder how everyone else is doing."

Gingerly walking through the caves I sensed some of my squad mates in the caves around me. They all seemed to be doing pretty well which honestly was expected. Despite being the worst squad, we aren't exactly weak. We're just kinda rowdy and irresponsible sometimes... Well, most of the time.

I felt a weird tingling sensation in front of me all of a sudden. It was as if something extremely powerful appeared in one of the caves ahead. Frozen in place I tried to figure out what the hell I was feeling. Was it one of the fish people? Maybe the geezer himself wanted to join the fight?

I slowly sat in a meditative position and closed my eyes. I noticed when I first started practicing sensing ki alone if I focused I could sense a larger area. It seemed that Magna and Luck met up with one of the fish guys, but that unknown power. Shivers went down my spine. What the hell is that?

"Ah.. Mic test." Yami's voice echoed through the cave. "Hey, listen up you idiots. A dangerous intruder entered the game. That guy is the leader of the Eye of The Midnight Sun. He's a ruffian with strength that can rival that of a Knight Captain's. Also, there are a couple guys who seem to be his subordinates. For reasons I can't be there. In other words, you guys take care of him. Listen, Everyone, this is the time to surpass your limits."

My heart pounded in my chest. I clenched my shirt, not feeling my amulet. "Shit, I left it in my stuff. Comfort would be nice right now." I looked at my wrist remembering the rose bracelet. "Fuck! I gotta help Magna and Luck!" Panicking, I flame boosted myself through the cave.

With my fists clenched I felt my arms shaking. This presence up ahead seemed stronger and more sinister than Yami when he's angry. It's not that I didn't believe in Luck or Magna because trust me, they're stronger than they look. I just couldn't shake the bad feeling in my gut.

Up ahead I saw Asta running beside one of the unmasked fish guys. Asta turned his head with the look of utter surprise in his eye. "Move!" I yelled barreling between them leaving a trail of flames behind me. "Faster... I need to go faster.." I muttered feeling another strange sensation building up ahead. It seemed as if Magna and Luck were pushing themselves beyond their mana limit.

Tears pricked my eyes as my mind raced. What if I don't make it in time? That idiot better not go and die on me. He's not allowed to die. A tear fell instantly evaporating as it rolled down my cheek. I wont let them die.

My grimoire flipped to a new page. As the words spread across the page I felt something on my back lifting me and sending me flying faster towards the cave opening. Large bat-like wings made of my blue flames sprouted on my back. 

Flying around the bend in the cave I could see the opening up ahead. A bright flash of lightning and flames hit the intruder full force. Through the smoke the intruder looked completely unharmed. Magna and Luck collapsed right before my eyes.

The beast looking man raised his arm ready to finish them off not even noticing my presence. Flying at him full force I crashed into his chest shoulder first pushing him back a few yards. I felt a sharp pain emanating from the impact. Quickly pushing off of him I jumped back seeing his face. He grimaced at me showing his sharp teeth. "Damn insect. Guess I'll have to show you despair first."

"Like hell you will." I spat going to ready myself for his next attack. To my dismay I realized what that pain was I was feeling. My arm had been dislocated.  
The beast lunged forward faster than I expected. I managed to raise my only usable arm before being hit clear across the cave. My back hit the wall making me gasp for air. I felt blood trickle down my neck from hitting my head. Knowing he was about to lunge for me I flew above him using my new wings. Simultaneously I let my flames cover my arms to make my claws.

He rammed into the wall below surrounded by his animalistic magic. Instantly he glared up at me giving me a sinister smile. I could feel my hairs standing on end in panic as I shot a few kunai out of my claws for them to just bounce off of him.

Shit. I can't get near him in my condition. I'm useless against this monster. Asta and fish boy are on their way, but can I hold off that long? My vision was starting to blur from the blood loss in my head. Not to mention my damn arm. I flew around just barely able to dodge a few more attacks.

"Since you won't face me, I guess I'll finish taking care of those two." The beast taunted lunging towards them. I flew straight at him trying to make it in time. He jumped back right as I got there to push him away and grabbed my leg. He held me in front of his face smiling with murderous intent in his eye. Letting my flames surround me did nothing. They didn't affect him in the slightest. "Know despair insect." Within a moment he squeezed his hand snapping the bones in my leg. I cried out in agony trying to formulate some plan of escape in my head, but there was nothing. "Now watch as I finish off your little friends here." Tossing me to the side he raised his arm again to strike Magna and Luck.

I clenched my eyes shut not wanting to watch their demise. Tears ran down my face freely now as my body started going cold. My mind screamed at me to move, but my body refused to listen.

"So you're finally here kid." The beast muttered making me open my eyes. Asta had blocked the attack and now stood his ground between the beast and our comrades.

My vision was getting more blurred and now my ears were ringing as well. It made it hard to make out what those two were saying. Asta and fish boy managed to draw the beast away from Magna and Luck. Not wanting to draw attention to myself I began dragging myself towards them with my only two limbs I could use. My stomach twisted, feeling so much pain circulating through my body. I coughed seeing blood drip onto the ground below me. "Damn it." I hissed continuing to push myself.

Once I made it to them I could see both Magna and Luck were still breathing. I let out a sigh of relief before collapsing in between the two of them. Their bleeding was bad, but not life threatening. They had passed out from mana exhaustion. Darkness was overtaking me as I saw my blood pooling around my head.

It's all in your hands now Asta. You've amazed me more than once. We're counting on you. Help should be here soon. You better kick his ass for us.


	22. A Reassuring Victory

Muffled voices surrounded me drawing me from the darkness that had overtaken me. Slight pain emanated from my shoulder, leg and head, but honestly it didn't seem too bad. My squad is so damn noisy though. Can't a girl get some sleep?

"You're the one that needs to show some modesty, you slutty witch!" Magna's voice boomed from beside me.

I grabbed my pillow throwing it full force in his direction. "Can't you be a bit more quiet you damn delinquent?!" It hit the back of his head sending his sunglasses flying onto Luck's bed on the other side of him. A second later it hit me. "Where..?"

Laughter filled the room as Vanessa spoke up. "Karma's a bitch, virgin punk."

Staring blankly I noticed the medical equipment hooked up to some of my beaten comrades. Everyone seemed to be doing pretty well, but there were a few of us missing. There were enough beds in the room for all of us, but the other beds were still nicely made.

Magna could see the confusion in my eyes as he stared blankly from the bed beside me. "Man, you must have gotten hit in the head pretty hard. You doing alright Scarlet?"

My recollection of the battle flooded my mind bringing tears to my eyes. I lifted my sheet to see my leg wrapped in a cast that went halfway up my thigh. "Where's Asta? Is he ok? Noelle is missing too." I muttered glancing back up at Magna.

His face went soft seeing a tear run down my cheek. He quickly got up to sit next to me on the bed pulling me into his chest. "Hey, none of that now. Everyone is fine. We all got pretty beat up, but we're all alive." Clenching his shirt I looked up at him letting him brush a stray tear away with his thumb as he cupped my face. "You really think they can kill us Black Bulls that easily?" A small smile spread across my lips seeing his reassuring look in his eye.

"Who knew the delinquent could be such a sweetheart." Vanessa cooed making me realize all eyes were on us.

Luck leaned in beside us wearing Magna's sunglasses imitating his raspy voice. "Yeah, I'm Yami's right hand man. No one can kill me."

"I'll end you lightning boy." Magna threatened summoning a fireball.

Snickering, Luck took off Magna's sunglasses handing them back to him. Of course he zapped Magna through the metal frames of his glasses to get a rise out of him. As Magna tried to get up and attack I grabbed the back of his jacket pulling him back down. We all laughed seeing how lively these two were right after a fight like that. Hell, they're still hooked up to their IV drips.

As our laughter cleared we heard cheering coming from the large window Charmy had been laying in. We all sat up trying to see what the commotion was about. "Thank you Black Bulls!" The water temple citizens cheered giving us praise.

"You guys were awesome!"

"You're the saviors of the water temple!"

"That was so cool!"

We all stared in awe not knowing how to process being praised. I mean, Who would have thought that the day would come where we're being thanked? The Black Bulls is considered the worst squad after all.

"I wanna get more powerful than I am right now!" Luck spoke up swaying in his bed.

"What? Then I'm going to get even more powerful than you!" Magna snapped making Luck and I snicker.

"Well, we have a lot of training ahead of us when we get back then." Running my fingers across the cast I let out a dry laugh. "I mean, after I'm healed I guess."  
Laying back in my bed I tuned out the cheering and my squad mate's banter. Compared to everyone else I seemed to be in such a sorry state. Even Noelle and Asta are up and moving around, but I'm stuck here with a broken leg. I mean, I'm glad they're ok, but I can't help but feel weak. They're both younger than me and they seemed to surpass me pretty quickly. With Noelle being a royal it's really no surprise she'd be more powerful than me, but Asta has made so much progress since we met. He's earned more stars than I have and gone on more missions.

I began to dose off again before a loud yelling made me flinch. "Thank you! Thank you so much! Our gratefulness is deeper than the seas!"

"How long are they going to do this for?" Magna sweat dropped staring out at the crowd.

"How much energy do these guys have?" Gauche mumbled, clearly getting annoyed.

I rolled over trying to get comfortable despite the bulky cast on my leg. "If they're like the old geezer then they'll never stop."

"Ain't that the truth." Opening my eyes I see Yami entering the room with a cigarette lit. "Finral hurry the hell up, I'm getting a headache."

"I need rest too you know!"

"Tch. Anyway, Scarlet we need to talk." As I sat up, Yami walked over grabbing me by the back of my collar and dragging me out of the room. I awkwardly sat against the wall where he placed me as he sat across from me. "Keep this between you and me alright?"

"Uhh.. yeah I guess.. Sure."

"When we head back tomorrow I will be having Finral take us to see the Wizard King to turn in the bastards Charmy had captured. After that is all said and done we will be going to see a drinking buddy of mine. I'm gonna have him heal you and Asta since I can't have you two crippled."

"Oh, well thank you." I muttered still not understanding why he's being so secretive.

"Now, a little birdy has told me you have something we need."

"Huh? Nero?"

"No. Not an actual bird dumbass." He gently slapped the side of my head. "Someone told me about your find from that one dungeon. I need the amulet."  
Nervously laughing I scratch the back of my head. "Yeah, right. That thing. No problem. It's in my bag. I just thought- Well I didn't think anyone would notice if I took it."

Yami laughed making me extremely confused. "If I didn't think it was a magic stone, I wouldn't have cared. Pocket some gold if you want, can't say I never did. How else am I supposed to pay off my debt."

"Magic stone? Do you really think it's one of the magic stones?"

"Who knows. That's why we are bringing it to Julius tomorrow." He stood back up and began walking down the hallway. "You did great on the battlefield by the way."

A small smile spread across my lips as I looked down at my cast. "I guess I did save those idiots." Then it dawned me. "Wait! How am I supposed to get back in the room?!" I sighed leaning my head back on the wall behind me. "I can't believe I managed to snag a magic stone out of all things from that dungeon. I guess it's good I found it and not these Midnight Sun bastards."

"Scarlet! Hey Scarlet! You're awake!" A familiar voice boomed through the hallway. Asta rounded the corner looking beat to hell and back. My eyes widened seeing how badly he was injured. Both of his arms were in casts along with bandages on his face. "How are you feeling and why are you in the hallway?"

"I- What happened to you?" I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Here I am self loathing assuming he's alright when he's in worse shape than me.

He laughed leaning against the wall on the other side of the door. "This is nothing. I'm just glad I was able to get there when I could. Man that guy was strong. Without Vanessa and Finral's help I wouldn't have been able to beat that guy. Oh! And you should have seen Noelle's new spell! It was amazing!" His smile never faded as he continued telling me how the fight went. He didn't even seem the slightest bit concerned about his arms.

Looking down at my own arms seeing the minor scrapes and bruises covered by bandages. "Well, I'm glad you guys defeated him. I guess we all managed to surpass our limits."

"We sure did! This squad is full of some pretty amazing people. I'm glad we both made it in!"

I smiled faintly before turning away. "Asta, are you really doing ok?"

He was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I think so. All of my friends are alive because I stuck my neck out farther than I should have. This is the road to becoming the Wizard King, remember? I have to work a lot harder since I don't have magic, but I know I can do it."

"You know. Anyone with a mentality like yours would make a great Wizard King."

"Hey, you mean I'll be a great Wizard king." He walked over and nudged me gently with his knee.

"Right." I chuckled pushing him back.

Noelle had finally come back and let Asta and I inside. Magna grumpily helped me back into my bed after I tried doing it myself. To be fair we were all getting a bit irritated at all the cheering right outside our window. After eating my dinner I had managed to fall asleep despite all the noise. That is until Yami had joined us and yelled out the window at them letting his aura scare them off.

After a well needed rest we set out early in the morning. Magna carried me on his back as we headed out of the palace. The old geezer along with some of the fish people followed us out to see us off. Of course a crowd of citizens gathered around as well, once again thanking us for our help.

While Yami, Asta and Noelle bid them farewell, I decided to check out Charmy's magic. I poked the little men stuck in these small cotton balls. They grew louder while one tried to bite my finger.

"Charmy, are the Midnight Sun guys we captured doing alright?" Vanessa leaned in moving my hand away from them.

"Errrm... They are shouting something. It seems like they can't get out. I think it's ok." She turned more towards Vanessa to block me from being able to reach them.

I sighed laying my head on the side of Magna's as he continued holding me. "That's some pretty amazing restriction magic, don't you think?" He complimented trying to get a closer look.

"Is it?" She questioned looking closer at the shouting little men.

"It just amazes me how little they are now. How did they get so tiny." I reached over poking one of their heads only to be bitten. "Oww! You little bastard." I poked his head aggressively until Manga pulled me away from them.

"Quit touching them damn it! You're gonna squish him."

"I'm gonna squish you if you yell at me again." I threatened tightening my grip around his neck.

"Oh really, I'll keep that in mind." He said in a low voice leaning his head back to look at me with a cocky smile.

"Damn pervert." I smiled, rolling my eyes.

Finally, Finral opened a portal for us to head back to the beach house to grab our things before going back to base. Everyone took their bags up to their rooms right away once we were back. I took the amulet out of my bag handing it over to Yami after everyone had left the room. He just nodded before shoving it in his pocket with the other stone. Charmy had her sheep cooks hard at work making her a mountain of food already.

I picked up a croissant and began picking away at it beside Magna and Luck. Poor Finral collapsed across from us completely exhausted from having to teleport all of us. Vanessa had already begun drinking which I would have been doing too if I didn't have to leave soon with Yami. Asta excitedly thanked us for our hard work and bravery at the water temple to which my knucklehead and his sidekick cheered praising us Black Bulls. I was too focused on my croissant to really care what was happening around me. After being stuck under the ocean I was glad to eat something that wasn't fish related.

"I'm going to report to the Wizard King. Charmy you follow me with the captives." Yami demanded taking a puff of his cigarette. "Finral help me with your spatial magic."

"Is there any tasty food?" Charmy asked with her face covered in crumbs.

"Will there be any pretty girls?" Finrals eyes gleamed as jumped up from his spot on the couch.

"No and also no. Asta and Scarlet get your asses over here, it's time." He crossed his arms waiting next to a disappointed Finral.

Getting out my grimoire I noticed Magna looking at me questioningly. "How the hell do you expect to go with? You can't even walk."

"Oh yeah, you haven't seen my new spell yet." I pushed myself to the edge of the couch as my flaming wings spouted on my back. I gently flapped them lifting myself up to stand on my only good foot.

He looked up at me in surprise. "Damn Scarlet, surpassing me again. Wait.. Why the hell did you have me carry you back from the water temple then?!"

I giggled flying myself over to the little group. "You said you wanted to get stronger right? I figured I'd help."

Before Magna could say anything Luck pushed his head to the side while his eyes glittered with excitement. "You better fight me when you're healed Scarlet! With a spell like that you might be able to keep up with me!"

"Sure, we're supposed to train toge-" Yami cut me off by grabbing the back of my collar and pulling me through Finral's portal. There we stood in front of the castle in the middle of town. Yami let me go to let me fly myself again.

Since Yami didn't need Finral around for a while, he let him go do as he pleased. Of course what he wanted to do was hunt for girls. "See you guys later then! Wait for me cuties!"

"Scarlet, that magic is really cool! Is that what you used in the underwater temple? You flew by me so fast to get to the beast guy that you looked like a blur of blue flames!" Asta walked beside me while Yami was slightly ahead with Charmy.

"I learned it shortly after seeing you and the fish guy actually. I was kinda freaking out thinking Magna and Luck were gonna die." I laughed nervously rubbing the back of my neck. "Now that I think about it... Yami I think I felt something that wasn't ki. There was a strange tingly feeling I could sense from the beast guy and when Magna and Luck charged that attack."

He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it as he walked. "Starting to sense mana, huh? Talk about a late bloomer."

"You really think that's what that was? That beast guy's aura was really intense. I guess it's just natural to assume he had a lot of mana especially after seeing him use his magic." As we walked I pondered why I could sense it all of a sudden. Is it because the magic was so intense? Or maybe I am just a late bloomer.

The four of us reached the Wizard King's office to see Marx closing the door behind him. "Oh good, you're here. We had just gotten back from a meeting." He reopened the door holding it for us to walk in then went on about his business leaving us with the Wizard king.


	23. Assisting Kiten

The Wizard King took notes as Yami told him the details about the attack. Since I couldn't exactly fly the whole time, Charmy had made me a small cotton cloud to sit on as she munched away at a bread loaf she had brought with her.

"A third eye.. Firstly, the corpse will be handed over to dissect and we will ask some questions to the captives." The Wizard King stood from his seat as Yami reached in his pockets.

"Here's the magic stone from the temple." Yami handed it over then reached back into his pocket to pull out the amulet. "But I think we had one under our noses the whole time."

The Wizard King smiled taking the amulet in his hand. "You never cease to amaze me Yami."

"I just managed to get a squad member with sticky fingers." Yami taunted glancing back at me. I sweat dropped seeing Julius chuckle looking in my direction.

"Well, great job everyone." His look became serious again as he held the stones in his hand. "As you probably heard.. There were a lot of casualties among the soldiers who fought in Raque.. We won't let their sacrifices be for nothing. You Black Bulls have had no casualties while completing this mission.. Great job!" There was a moment of silence before he spoke again with a smile. "Really.. You became a great leader Yami."

"I'm 28 already so stop this embarrassing thing." He rubbed the back of his neck making the The Wizard King laugh. "I'm just here to prove that you were right. Even more than that these kids proved that I wasn't wrong." Yami tapped Asta on the shoulder making him whine in pain.

The Wizard King approached Asta placing a hand gently on his other shoulder. "Asta, you did a great job again. You are now one step closer to becoming the Wizard King. I expect you to keep doing well."

"Ye- Yes Sir!" He stuttered with his eyes glimmering. Then he had to ruin the moment by asking for an autograph to which Yami threatened to scribble on his face.

Next The Wizard King placed his hand on my head. "You're really growing into that magic of yours Scarlet. Those wings are pretty impressive. I can't wait to see what your grimoire holds in the future."

"Th- Thank you sir. I'll do my best." I muttered feeling my face heat up.

"By the way Yami, Is she your kind? When did you get so big child?" Julius chuckled lifting Charmy who begged for more food.

"No way." Yami deadpanned almost dropping his cigarette out of his mouth.

Suddenly Marx's magic appeared beside the desk. "Please excuse me dear Wizard King!"

"What is it Marx?"

"Diamond soldiers are attacking Kiten!"

Asta, Charmy and I watched in shock as Marx displayed the scene from the border city. Hundreds of Diamond kingdom mages gathering around from the sky. Some on brooms while others displayed their magic they used for travel. "Th- That's a lot of people!" Asta yelled with us all jaw dropped.

Marx continued showing different views of the city. "Most of the magic soldiers who were in charge of defenses are down!"

"It's not like usual when they launch a small attack. The people controlling them are three of the Eight Shining Generals." The Wizard King's stoic look compared to Marx practically loosing his mind surprised me. How can he seem so calm? I guess it's better that way, the Wizard King should be able to keep a calm exterior to hold moral.

Asta's yelling pulled me out of thought. "What?! What are the Eight Shining Generals?!"

"They are the eight strongest soldiers in the Diamond Kingdom. It's something like the Knight Captains in clover." Yami started obviously getting frustrated.

We watched the scene unfolding before our eyes when I noticed a familiar face amongst the chaos. "Isn't that Yuno?"

He stood face to face with some brute who looked like he didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. Yuno simply lifted his arm sending a large tornado filled with debris towards the man throwing him back. My jaw dropped seeing how much this boy has improved since we last fought together in the dungeon.

After the Wizard King was done gawking over Yuno's magic he went back to a more serious tone. He stated his worry about them being the only ones out there fighting the three generals. Yami offered to go since the Wizard King can't just leave the capital.

Then the meathead spoke up. "Yami! Take me with you! There might be some people who haven't gotten to safety yet. There must be something I can do!" My eyes widened seeing the determination littering his face despite his injuries.

After Yami turned him down Charmy stepped in. "As a higher ranking officer, I'll go with him and protect him. Will that work?"

I clenched my fists knowing this could go badly. "I'll help too. I'm still mobile." I looked Yami in the eye to see his shocked expression.

"Oh Dammit... Come along you fools. I'm calling Finral back." He grumpily trudged towards the door making us follow close behind.

It didn't take long to find him due to Yami being so proficient in sensing ki. Yami towered over Finral who was talking to a couple of scared looking girls. I guess having a giant muscle man breathing smoke, a smaller muscle head who looks beat to hell, a fiery redhead with wings of flames and.. Well... Charmy staring at them would be pretty terrifying. They quickly turned around and ran for their lives begging for us not to hurt or eat them. I tried holding back my laughter, but it was just too funny seeing them run away like that.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Finral whined letting his tears of disappointment run down his face.

Yami deadpanned not feeling any shred of empathy. "Oh shut up. I don't want to hear you whining. Just take us to Kiten."

"What?! Wasn't today my day off?!"

"Like hell you get a day off! The only day off you get is the day you die!"

Asta was getting jumpy begging for the portal while Yami just intimidated the portal out of him. He reluctantly opened the portal letting us step through to the outskirts of town. A giant tree loomed over the entire city clearly made by someone's magic. I felt that strange feeling again that seemed to be coming from the tree.

"What's with this gigantic tree?! Do all the plants grow like this out here?!" Asta looked up in shock with Charmy beside him.

"Does that mean it bears giant fruits too?!"

Yami chopped them both in the head telling them to quiet down. "This is most likely the golden chicken's magic. We probably shouldn't have come." He shrugged before readying himself to jump. "I'm going to check out the flow of battle. The captain is most likely at the highest point. You four help out the citizens. No dying out there." With that our captain was scaling the tree leaving us dumbstruck.

"Well, I guess we better get going. Come on Finral." I grabbed his arm seeing his face heat up.

"S- Scarlet. W- What are you-" Finral stuttered before I lifted him off the ground and he began panicking.

"Wow Finral, you're lighter than I thought." Snickering like the asshole I am, I flew us off the wall towards the ground below.

His grip on my arms tightened as he dangled below. "I could have opened a portal to get down! Scarlet Why?!"

Charmy followed close behind using her wool to lower Asta and herself down. We spotted citizens running away from the commotion and acted quickly to help them. I gently dropped Finral on a nearby roof before diving into action. Charmy used her cotton magic to lift people to the roof where Finral teleported them out of the city. Asta yelled drawing more citizens our way. I grabbed people one by one taking them to Finral. I know I wasn't as efficient as Charmy, but hell I was helping.

Right after carrying an elderly woman to Finral I felt a gush of wind hit me making me lose my balance in the air for a second. Looking up I saw Yuno on a wind made bird shooting feather blades at some guy on a lightning bird holding a lance. I was about to fly up there and help when Yuno drove a wind spear into the lightning user's side. He was sent flying into a nearby building leaving us there in awe.

Yuno gently landed walking up to Asta as if the fight took no effort at all. "I thought I saw a little shrimp out here. What exactly are you doing out here, Asta?" There was a small fairy looking creature floating beside him as he talked. "Not to mention you're a wreck and I can tell you've been moving around a lot because you're covered in sweat. I can barely look at you."

I floated down next to Asta happy to see the two rivals unite again with Charmy close behind. Honestly, I found it pretty funny how he nagged him like a protective brother. Sometimes I wish I had something like that. I mean, I have my two friends back at home, but that's nothing like siblings.

A smile spread across Yuno's lips. "If you're that beat up than that can only mean you've gotten stronger. You're not going to beat me Asta."

The little fairy thing beside him grew more and more flustered as their conversation went on. Seeing how small she was only made me wanna poke her but she definitely looked like she was gonna bite.

"You're the one that's gotten so damn powerful, punk. But I'll come out on top." Asta smiled back looking as determined as ever.

With those two beginning to bicker like kids trying to one up each other, I decided to harass the fairy. I gently poked her head which made her turn around with her face bright red in anger. "Don't touch me! What the hell are you doing?!"

I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms watching her hold her fist up to me. "Why are little people always so mean?"

"I'm not a person, I'm the wind spirit, Sylph! Now can't you see I'm busy!" She yells before grabbing Yuno's face and pulling on him demanding to know what's going on.

"If all the elemental spirits are this annoying I'm glad I don't have one." I muttered under my breath. The three of them began talking it out when Charmy came up offering Yuno some type of fruity pastry. It was obvious the girl was head over heels for the boy at this point. I guess we figured out who her food saving prince was. He accepted her gift making her more of a blabbering mess. That was until the fairy started barking again.

I flew back to Finral noticing him standing by the building he was once standing on. "Hey, wanna make bets on whether Charmy is gonna eat that thing or not?" I laughed watching Charmy chase her around with her pocket silverware.

He nervously laughed rubbing the back of his neck. "No thanks. We should probably stop he-"

"Oh, look at who I found out here, Finral." An unfamiliar snarky voice came from the roof behind us. "I haven't seen you in ages. What are you doing out here?"

Finral instantly froze with his face growing cold. "Langris?"

The bickering had stopped and all eyes were on this Langris fellow. "Who's this snarky sounding kid?" I narrowed my eyes at him sensing the hostility in his ki.

"He's my younger brother. He's also the vice captain of the Golden Dawn." Finral muttered clearly bothered by his brother's sudden appearance.

"Are you still the bellhop for those pathetic Black Bulls?" Langris smirked knowing he's hitting all the right nerves. "It's because you're pathetic. I'm going to have to take over as the head of the Roulacase Family because of you."

Clenching my fists I hissed through my teeth feeling my body heat rise in anger. Who the hell does this kid think he is? Unbeknownst to me my fiery wings grew larger from my anger.

"Shut your damn mouth! Finral is great! Besides, Where do you get off on talking like that to your older brother?!" Asta yelled glaring at the brat.

Finral nervously chuckled putting an arm out in front of Asta and I. "It's alright guys. It's all true anyway."

"Like hell it is! Don't just let this brat walk all over you!" I flared my magic slightly as I yelled making Finral wince at the heat, but he stood his stance in front of me.

"Ha, scary little broken imp you got there. Too bad our captain has taken care of all the enemies. There's no room for you Black Bulls to do anything. Besides.." His grimace becoming more intense. "When did the Black Bulls become an orphanage. Must be a lot of work looking after a bunch of kids. Aren't you upset that you got stuck on babysitting duty?"

Asta and Charmy instantly started yelling at the insult giving Langris even more satisfaction. I bit my tongue to keep from feeding his toxic ego and looked to Finral. The brat definitely hit a nerve seeing Finral's face distort into a nervous anger. "Langris. I don't care if you make fun of me. By all means have a blast with it. But don't you dare make fun of my teammates!"

Through my anger and the strange tingle feeling I'm getting from the tree, I hadn't noticed the slime attack that had been thrown at Langris. With the swipe of his hand he made it disappear into a darker looking portal. It was similar to Finral's spatial magic, but it seemed more destructive.  
A giant slug made of seeping slime squeezed between the buildings. Muffled screams could be heard from the civilians trapped inside. The man controlling this magic threatened Langris saying he'd take his head. He obviously built a shield out of the civilians so that Langris couldn't attack head on. Good thing us Black Bulls are here.

"I don't have a choice. You will become sacrifices for the greater good of your country." Slowly raising his hand Langris prepared to attack not even caring about the people trapped inside.

Without a second thought I boosted myself towards him letting my flames swirl around me as my wings carried me towards him. In an instant I grabbed his wrist pulling him into the air. "You stupid fucking brat. You're gonna just sacrifice them when there's a perfectly good squad here to help?"

His eyes grew wide as he started raising his other hand. "You better put me down right now you damn slum rat."

"If you so much as interfere I'll burn you to a crisp golden brat." I let go dropping him a couple feet back onto the roof.

He scoffed watching the three other Bulls spring into action. Asta began running full speed in the opposite direction making the brat and I look at him in confusion. That's when Charmy summoned a large sheep that flung him full speed towards the slug monster. Finral had used his portals to boost Asta's speed as he pulled his sword out of him grimoire with his mouth. In an instant he began slicing through the slime freeing a few civilians. Charmy used her wool to catch any people falling while Finral sent Asta flying head first into the slime user's back and knocking him out cold.

I let out a cocky chuckle from beside Langris sensing his irritation still lingering. Finral turned towards his brother with Charmy and Asta close behind. "Langris. It's true I'm not as good of a fighter as you are, but we Black Bulls are going to beat the Golden Dawn!"

"Yeah you tell him Finral!" I flapped my wings moving myself down towards the others but before I reached them I turned around to see Langris still looking down at us. "Maybe if you get off your high horse you'd be able to see your brother's true potential."

Finral rubbed the back of his neck looking away. "Well, we should probably meet up with the captain."

With that Asta bid farewell to his rival, Charmy mumbled something to Yuno making the fairy attack her with her scales from her wings. I grabbed Charmy who was ready to cook the damn thing and headed through the portal with the rest of my group.

We sat on the wall where we had been when Yami left us. While Finral was panicking about who knows what, Charmy had brought little clouds filled with food out of her bag. I was getting tired from using my mana so much so I sat on the bricks and began picking at some apple pastry she had given me. It was strange but it made me feel better. I kinda felt more refreshed. Maybe I was just hungry.

Eventually, Yami decided to show up. After yelling at Asta for fighting in his condition, he had Finral take us back to the castle along with some of the captives. Much to Finral's dismay, they roped him in to helping transport all the captives. We have no idea where Charmy ran of to when we got back to the city, but Yami shrugged it off and brought us to his drinking buddy.

We walked into the medical ward to see an older looking man with glasses enjoying a cup of tea. From what Yami described he's the kingdom's greatest quack doctor. So great that he has reattached Yami's severed arms once.

The doctor laughed getting up from his seat. "I'm the healer that serves directly under the Wizard King. I'm Owen."

"My name is Asta, nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Scarlet. Thanks for taking time out of your day to help us."

"Oh, it's no problem. I've heard so much about two from when we go drinking." Owen brought over another chair offering us both a seat. Yami had gone off on some errands and told us to meet at the front gate when we were done. Owen took a seat and began looking me over. "Ms. Scarlet, would you mind me asking what house you're from?"

"I- Uhh.. Well, I'm not a noble or anything." I looked away expecting him to throw us out for being slum rats as nobles liked to call us.

"Hmm.. Interesting... " He brought out his grimoire summoning a horde of water jellyfish. Asta and I both looked up in shock, although I think mine was more because I expected the worst. "I'm going to start with you Scarlet since yours should take less time." The tentacles gently unravel my cast and wrapped around my leg. I expected to feel pain from the healing process, but I was met with a warm soothing feeling. "Your leg was broken in a few different places. So after I'm finished repairing the bone I need you to be careful the next few days. You don't want to strain your bones too much. Walking and light running is fine."

"How did you know how broken it was?" I looked curiously at the man who smiled up at me.

"My magic works as x-ray vision for me on the parts that I've surrounded. It helps me see what parts need fixing and I fix it."

"Wow! That sounds really cool! I can't wait for you to do mine." Asta bounced in his chair like a little kid.

After he had finished up I thanked him for his help and went on my way to town. As nice as that guy was, I just wanted to get out of there. Being in that castle made me feel out of place. Especially after being talked down to so many times. Not that I care what those snotty nobles think. I just don't want to run into any more of them for the day. That damn noble brat was enough.


	24. A Sad Truth

I wandered the town feeling Yami's ki in one of the buildings close by. I peeked into the window of some butcher shop to see a large man with black facial hair shaking hands with Yami while Yami held a drooling Charmy in his other hand by the collar of her cloak. A younger looking man who also had dark hair but had a white headband, had been piling mountains of meat on one of Charmy's wool clouds.

Yami noticed me outside and waved for me to come in. I entered to have Charmy thrown into my arms. "Hold this and don't let it near the food."

"Uhh.. Alright.." I muttered, staying by the door.

A woman came out from behind the checkout counter carrying a small paper bag. "Here girls, since your captain is buying so much you can have some beef jerky on the house." The woman had dark dreads with a tattoo on her chest of some strange symbol.

Charmy grabbed the bag and began munching away thanking the woman with her mouth full. She tried giving me a piece but I wasn't very hungry at the moment. We had just eaten not too long ago.

We followed behind Yami back towards the castle to get Asta and Finral. Finral was the first to meet up with us. He seemed pretty down from what I assume was his encounter with his brother. I didn't want to pry too much or anything so I left him go.

The four of us idly chatted until Yami and I sensed Asta's ki nearing us. Yami grunted pulling himself off the ground telling Finral to open his portal. Asta rounded the corner with his arms wrapped how they were before. He seemed as chipper as usually but I couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt. Before we entered the portal I confronted him. "Hey, sorry he didn't have enough mana after treating me. I should have had him treat your first I guess."

"Don't worry about it, Scarlet. I would have asked him to heal you first anyway. I'll be fine." He smiled trying to reassure me before jokingly kicking the back of my leg. "Let's get going. Finral can't hold the portal open forever.

Once we got back Yami had sent me to gather everyone and bring them outside. Thankfully it was pretty easy since I felt everyone's ki in the main room relaxing. Except...

I jumped back as Luck burst through the door. "Scarlet, you're all fixed up!"

"The doctor said I have to take it easy! Calm down you damn berserker!" I yelled dodging the kick he sent towards my head.

"Aww.. No fair." He pouted landing in front of me to have a fireball whiz past us..

"Why the hell are you attacking someone who was just injured dumbass!" Magna walked out with another fireball ready. We made eye contact as his glance went down to my leg which was obviously all fixed. He squeezed his hand shut making the fireball extinguish into a puff of smoke. "Well look at you magically getting fixed up."

I scratched the back of my head while letting out a half hearted chuckle. "Yeah I guess. I just wish he could have fixed Asta as well."

Luck put his arms around our shoulders pulling us together. "He'll heal up in no time. Don't worry too much. He has to get stronger to fight me remember? He promised!"

"Yeah, that meat head heals faster than we do anyway." Magna added.

I smiled looking back at Asta who had been talking with Noelle still acting like his normal rambunctious self. "I guess you're right. If he's not concerned about it then I shouldn't be either." 

Vanessa noticed Finral looking down and had been talking to him about what had happened today. They seemed to get along pretty well. Even better since their teamwork at the water temple. Everyone else seemed to wander outside on their own to see what all the commotion was about.

"Ok, listen up." Yami's voice echoed over our chattering. We all turned to him giving him all our attention. "I'm sure some of you have already noticed, but we have been raking in the stars like crazy. Our black stars are now zero!" A bunch of us cheered, raising our arms in excitement. Yami chuckled, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "This is all thanks to you punks. So... It's time to pig out!" Behind him was the giant pile of meat he had gotten from the butcher shop.

Magna and I both went to one of the large grills and lit them using our magic. Since I have hotter burning flames I had to be careful not to incinerate the wood and burn the meat. Vanessa had convinced Yami to carry out one of the kegs from inside so we had some booze for the occasion.

With two drinks in hand I sat between Luck and Magna laying my plate on the bricks. "I brought you a little something." I held the extra mug out to Magna as I sipped my own.

He took it, putting an arm around me. "Damn, our captain's treating us to a ton of meat and my gorgeous girl is bringing me beer. I need to mark this down on the calendar."

"You better since I don't think Yami will be treating us again any time soon." I sat up filling my plate with various meats.

"Magna! Since Scarlet can't, you have to fight me for this giant chunk of meat!" Luck pranced over holding a platter above his head.

"Hell no, dumbass! We have our own!" Magna yelled back jamming a knife into the hunk of meat on the grill.

"Aww.. You're no fun. Scarlet would fight me if she was allowed."

I shrugged seeing Magna's disgruntled look. "What? He's not wrong."

He sighed sitting back next to me. "You two are going to be the end of me."

The three of us enjoyed our food as we talked. I told them about what happened at Kiten and how we dealt with the bratty Golden Dawn vice captain. I left out the part where Langris was Finral's younger brother though. I figured it's his family so he should be the one to tell everyone if he felt the need to.  
As I was telling them about how Finral, Charmy and Asta fought the old slime guy, we heard Noelle scream. We looked over to see Asta flying through the air from Noelle's water magic, a wild Charmy catching the meat that was thrown in her mouth as it fell and Noelle looking all flustered holding her bright red face. Magna and I burst out laughing making Noelle even more flustered.

Wiping a tear from my eye from laughing so hard I got up to go help Asta but the muscle head got himself up. I can't really say I'm surprised, but I didn't mind helping him. He walked back over and sat back in his spot still smiling like nothing ever happened and went back to eating... with his feet? I guess a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.

"Damn, that knucklehead can adapt to anything." Magna muttered as I took back my seat beside him.

"Yeah. It's pretty motivating when you think about it. I mean, he's been adapting his whole life since he doesn't have magic." Grabbing my mug I took a drink then stared down into the mug. "He's one tough kid. I'll give him that. I don't think I'd be able to handle the kind of life he's had to live. He's a peasant unloved by mana. Hell, just being a peasant is hard sometimes."

"I'd rather be a peasant than some snotty noble anyway. Living a harder life builds character. That's how I became the manly man I am today."

I smiled looking up at Magna to see the proud look on his face. Of course I have to pick on him. "I think you meant to say flame brain."

"What?! I thought we were having a nice heart to heart conversation!"

"Oh my bad. I won't correct you next time."

"If you weren't injured I'd-" He cut himself off and began coughing into his fist.

"You'd what?" I raised an eyebrow keeping my devilish smile on my face.

"N- Nevermind. Look Finral is punching himself!" He pointed towards Finral using his portals to punch the back of his head to entertain Yami.

I sighed crossing my arms. "Fine, keep your secrets. I'll just get them out of you later." I teased seeing his already pink face grow more red.

Yami continued demanding performances out of us for entertainment. Charmy did a disappearing food act where she hid behind a large plate and quickly scarfed down a hunk of meat. Grey coward under the pressure and turned herself into the large smoking man she used to disguise herself as before. Next Yami tried to demand that I do something but the doctor's orders were to relax.

That's when Luck grabbed Magna and spun him like an electrically charged top. "Crackling Magna Typhoon!" Luck sent Magna straight towards me to which I simply used my wings to fly up letting Magna crash into the tree behind me.

As the night went on we shared stories of old missions and some fun memories. We played some cards but had to stop because Yami kept losing and he got pissed off. With the beer available I kept myself at a happy buzz despite Magna edging me on to drink more.

"I'm a little tired today.. So I'm going to excuse myself." Asta piped up making us go silent. "Enjoy yourselves everyone!"

After he was gone we all looked to each other. "Isn't Asta acting a little strange?" Noelle muttered still looking towards the base.

"Yeah.. There's no way in hell he's ever tired." Magna looked to me to see the concern riddling my face. He reached his hand out to me, intertwining his fingers with mine. I felt the pit of guilt growing in my stomach once again.

"I think.. I know why." Finral broke the silence making all eyes turn to him. "When he saw the doctor for his arms, I overheard the conversation." He took a deep breath as if to prepare himself for the worst. "Asta's arms.. Can never be returned to normal."

Magna's grip tightened as he swallowed his nerves. "You're joking right?"

Finral shook his head, clenching his fists. "I wish I was. The doctor said his bones were turned to dust by an ancient curse. His level of magic can't even begin to heal him."

Taking a puff of his cigarette, Yami looked towards the ground. "If the kingdom's best healer is saying that then it must be true."

My mind raced wanting to think of ways to help, but the only thoughts that washed over me were ones of guilt. If only I had been stronger. Maybe if I wasn't so scared I could have done more. I shouldn't have passed out like that leaving him to fight without much backup.

Tears pricked my eyes hearing Noelle's disbelief. Finral lightly shook from his nerves as he hissed. "Dammit.. Just when I thought I found the perfect teammate too.."

On one side of me Luck stood not wearing a smile for once. Magna was still squeezing my hand as I felt the heat rise in his palms. "This has to be really hard for him." He muttered slightly loosening his grip.

"As if it wasn't bad enough that he couldn't use magic.." Vanessa said next to a teary eyed Charmy. "Now he can't even wield his only weapon?"

I took a deep breath letting go of Magna's hand to wipe my eyes. "I feel his ki walking into the woods. I think we should go check up on him. Ya know, let him know that we're here for him, maybe?"

Yami nodded his head and began walking in the direction Asta went. "Just don't do anything rash. He wouldn't want you to worry."

We quietly followed Asta to see him sitting on a rock at the edge of a cliff, staring up at the night sky. Magna kept a hand on my shoulder as he leaned over me to watch the scene in front of us unfold. Asta lightly shook as if he was about to cry making me clench my chest. Seeing that boy cry would surely break me.

"Like hell I'm giving up here!" Asta yelled at the sky leaving us all watching in shock. "You threw a whole damn lemon tree at me this time, didn't you life? Well I'll just make some lemon cake to go along with my lemonade dammit! I'll make sure these damn arms get healed or I'll find another way to fight without them!"

With my tears flowing hearing the knucklehead's little speech to life, I began to feel someone else's tears hitting the top of my head. I looked up smiling to see Magna with stray tears running down his face. "That kid really lights a fire in me."

I chuckled lightly leaning back into him. "Me too Magna. The kids sure got a whole hell of a lot of spirit, I'll give him that."

Not wanting Asta to catch us spying on him, we all made it back to the base. "We're gonna help him, right?" Finral asked, turning towards everyone. "I'm willing to take you guys anywhere you'd need within my magic."

Luck jumped between Magna and I hooking an arm around each of our shoulders. "The three of us are gonna go to that dungeon that was recently discovered just outside the kingdom."

"I'll go searching for some magical food to help heal him!" Charmy shouted, raising her fist. "I'll see if Grey wants to join me on my yummy adventure."

"I think I have a plan too." Noelle smiled putting her hands on her hips.

"Then it's settled, we'll head out early in the morning." Finral looked determined towards us all. "Let's keep this on the down low so he doesn't try and stop us. Let mission Fix Asta commence!"


End file.
